Lluvia de Noviembre
by lulunov9
Summary: Que pasaria si Terry regresa a recuperar a Candy, pero ella esta comprometida con otro? Este fue mi primer fic, espero lo lean y sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**Lluvia de Noviembre**

Capitulo 1

Siguiendo si ti.

-¡Adiós Susana cuida a Terry.!

Al salir de la habitación se topo con ÈL.

-Adiós Terry …

-Déjame acompañarte…

-No hace falta….

-Déjame por favor…

Candy se dirigió a las escaleras, pero Terry la detuvo del brazo.

-¡No! ¡Déjame marchar!-pidió candy-

-¡No, voy contigo!-insistió Terry-

Candy logro soltarse del brazo de terry …

-Si me acompañas será mas duro para ambos ¿no lo entiendes?. ¡Es inútil! Quédate aquí!-Exigió mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras-

Terry observo, como el amor de su vida se le iba de las manos y en un intento desesperado corrió tras ella y la tomo de la cintura.

-Candy!!!... No quiero dejarte marchar. –Escondió su rostro en la cabellera de candy .-

¡Me gustaría tanto que este instante durara una eternidad!

-Terry….

-No digas nada… Si pudiera detener el tiempo….

-¡Terry! - Candy despertó llamándolo. Se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar,-

En sus sueños aún revivía esa noche amarga...

Dos años habían transcurrido y la vida de Candy aun estaba llena de tristeza.

Primero la separación, con Terry, después la muerte de Stear.

Pero también tenía momentos de alegría como cuando se entero de que Albert era el Abuelo William.

Después de enterarse de que Albert era el Tío Abuelo, las cosas mejoraron un poco, pues Albert le había pedido que regresara a Lakewood, al lado de Él y Archie.

Aunque lo pensó mucho, pues siempre había sido muy independiente y amaba su trabajo, y sabia que al regresar a Lakewood tendría que dejar la enfermería, no la hacia muy feliz. Pero Albert y Archie insistieron tanto que terminaron convenciéndola.

El regresar a Lakewood no fue facil, la Tía Abuela aun estaba resentida con Candy por haber cancelado el compromiso con Neal, pero poco a poco fue aceptándola, pues Candy a pesar de todo siempre tenía una sonrisa y sobre todo había aceptado convertirse en una dama para darle gusto.

Pasaba horas leyendo libros y aprendiendo el protocolo familiar, pero cuando podía escaparse corría a la colina, trepaba árboles, cuidaba el jardín de las rosas, ayudaba en hogar de pony.

Después de un tiempo Candy por fin sentía que la felicidad estaba cerca, pues

Annie y Archie se habían casado así que Candy ya no se sentía tan sola pues Annie estaba a su lado.

Albert se había comprometido con una chica llamada Samantha Wilmar, que amaba la libertad y la naturaleza al igual que ellos así que tenía las cosas a su favor, pues Annie la ayudaba para ser una dama y Sam la seguía en sus aventuras por el bosque.

Al ver como todos los miembros de su familia alcanzaban la felicidad, Candy había decidió que después de la boda de Albert regresaría a Chicago y recuperaría su trabajo e independencia, pero el destino le tenia preparado otra cosa……

-Candy ya estas lista?- pregunto Annie-

-Creo que si, tú que dices?-dijo Candy girando sobre sus talones-

-Te ves linda,-dijo Annie mientras se dirigía al tocador de Candy y sacaba una cajita- Pero creo que si usas estos pendientes te veras mejor- y se los entrego.

-…mmm pues yo creo que me veo igual con o sin pendientes-dijo mientras los tomaba.

-Vamos no digas tonterías,-mientras se acercaba a ella y acomodaba un rizo rebelde de la cabellera de su amiga- tienes que lucir hermosa, recuerda que eres una Andrew y sobre todo la dama de honor de Sam.

-Esta bien, usare los pendientes-dijo a regañadientes.-

Toc, Toc….

-Chicas, ya es hora- decía Archie mientras entraba a la habitación- Wow esta noche seré la envidia muchos al ir acompañado de tan bellas damas-Exclamo Archie al tiempo que ofrecía sus brazos a las chicas.

Así salieron los tres rumbo al jardín donde se realizo la boda.

Albert lucia sumamente guapo y feliz al pie del altar, recibió a Sam y empezó la ceremonia.

Candy estaba feliz de que por fin su querido Albert encontrará la felicidad, escuchaba la voz del Párroco y las promesas de amor que se hacían frente al altar y deseo tanto que esa boda fuera la suya con Terry, sintió que las lagrimas iban a brotar, pero Annie la trajo a la realidad..

-Se ve hermosa!-decía Annie

-si, y feliz-contesto Candy.

La ceremonia termino y comenzó la fiesta, todo era hermoso las flores, la música, toda la familia reunida.

A Candy no le gustaban las fiestas primero porque no le gustaban las pláticas superficiales, y por que la Tía Abuela insistía en que debería conocer chicos, así que antes de que empezaran a buscarle novio decidió huir al portal de las rosas.

Se sentó en una banca junto a las dulce candy, cuando se escucho un vals, que ella conocía muy bien, inevitablemente a su mente llego la imagen de ese chico testarudo de ojos azul profundo que le había robado el corazón.

-Terry…..algún día podré sacarte de mi corazón?-se pregunto- Me haces tanta falta- Y una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas.

-Asi que aquí estas!-afirmo Annie

-Solo quería descansar un rato- decía Candy mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas discretamente-

-mmm… no te creo,-dijo acercándose- siempre que estas aquí, es por que estas pensando en él.-dijo finalmente Annie-

-Es tan obvio-Pensó- Bueno ya me encontraste, que pasa?-pregunto tratando de esquivar el comentario de Annie.-

-Hasta cuando vas a sufrir por él?-pregunto Annie- +

-Annie, no por favor-Pidió-

-Eres mi hermana, te quiero mucho, es por eso que me duele verte sufrir, Candy, él decidió hacer su vida, tú se lo pediste, ahora Tú debes seguir con la tuya.-dijo Annie- Viendo como lloraba.

-Lo se, Annie!-Las lagrimas brotaban- pero no es fácil!, lo tengo aquí-señalando su pecho-.

Annie la abrazo…..

-Solo te pido que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz, sea con él o con alguien más.-continuo Annie.-

-Que quieres decir?...

-Que si aún lo amas, luches por él, y si crees que lo suyo ya no tiene remedio, date la oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas-le decía Annie limpiándole las lagrimas- Piénsalo quieres?.

-Te lo prometo….

-Bueno ahora regresemos a la fiesta, no es correcto que la dama de honor desaparezca.-dijo Annie-

Así las dos regresaron a la fiesta y se divirtieron el resto de la noche.

Habían pasado ya tres meses de la boda, todo era felicidad en Lakewood. Albert y Archie ponían en marcha nuevos negocios, mientras que Candy y Sam enseñaban a Annie a disfrutar de la naturaleza.

Cierta mañana Candy decidió ir a montar esta vez se fue sola pues al parecer a las jóvenes parejas que habitaban la casa se les habían pegado las sabanas.

Después de un rato de montar, bajo del caballo y se recostó frente al lago a disfrutar del amanecer, cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba.

-Por lo que veo por mas que la Tía abuela te enseñe modales nunca serás una dama,-decía Elisa al verla recostada en el pasto.

Candy se incorporo, quedando frente a ella que todavía estaba en el caballo.

-Buenos días Elisa, no crees que es muy temprano para que molestes,-dijo Candy al tiempo que tomaba las riendas del caballo-

-Jamás serás una dama, eres solo una…….!!!!!

-Huérfana, que trabajo en tus establos, bla, bla, bla.—interrumpió Candy- Vamos Elisa que no te cansas de repetirme lo mismo, por lo menos deberías de inventar mas cosas, así nuestros encuentros serian mas divertidos, ¿no crees?- decía de manera irónica, mientras se subía al caballo.-

-Eres una estupida!-Elisa gritaba mientras Candy se alejaba-

-Vamos Shadow -decía Candy jalando las riendas para marcharse.-

-Te vas a quedar sola, Candy!, Tarde o temprano vas a salir de la familia Andrew, de eso puedes estar segura, TÚ no mereces el apellido Andrew, y mucho menos la fortuna, TÚ NO ERES NADIE!!!!.

El caballo al oír los gritos se asusto arrojando a Elisa al lago.

Candy volteo al oír el golpe en el agua.-No pudo evitar reírse.- Tienes lo que te mereces pensó.- y se alejo galopando dejando a una Elisa en medio del fango.

-Esa maldita huérfana, me las va a pagar, esto no se va a quedar así- gritaba Elisa mientras salía del lago.- esta vez me voy a deshacer de ti.

Candy regreso a la mansión y continuo con su día, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a las groserías de Elisa, que solo las ignoraba.

Pero no sabia que esta vez Elisa llegaría muy lejos en su afán de dañarla.

Pasaron Varias semanas después del desagradable encuentro con Elisa.

Todos habían decidido dar una cabalgata para después comer en el hogar de Pony.

Salieron los 5 caballos de la caballeriza, cada quien tomo el suyo, de repente….

-Que pasa Cariño?-Pregunto Archie a Annie que observaba al caballo.

-Vas a decir que soy una tonta pero el caballo me esta dando miedo.-Dijo Annie-

-No tienes por que temerle, es muy dócil ya lo has montado, pero si te sientes mas tranquila puedes montar a Shadow.-sugirió Candy-

-De verdad no te importa?.- Pregunto Annie.

-Claro que no, ya lo has montado y creo que se entiende mejor contigo.-decia candy.-

Todos rieron

Así que Annie monto a Shadow, iban disfrutando de la cabalgata cuando de pronto……

-ANNIE!!!!!!!.-Grito Archie al ver que el caballo se desbocaba.

Annie trataba de sostenerse, pero el caballo reparo y Annie salio volando por los aires….

-Noooooo!!!!!!!.- Grito Candy al ver como volvía a vivir esa escena pero ahora era Annie quien caía.

Archie corrió hacia ella, se hinco y la tomo en sus brazos….

El viento era frió,

-Annie, mi amor, contéstame. Pedía -

Candy llego hasta ellos, mientras que Sam corría por ayuda…

Candy le tomo el pulso, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de que había muerto….

-QUE TIENE?.-Pregunto Archie

Silencio

Al ver que Candy no contestaba, comenzó a repetirse.-NO!, NO!, ANNIE MI AMOR DESPIERTA POR FAVOR.- suplicaba mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Annie.

Albert tomo a Candy por los hombros y la abrazo, mientras veía como Archie, se llevaba a Annie en brazos….

Sam estaba en la mansión, llamando al medico, cuando vio como se abría la puerta y entraba Archie con Annie en brazos.

-Archie….-fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras veía como se dirigía a su recamara con el rostro desencajado y se encerraba en ella.

Sam llego hasta la habitación pero la puerta estaba cerrada...

En eso se escucho que Candy y Albert llegaban.

Bajo con ellos llorando.

-Archie se encerró con ella y no quiere abrir.-decía Sam-

-Voy a verlo – contesto Albert

-Espera, déjame hacerlo yo-pidió Candy llorando-

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de Archie….

TOC, TOC,

Archie ábreme, por favor-suplico Candy.

Silencio….

-Se lo que estas sintiendo, por que yo también estoy sufriendo.-decía Candy- era mi hermana, déjame estar con ella, por favor.- lloraba..

Paso un largo tiempo y de pronto la puerta se abrió vio a Archie frente a ella.

.-Solo duerme, fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la mano sin vida de Annie.

Candy se acerco y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo.

.-Que mas quisiera yo que solo durmiera, pero no podemos engañarnos.- mientras le ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros..-ella ya no esta aquí.-

.-NO!,NO!, -Se negaba Archie

Candy solo lo abrazo y lloro con él durante un largo tiempo, salieron de la habitación y se preparo el funeral.

La despedida de Annie fue muy triste, el cielo lloraba su perdida…

Cuando llegaron al cementerio se escucharon las gaitas, Archie se despedía de su amada Annie y a Candy se le partía el corazón.

Candy se acerco y coloco una dulce Candy, mientras sentía como la lluvia se confundían con sus lagrimas……

Habían pasado unos días del funeral de Annie, Candy estaba en la terraza viendo la lluvia caer cuando escucho una voz….

-Vaya, Vaya, pero si aquí estas.- Decía Elisa.- debes estar muy triste por la muerte de la insignificante Annie…

-CALLATE ELISA!!.-grito Candy. No voy a permitir que hables mal de ella.-Amenazo Candy-

Elisa sonrió- Esta bien huérfana, no lo haré, pero dime no te sientes mal de ser la causante de otra muerte?.-Pregunto Elisa-

Candy no contesto…

-No me mires como si no supieras de que hablo.- Decia .- si mal no recuerdo tu causaste la muerte de Anthony, después la de Stear y ahora la de tu querida Annie.-Afirmo Elisa-

-Eso no es verdad.-Contesto Candy-

-Si lo es!, Anthony murió por estar contigo en la casería y Annie monto Tú caballo. TU DEBISTE MORIR!!

-BASTA!!.-Grito Candy y salio corriendo de la mansión, en su cabeza solo una frase se repetía.-TÚ DEBISTE MORIR!!!-

La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, Candy seguía corriendo, por el bosque, de pronto resbalo y rodó golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

En la mansión Sam preguntaba a la servidumbre si habían visto a Candy, pero nadie sabia nada.

Albert y Archie llegaban.-Habían ido a Chicago a arreglar unos asuntos, pues Albert quería que Archie hiciera un largo viaje, para que superara la muerte de Annie.

-Que bueno que llegan, estoy muy preocupada, no encuentro a Candy por ningún lado, y la tormenta es cada vez más fuerte.-decía Sam viendo a través de la ventana.

-No te preocupes, iré a buscarla.- contesto Albert al tiempo que se colocaba nuevamente la gabardina.-

Albert, Archie y algunos hombres salieron a buscar a Candy.

Llevaban ya un buen rato buscándola cuando Archie la encontró inconsciente.

-LA ENCONTRE!!.-Grito Archie, se acerco a ella, y la tomo en brazos, subió al caballo y la llevo a la mansión.

Candy estaba en su recamara, no le había pasado nada grave, solo un resfriado y unos raspones.

-Qué paso?-pregunto cuando despertó.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber, te encontraron en medio del bosque.- Contesto Sam mientras la cubría con una frazada.-

TOC, TOC

-Se Puede?.-pregunto Archie

-Claro pasa.- los dejo un momento voy por la cena para esta cabeza dura.- Dijo Sam.

Archie se sentó junto a Candy.

-Qué hacías en medio de esa tormenta?.- Pregunto Archie

Candy no dijo nada…

-Qué pasa?.- Pregunto al ver como comenzaba a llorar

-Fue mi culpa.-dijo en medio del llanto

-De que hablas?. Archie no entendía nada.

-Por mi culpa Annie murió, ese caballo era para mí, -lloraba sin consuelo-Perdóname Archie!- llevándose las manos al rostro.

Archie la abrazo….-No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente.-Dijo con tristeza

-No, Elisa tiene razón yo debí morir, y no ella.-Seguía llorando.- Todas las personas a las que amo mueren.

-BASTA CANDY!!-La tomo por los hombros- MIRAME!- exigió Archie.

Candy levanto la mirada

Archie con un tono de voz dulce le dijo.- Candy tu no tienes la culpa de ninguna muerte, si de algo eres culpable es de la felicidad que trajiste a esta familia. Lograste que Anthony se sintiera libre, Animaste a Stear en cada una de sus locuras, me abriste los ojos para darme cuenta del amor que Annie tenía para mí y a ella le enseñaste lo mejor, a valorar a las personas por lo que son y no por lo que tienen.

Gracias a ti, Annie, dejo de ser una chica frágil, para convertirse en la mujer que ame.-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Candy y se refugio en los brazos de Archie.

Candy prométeme que cuando regrese volverás a ser esa chica que contagia felicidad.-pidió Archie-

Candy levanto el rostro y le dijo.- Te lo prometo.-

A los dos días Archie partio a un viaje largo para aliviar su corazón y encontrarse con el mismo.

Paso un año donde Candy poco a poco volvió a sonreír, se encargaba nuevamente del jardín de las rosas y ayudaba en el hogar de Pony.

Aunque frente a todos ella era la chica de siempre cuando estaba sola recordaba a ese chico de ojos azules.

-Terry….ya pasaron tres años y aún Te amo

-CANDYYYY!!!!!!-se escucho una voz detrás.

Era Sam que entro a la recamara

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Candy viendo a Sam toda agitada

-Archie, Archie ha vuelto-Gritaba al llegar junto a ella.

-Dónde esta?.-

-En el portal- Contesto Sam mientras se sentaba en la cama

Candy bajo corriendo y llego hasta el portal.

Al llegar no podía creerlo Archie estaba tan diferente, tenia el cabello sujeto en una coleta, y portaba un traje casual.

Archie también se sorprendió Candy usaba un vestido ligero donde se marcaban las bien delineadas curvas de la chica, tenia el cabello suelto y un aire de sensualidad que lo sorprendió.

Se quedaron viendo y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Por fin regresaste, te extrañe tanto.- decía mientras lo abrazaba-

-Y yo a ti gatita- Sonrió Archie-

Entraron a la casa y Archie les contó de cómo había visitado varios lugares.

Después de escuchar todo Albert pregunto.

-Y bien ahora que ya has vuelto, has pensado en lo que quieres hacer?-.Pregunto mientras se servia café-

-Pues me gustaría retomar mi trabajo y ayudarte en el Consorcio Andrew.-contesto mientras bebía de su taza-

-Pues por mi encantado, la verdad me hiciste mucha falta, tengo varios proyectos que quiero enseñarte.- decía mientras le daba una palmada en los hombros.-

-Bueno, bueno ya hablaran de negocios, ya es tarde y Archie debe descansar. Decía Sam-

-Pues me parece que es lo correcto ya es tarde…-dijo Albert-

Pasaron varios meses en los cuales Archie y Candy pasaban el mayor tiempo juntos.

Una mañana Candy estaba muy melancólica, fue a caminar cuando llego a los pies de un árbol, se recargo en su tronco y recordó una vez más a ese chico altanero, del cual tuvo que separarse una noche fría de invierno…

-Terry….por que tuvimos que separarnos así, cuando teníamos tantos planes juntos.-los ojos de Candy se humedecieron- sin tan solo pudiera saber que eres feliz?.- Se pregunto-

-Y cuando vas a buscar tu propia felicidad?.-Se escucho detrás –

-Archie, hace cuanto que estas ahí?-Pregunto Candy

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que sufres.-Dijo acercándose- Hasta cuando vas a sufrir por él?

Candy solo bajo la mirada

-Candy tal vez no sea el mejor momento, ni el lugar, pero ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento.- y la beso-

Candy se quedo paralizada, no supo como reaccionar, sintió los labios de Archie sobre los suyos.

Archie se separo-Te amo-mientras la veía a los ojos- en estos meses que hemos estado juntos este sentimiento renació.- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la mano..

-Yo….

-Shhhhh!!!!, no digas nada, se que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado, no solo como amigo sino como hombre…-

Archie quiso abrasarla, pero Candy salio corriendo, llego a la mansión y se encerró en su recamara.

-Por Dios, que me pasa?- se preguntaba Candy, sabia que no amaba a Archie, pero también que en los últimos meses se sentía segura y feliz a su lado.

Toda la noche pensó, en que debía hacer…

A la mañana siguiente después de que Archie se había marchado con Albert al trabajo, bajo a la terraza, donde se encontró a Sam.

-Buenos días- saludo Candy-

-Dirás buenas tardes-pasa del medio día- contesto sonriente Sam

-De verdad, no me di cuenta-contesto mientras se sentaba

-Qué pasa Candy?-Pregunto finalmente

- Nada, por qué?- contesto mientras comía fruta

-Vamos te conozco y tú tienes algo.- insistió

Candy levanto la mirada y solo atino a decir….

-Archie me beso.

-Y?

-Me dijo que me ama-

-Y cual es el problema los dos son libres y desde que Archie regreso los he visto felices juntos-Afirmo Sam-

-Es que yo…no...Estoy segura de poder corresponder de la misma manera.-decía jugando con los cubiertos-

-Pues solo tienes una manera de averiguarlo-dijo Sam mientras salía de la Terraza.

-Pero Sam….

Sam regreso, se acerco a ella diciéndole- Es tiempo de que tu sigas con tu vida, al igual que él, merecen ser felices- le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejo a Candy sola-

Candy fue al portal y se sentó junto a las rosas..

-3 años, Sam tiene razón es tiempo de que yo encuentre mi felicidad y entierre este sentimiento en el fondo de mi corazón con mis recuerdos…

Después de la cena Archie y Candy se quedaron solos

-Estas molesta conmigo?-pregunto tristemente acercándose a ella

-No…solo pensaba en lo que me dijiste.-Dijo caminando al ventanal…

-Y que pensaste?-se coloco detrás de ella- Candy giro quedando frente a él..

-En que quiero intentarlo.-dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-No te arrepentirás lo prometo.-Tomo el rostro de Candy en su manos y la beso-

A partir de ese momento Candy comenzó a ver a Archie de otro modo.

Archie era muy cariñoso con ella, se veían muy contentos, paseaban, reían, se querían.

Pero como siempre el destino tenía una nueva jugada…

Albert y Sam veían como Candy y Archie charlaban en el jardín

-Se ven muy bien juntos, no crees cariño?-preguntaba Sam mientras abrazaba a Albert.

-SI.- contesto secamente

-Qué pasa? Parece que no te da gusto.-pregunto

-No, es eso, solo que no quiero que se lastimen.-Contesto

-No, entiendo?- pregunto

-Los dos tienen el corazón roto y no quiero que confundan el amor con soledad.

-Pues yo creo que no lo dices por eso-afirmó Sam- te conozco y debe haber algo más.

-Tienes razón, no se que pasará si él aparece.-Dijo finalmente Albert

-Él?- Pregunto intrigada Sam-

-Me entere que hace unos meses de la muerte de Susana Marlow-

-OH, POR DIOS!, entonces tu crees que venga a buscarla?-

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que si aún la ama va a luchar por recuperarla-dijo Albert viendo a Candy en el jardín.

-Pues creo que eso ya no te corresponde cariño, el destino se encargará te lo aseguro…-Dijo abrazándolo

Continuara…….

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero sea de su agrado.**

**Cualquier comentario o sugerencia enviarlo a lulunov9****yahoo.es**


	2. Chapter 2

Lluvia de Noviembre 

Capitulo 2

En busca del amor 

Habían pasado 3 años en los que la vida de Terry, había sido muy difícil, cumplió la promesa y estuvo con Susana hasta el día que murió.

Quiso buscar a Candy, pero tenia que arreglar su vida, la cual se había convertido en un caos, Primero por las habladurías de la gente al asegurar que Terry se comprometía con Susana por culpa, Luego se dio a conocer que era el hijo de Eleanor Baker y el Duque De Granchester y por ultimo la muerte de su prometida.

Pasaron varios meses en los cuales después de que las cosas se calmaron y en los que solo pensaba en Candy, en que tenia que volver a verla, un miedo lo invadía al preguntarse lo habría olvidado?, estaría con alguien más?, estas preguntas lo atormentaban.

Quería verla, así que cuando la temporada de su última obra termino, decidió tomar unas largas vacaciones, en las que había decidido recuperar la felicidad que hace ya 3 años dejo ir, en un hospital.

Así una noche partió a Chicago…..

En la mansión Candy y Sam estaban en el jardín….

-Te veo muy contenta, me da gusto que Archie y tú estén juntos.-Decía Sam-

-Lo estoy, en Archie encuentro la paz y seguridad que me hacían falta-contestaba mientras cortaba rosas-

-Eso me da gusto, pero lo amas?-Pregunto Sam

-Yo,…

-Buen día, veo que madrugaron-decía Albert mientras se acercaba a Sam y la besaba.

-Buenos días cariño, no quería despertarte estabas tan cansado, que decidí venir a ayudar a Candy con las rosas-

-mmm…creo que voy a llevar estas rosas adentro- dijo candy mientras dejaba a Abert y Sam muy cariñosos-

Cuando llego al recibidor se topo con Archie, quien también acababa de levantarse, pues la noche anterior Albert y él habían llegado muy tarde de Chicago, pues estaban resolviendo algunos asuntos.

-Hola amor- saludo Archie mientras rodeaba a Candy y la besaba

Candy solo correspondió al beso, Cuando se separaron sonrió.

-Te extrañe tanto!, Quería llegar temprano pero el trabajo se duplico, con las nuevas oficinas en Bostón-Decía Archie

-Lo importante es que ya estas aquí y que podremos disfrutar el día juntos-

-Pues creo que voy a fallarte porque tengo que regresar a Chicago, a firmar unos documentos, que necesita George.-Contesto con la mirada triste

-Puedo acompañarte, así estaremos juntos-Sonreía Candy, mientras tomaba la mano de Archie.

-Perfecto, entonces voy a darme una ducha y nos vamos

Archie le dio un beso a Candy y subió a su recamara.

Candy colocaba las rosas en un florero, cuando Albert y Sam entraban.

-Porque nos dejaste solos?-Pregunto Albert

-Porque no quería estorbar, tortolos-sonrió

Sam se sonrojo

-Bueno, y que tienen pensado hacer hoy?-Pregunto Candy ,para cambiar el tema.

-Pues la verdad no lo se, por què?-

-Archie y yo vamos a la ciudad quieren acompañarnos?-invito Candy

-Gracias pero Albert y yo queremos pasear por los alrededores-Contesto Sam

-ah, entiendo, quieren estar solos

-Candy!

-UPS, creo que mejor me voy de aquí-Candy se marcho por su bolso dejando a un Albert sonrojado.

Candy y Archie entraron al edificio y fueron hasta la oficina.

Después de un rato….

-Y bien eso es todo-Decía George estragándole un sobre a Archie

-Me parece que es factible, solo tendremos que modificar algunos puntos-decía Archie revisando unos papeles.

Candy observaba por la ventana, ya estaba aburrida 

-Van a estar aquí toda la tarde-decía impaciente- desde que habían llegado a Chicago sentía algo en el pecho, pero no podía describir que.

-Lo siento Srta. Candy, creo que ya es hora de que regresen a Lakewood- decía George levantándose de su asiento.

-Creo que tienes razón, será mejor marcharnos ahora, se avecina una tormenta.

Tomaron sus sacos y salieron rumo al ascensor.

Dentro del ascensor Archie bromeaba con Candy

Terry iba entrando al edificio, paso por el ascensor para llegar a la recepción.

El ascensor se abrió y salieron Archie y Candy sonriendo, hacia la salida

-Disculpe busco al Sr. William- Preguntó Terry recargándose en el escritorio

Candy que salía del edificio sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la voz… 

-En el piso 12, esta su oficina-Contesto la recepcionista-

Gracias- Terry se dirigió a el ascensor

Candy iba a voltear cuando….

-Vamos amor, te invito un helado- Decía Archie abrazándola, mientras caminaban al auto.

Asi se alejaron en el auto, mientras Terry llegaba al piso 12 

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Quiero hablar con el Sr, Williams-Pidio Terry

-Lo lamento pero el Sr. Williams no esta

-Y sabe donde puedo localizarlo?

-Lo siento pero no puedo darle esa información-Contesto la joven- puede venir mañana y hablar con él.

Terry se inclino al escritorio y usando sus dotes de actor y el hecho de que sabía como volver locas a las mujeres, dijo:

-Sabes, no soy de aquí y mañana temprano parto, me urge hablar con él, es un asunto personal- decía con su característico acento ingles.

La chica quiso negarse, pero no pudo al ver como le sonreía.

-El Sr. Williams se marcho a su casa en Lakewwood

-Gracias, preciosa-contesto Terry guiñándole un ojo.

Terry subió a un carruaje….

Archie y Candy ya estaban en Lakewood 

-Vaya parece que caerá una tormenta muy fuerte- decía Archie viendo por la ventana

-Parece que si, y Sam y Albert que no regresan

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que no deben tardar, deben estar muy ocupados disfrutando el uno del otro-Dijo mientras comenzaba a besar a Candy- disfrutemos que también estamos solos, los besos de Archie eran mas apasionados.

Candy quiso corresponder al beso pero algo le oprimía el pecho y se separo.

-Que pasa?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- y subió a su recamara

Archie se quedo pensativo 

Cuando iba acercándose a Lakewood, pidió al chofer que lo bajara quería pensar en lo que iba a decir al llegar a la mansión.

-Esta seguro de que quiere bajar aquí?, parece que pronto lloverá-Decía el chofer

-Esta bien, gracias-y le pago.

Terry comenzó a caminar rumbo a la Mansión, ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando comenzó a llover, muy fuerte.

-Sam creo que es mejor que yo conduzca, esta lloviendo y no se ve el camino

-Decía Albert.

-Vamos, estamos cerca de la mansión y conozco el camino-decía Sam dejando de ver al frente.

-CUIDADOOOO!!!!!!-Grito Albert

Sam freno, pero pudo ver que arrollo algo 

Albert bajo de inmediato del auto, y vio a un hombre tirado, lleno de lodo y sangre, inconsciente.

-LO MATE!, LO MATE!-gritaba Sam

-Cálmate solo esta inconsciente-decía Albert cargándolo

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital-Gritaba Sam

-Escucha, la mansión esta cerca llevémoslo ahí, -mientras lo subía al auto.

Llegaron a la Mansión… 

-Harry, por favor ayúdame llevar a este hombre a la habitación de huéspedes y manden traer al Doc. Smith-Pedía Albert mientras subía las escaleras-

-Qué pasa?-Preguntaba Candy al escuchar el alboroto

-Arrolle a un hombre-Lloraba Sam arrojándose a los brazos de Candy-

-Dónde esta?- tomaba el rostro de Sam con sus manos-

-Lo llevaron al cuarto de huéspedes-Contesto Sam

Candy llego a la habitación, la tormenta era muy fuerte y la luz se fue.

Albert que estaba ahí, encendió unas velas.

-Cómo esta?-pregunto Candy mientras se acercaba a la cama

-No, lo se, esta inconsciente-Respondía Albert mientras llenaba un recipiente con agua-

-Déjame revisarlo-Pidió Candy , acercando una vela cerca del hombre

-Este bien, voy a esperar al Doc. Smith, no debe tardar-

Albert salio de la habitación….

Candy comenzó a limpiarle la herida que tenia en la cabeza, cuando fue retirando todo el lodo que le cubría el rostro, Candy reconoció al hombre, y retrocedió…

-NO PUEDE SER!-se repetía

Candy se quedo de pie frente a la cama, estaba petrificada… La puerta se abrió y Albert entro… 

-Llego el médico-decía Albert –Qué pasa Candy?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama.-TERRY!-Fue lo único que dijo al reconocer el rostro…

-Muy bien, vamos a revisar a este hombre-Decía el Doctor mientras abría su maletín- Por favor Candy , voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, pues tenemos poca luz, por favor corta sus ropas, tengo que ver si tiene fracturas.

Candy estaba paralizada….

-Vamos has lo que te pedí, o ya olvidaste que eres enfermera?-Exigía el medico.

Candy obedeció, corto las prendas de Terry, y cuando toco su piel, sintió como una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba el cuerpo.

La luz regreso y el doctor puedo examinar a Terry.

-Vaya que esta lastimado, tiene 2 costillas rotas y un buen golpe en la cabeza-decía el doctor mientras entre los dos vendaban el torso desnudo de Terry. Pero es fuerte y joven, se recuperara pronto.

Candy no escuchaba, en su mente solo se repetía…-Terry 

Fuera de la habitación, Albert le contaba a Archie como habían sucedido las cosas y consolaba a Sam.

-Vamos cariño, verás que no es nada grave-decía mientras le daba un taza con té para que se calmara, se separo un poco de ella y se acerco a Archie.-Tengo que hablar contigo

-Qué pasa?-preguntó Archie muy inquieto.

-El hombre que arrollo Sam, es Terry…

-QUÉ?-

-Lo que escuchaste, es Terry-

-QUIERO QUE SE VAYA!-Archie camino directo a la Habitación donde estaba Terry

-Tranquilo - Albert lo sujeto de un brazo- entiendo que no lo quieras cerca Candy, pero esta herido y es mi responsabilidad, así que esperemos a que le medico diga que tiene y decidiré. -Finalizo Albert

En ese momento el Doctor salio de la habitación… 

Lo mate?-Preguntaba Sam muy nerviosa

-No, pero esta muy lastimado, así que teniendo un par de semanas de reposo estará bien, por favor no dejen de avisarme si algo se ofrece, ya le deje instrucciones a Candy para que se haga cargo del paciente, me retiro-

-Lo acompaño a la puerta-Decia Sam

Archie se acerco a Albert y le pregunto en voz baja-Y bien, que has decidido? 

-Ya escuchaste, tendrá que estar en reposo, así que se quedará hasta que este bien-se dirigió a las escaleras para acompañar a Sam a despedir al medico

-Pero Tio el…

-Vamos, Candy esta contigo, no tienes porque ponerte así, ella no lo merece-y diciendo esto bajo las escaleras.

-Que pasa?, Porque Archie se puso así?-Preguntaba Sam mientras entraban a la biblioteca, después de despedir al Doctor.

Albert le explico todo 

Dentro de la habitación de huéspedes, Candy observaba a Terry, se veía tan frágil, y a su vez tan varonil, sus músculos bien marcados, su rostro mas afilado, tan concentrada estaba viéndolo que no sintió cuando Archie entro.

-Es tarde, no vas a descansar?-Preguntó Archie

-Voy a quedarme a cuidarlo-Respondió Candy

-Porque?-Archie estaba molesto

-Porque esta herido y soy enfermera

-Así, pues no quiero!-dijo Archie, mientras la jalaba del brazo para sacarla de la habitación.

-Que crees que haces?-Dijo candy bajando la voz-Soy enfermera y me necesita- se soltó de Archie-

-Aún sientes algo por el?-pregunto con dolor+

-Archie, esto no viene al caso

-Claro que viene al caso!, CONTESTAME!

-Estoy contigo,… Terry es un capitulo que cerré cuando decidí ser tu novia,... pero el esta herido y voy a atenderlo… de acuerdo?-Explico Candy

Archie no contesto, salio molesto de la habitación… Candy regreso al lado de Terry, se sentó a su lado 

-Can… candy… candy…-Repetía Terry

-Cálmate, estoy aquí..

Terry abrió los ojos y acarició el rostro de Candy, ella sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía.

Terry cerró los ojos y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Candy no entendía porque sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se sentó en el sofá observándolo, hasta que el sueño la venció.

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, cuando Terry despertó, no reconoció el lugar, quiso levantarse cuando sintió dolor.

Candy despertó al oírlo quejarse 

-No te muevas, debes estar en reposo-Decía mientras se acercaba a él

-Candy….-fue lo único que dijo mientras ella le acomodaba la almohada.

Terry le tomo la mano-dime que esto no es un sueño-quiso sentarse pero de nuevo sintió dolor.

Candy se soltó 

-No te muevas, tienes dos costillas rotas-decía tratando de controlar su corazón.

-Como llegue aquí?-Pregunto mientras Candy servia un vaso con agua

-Te arrollaron-Decía Candy mientras le daba una píldora a Terry

-Ah!, ya recordé!-Contesto mientras bebía el agua

Candy tomo el vaso y lo coloco en una mesa 

-Yo vine a…-Terry iba a levantarse

Candy al ver que Terry levantaba la frazada, solo se giro 

-Qué paso con mi ropa?-Pregunto mientras veía debajo de las sabanas

-Yo…yo…te...quite…la ropa-Tartamudeaba Candy mientras sentía que se ponía de mil colores

-Vaya pecosa, no sabia que fueras tan atrevida-Decía Terry sonriendo

-Lo hice para que el doctor pudiera examinarte-Contesto inmediatamente

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-se reía Terry

-Puedo saber que es tan gracioso?-Candy fingía molestia

-Que a pesar de pasen mil años, tu sigues siendo la misma chica, que se sonroja-contesto en un tono mas suave

-Que hacías en Lakewood, en medio de la tormenta?-Pregunto Candy

El rostro de Terry cambio 

-Yo vine a…

Toc, toc,toc 

-Puedo pasar-Decia Albert en la puerta

-Claro, pasa-

-Necesito hablar con Terry a solas por favor-Pidio Albert

-De acuerdo-Candy salio y se fue directo a su recamará, necesitaba una ducha

Mientras tanto… 

-Como te sientes?

-Como si me hubieran arrollado-Contesto sarcásticamente Terry

-Vaya, creo que vas a estar bien, pues ya tienes tu peculiar sentido del humor-Dijo acercándose a la ventana.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, no es así?-Respondió Terry, su tono de voz era serio

-Si, bastante-Contesto mientras se giraba quedando frente a Terry-¿Qué hacías en Lakewood?

-Tú lo sabes… vine a buscarla…

Silencio….

-Veo que te sorprende, es por eso que primero quería hablar contigo y explicarte mis intenciones, pero no estabas en Chicago y decidí venir aquí… el resto ya lo sabes.-concluyo Terry.

-Y que piensas hacer?, han pasado tres años y te aseguro que Candy ha cambiado,…ellla siguió con su vida

-Se que no va a ser fácil pero ahora que voy a estar cerca de ella, voy a luchar.

-Puedes estar aquí, el tiempo que quieras, pero solo te pido que primero veas el camino donde vas a pisar.

-A que te refieres?-Terry estaba intrigado, no le gustaba la mirada de Albert

-Eso no me corresponde a mí, se que Tú y Candy necesitan hablar- y diciendo esto último salio de la habitación.

Terry se quedo con un mal sabor de boca, tenia un mal presentimiento, y pronto lo averiguaría…

Candy salio de la ducha, se arreglo y se dirigió al jardín al llegar a la entrada vio a Archie…

-Hola-saludo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso

-Hola –contesto secamente Archie, al tiempo que evitaba el beso de Candy

-Que pasa?-Pregunto al ver su actitud

-Nada, me tengo que ir-y camino hacia su auto

-Espera…

Pero Archie no escucho y se marcho Candy se entristeció, no le gustaba que Archie estuviera así 

-Que paso?-Pregunto Albert, al ver como Archie se había marchado

-Esta molesto-Contestaba con la mirada triste

-Por Terry?

Candy asintió con la cabeza 

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara

-Tu crees?

-Claro, solo dale tiempo, el que Terry este aquí no es fácil para el, pequeña.-Le decía mientras se sentaban en una banca

-Tampoco lo es para mí…Porque tenía que aparecer ahora, que por fin mi vida estaba en paz?-los ojos de candy se humedecieron

-No lo se, pero ustedes tienen muchas cosas de que hablar

-No!, el y yo ya no tenemos nada, todo quedo dicho esa noche en el hospital

-Estas segura?-preguntó Albert

Candy no contesto 

-Piensa las cosas pequeña, date tiempo para asimilar todo esto, y recuerda que cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente.

Albert se levanto y dejo a Candy pensativa Después de un rato, Candy se dirigió a la habitación de Terry 

-Hola, pecosa!, creí que ya me habías abandonado-

-Hola Terry, vine a revisarte y a traerte un poco de ropa para que te sientas más cómodo.

-Gracias-respondió tomando las prendas

-Candy se giro para que pudiera vestirse, se sentía tan nerviosa, que Terry lo noto.

-Vamos pecosa, si quieres puedes mirar-decía mientras se colocaba el pantalón

-Deja de decir tonterías y mejor dime que haces en Lakewood, no sabia que presentaran alguna obra aquí.

-Vine a buscarte-Contesto mientras se acercaba a paso lento a Candy

Ella se estremeció… 

-Necesitamos hablar

Candy se giro y se sonrojo al ver que tenia el torso desnudo 

-No, creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, y supongo que Susana debe estar preocupada.

-Precisamente de ella quiero hablar…

Candy solo lo miro 

-Susana murió hace casi un año

-Cómo paso?

-Le descubrieron un problema en el corazón

-Lo siento…

-Lo se, es por eso que vine a…-Terry hizo un mueca de dolor

-Debes descansar, aún no estas bien, regresa a la cama, por favor-decía mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse.

Terry sentía las manos de Candy, cerca de el, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, no lo dudo y se disponía a besarla pero Candy giro el rostro.

-Es mejor que duermas, así te sentirás mejor.

-Me sentiré mejor cuando escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte-Dijo sujetándole un brazo, provocando que Candy se sentará en la cama.

Candy lo miro…Terry se acerco a ella…su respiración era agitada, acaricio su mejilla…tomo el rostro de Candy en sus manos y la beso..

Ella solo sintió como la besaba y se separo abruptamente..

-NO!- y salio corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un Terry contrariado

-Que me pasa?, porque permití que me besará –se repetía mientras corría a su recamara-Esto no esta bien-se llevo las manos a su rostro- Yo estoy con Archie, yo enterré mis sentimientos-Lloraba.

El resto del día no salio de su habitación…en su mente miles de pensamientos le daban vuelta, el sentir los labios de Terry aunque solo fue un instante había sido suficiente para confundirla.

CONTINUARA…. 

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, ahora con el segundo capitulo de mi fic,**

**Espero que si alguien lo lee me de su opinión.**

**La agradecería mucho..**

**Atte.**

**Lulú Torres **


	3. Chapter 3

Lluvia de Noviembre 

Capitulo 3

Luchando contra el destino 

En Chicago…

Archie no dejaba de pensar en como se comporto con Candy, no podía concentrarse, sabía que tenia que disculparse con ella, pero sobre todo demostrarle cuanto la amaba, no podía permitir que la presencia de Terry, perturbara su relación, así que tomo su saco y regreso a Lakewood.

Al llegar quiso hablar con Candy pero Sam le informo que no había salido de su habitación el resto del día, así que Archie decidió hablar con ella en la mañana.

Esa noche tres personas no pudieron conciliar el sueño, tenían muchas cosas en que pensar.

Al otro día….

George llego muy temprano a Lakewood, entro a la biblioteca y espero a Albert.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntaba Albert mientras se cerraba la puerta.

-Sr. Williams, una de las bodegas en Boston se incendio y se perdió todo.-Contestaba George mientras veía como Albert se dejaba caer en su silla.

-Como paso?-Albert estaba pálido

-Al parecer fue un accidente, pero tiene que hablar con los socios lo antes posible, esta en juego una gran fortuna.

Albert comenzó a sudar, sabia que si la perdida era total, afectaría a todo los negocios de la familia, se aflojo la corbata.

-Se siente bien Sr.?-Interrogo George al ver como se tocaba el pecho.

-Estoy bien, por favor prepara todo, saldremos de inmediato.

George salio de a biblioteca.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado dando paso a Archie que llevaba en sus manos un ramillete de rosas. Caminó en silencio hacia donde dormía Candy, colocando las rosas a un lado de la cama, para dirigirse hacia las ventanas.

- ¡Buenos días!- exclamó mientras abría de par en par las cortinas del ventanal.

- mmm...¿Archie , que haces aquí? - preguntó con voz somnolienta mientras se levantaba perezosamente sobre las almohadas.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa-decía, mientras se acercaba a ella- me comporte como un idiota.

Candy lo miro-Abrázame-pidió y se refugio en los brazos de Archie.

-Qué tienes?-pregunto al ver su reacción.

-Nada, solo que no quiero tener problemas, entre tu y yo.

-Entonces me perdonas?

Candy le dio un beso,-todo queda olvidado, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Archie salio de la habitación y se topo con Dorothy ..

-Joven el Sr. Williams quiere hablar con usted, esta en la biblioteca.

-Gracias Dorothy, voy a verlo.

Llego a la biblioteca y se encontró con un Alrbet pálido.

-Querías verme?-pregunto Archie

-Pasa, surgió un problema.

Albert le explico que tendría que irse a Boston a resolver todo y Archie se quedaría a cargo de los negocios en Chicago.

Terry despertó, y con mucho cuidado se incorporo, al notar, que no le dolía tanto, decidió salir de su habitación.

Recorrió los pasillos, tenia curiosidad por saber cual era la recamara de Candy, cuando Sam lo descubrió…

-Buenos días Sr. Granchester, por lo que veo ya esta mucho mejor, no sabe el peso que me quita de encima-exclamaba mientras se acercaba a él.

-Disculpe, pero quién es usted?

-Oh! Pero que maleducada, mi nombre es Samantha soy la esposa de William y…la persona que lo arrollo-termino de decir en voz muy baja.

-Ah!, así que fue usted, PUES QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!-exclamaba

-NO!, QUE ESTABA HACIENDO USTED EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO!-replico Sam

-Venia a buscar a Candy-contesto cambiando el tono de su voz- creo que debería agradecerle pues gracias a usted pude verla nuevamente.

-Pues de nada-respondió Sam-pero que hace de pie?-interrogo- Candy dijo que debería estar en reposo y yo vine a traerle el desayuno, así que vuelva a la cama.

-Vaya pero que carácter-dijo Terry entrando nuevamente a su habitación.

Sam le coloco el desayuno en una mesa.

-Y Candy?

-mmm…me pidió que lo atendiera

-Ella no va a venir hoy?, necesito hablar con ella-pidió Terry

-Pues tal vez mas tarde, ahora esta en el jardín, bueno me retiro, si necesita algo, hazlo saber, estas en tu casa.-y diciendo esto ultimo Sam salio de la habitación.

Después de terminar el desayuno, Terry salio al jardín.

En el jardín, Candy estaba leyendo un libro, o al menos fingía que lo hacía, porque su mente estaba en otro lado.

-Buen día pecosa!-saludo Terry recargado en un árbol.

Candy se asusto

-Que susto me has dado, Terrece. Qué haces de pie?, deberías estar en cama-dijo tratando de no verlo a los ojos.

-Pues como mi enfermera me abandono, vine a verte, además ya me siento mejor.-Terry se acerco-Leyendo?

-Sí…

-Pues no sabia que supieras leer al revés?-pregunto señalando el libro que Candy tenia en las manos

-Pues yo así leo-contesto Candy, levantándose

-Ja,ja,ja,ja

-De que te ríes?-pregunto molesta

-Ya había olvidado como se te mueven las pecas, cuando te enojas-decía Terry sonriendo

-Y cuando vas a entender que a mi me gustan mis pecas-respondía sacándole la lengua.

El rostro de Terry se puso serio, se acerco a Candy quedando frente a ella.

-Aunque pasen los años, tu sigues siendo la misma-la miro fijamente-Tengo tantas cosas que decirte-dijo Terry tratando de tomarle la mano, cuando…

-Vaya!, por lo que veo ya te recuperaste, Granchester-interrumpió Archie acercándose a ellos.

-Corwell, no sabia que estabas aquí, como no fuiste a visitarme-contesto de manera irónica-

-Tenia mejores cosas, que verte-Respondió a la defensiva, mientras rodeaba a Candy por los hombros.

Terry solo observo y no le gusto como se acercaba a Candy.

-Si nos disculpas, necesito hablar con MI NOVIA a solas-sentencio

-Que acabas de decir?-Pregunto con un rayo de furia en los ojos

Candy sintió que el mundo se le venia encima.

-Lo que escuchaste, es mi novia-decía mientras besaba la mejilla de Candy.

Terry miro a Candy, ella solo bajo la mirada.

Archie ignoro a Terry y se llevo a Candy.

Terry se quedo solo en el jardín.

Cuando entraban en la mansión Archie hablo..

-Creí que ya se lo habías dicho?-pregunto molesto

-Yo…-Candy no sabía que decir

En ese momento Albert iba saliendo de la biblioteca, no se veía bien., Candy lo noto y se acerco a él.

-Qué te pasa Albert?-Pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse

-No me siento bien, me duele aquí-señalando su pecho.

-Déjame revisarte-dijo Candy mientras desabotonaba la camisa-hace cuanto tienes este dolor

-Desde hace unos días, pero hoy es mas intenso-respondió con una mueca de dolor-

-Que tiene?

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital

-Estoy bien, solo necesito algo para el dolor-Insistía Albert

-No seas necio, necesitas un médico.-respondió enérgica Candy

-Pero tengo que ir a Boston, no puedo posponer el viaje

-No te preocupes por eso Tío, yo me haré cargo.

-Estas seguro?-decía Albert mientras subía al auto en compañía de Sam y de Candy.

Así se marcharon rumbo al hospital…

Terry regreso a la mansión, al entrar se topo con Archie.

-Qué paso?-pregunto al ver como se marchaban en el auto.

-Nada que te incumba-Contesto a la defensiva Archie

-Que carácter!

-No te quiero cerca de Candy!-exigió

-Ja,ja,ja, QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME LO QUE PUEDO O NO HACER!-respondió enfrentándolo

-EL NOVIO DE CANDY!

-SERÁS SU NOVIO, PERO NO SU DUEÑO!

-TE LO ADVIERTO GRANCHESTER, AHORA YO ESTOY A SU LADO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE VUELVAS A LASTIMARLA-amenazó Archie.

-TARDE O TEMPRANO CANDY Y YO VOLEVEREMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS-Terry lo miro desafiante.

-ESO NUNCA!.-Archie al escuchar esto último sintió que la sangre le hervía iba a lanzarse sobre Terry cuando…

-Qué pasa aquí?-Interrumpió George

Archie y Terry solo se miraron

-Nada, solo intercambiábamos puntos de vista, No es así Corwell?-Respondió Terry, arqueando la ceja

-Pues lamento interrumpir, pero me tope con el auto del Sr. William, paso algo?-Interrogo George

-Pasemos a la Biblioteca, por favor-Pidió Archie al tiempo que pasaba a un lado de Terry y le decía en voz baja- Aléjate de ella-

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Tómalo como quieras-Finalizo Archie mientras entraba en la biblioteca.

Dorothy pasaba en ese momento y Terry la detuvo.

-Disculpa la Srta. Candy?

-No, esta en la mansión, se fue con el Sr. William y su esposa rumbo al hospital

-¿Hospital?, Qué paso?

-El Sr. Se puso mal y se lo llevaron al hospital

Terry se quedo preocupado, estimaba a Albert, tenia que averiguar lo que había pasado así que se acerco a la biblioteca y escucho lo que hablaban.

-Sr. Que le paso al Sr. William?

-Se puso mal después de tu visita y por seguridad Candy decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo al hospital.

-Pero entonces no es nada grave?

-Eso parece, de cualquier forma antes de partir iré al hospital.

-Partir?

-George necesito que me informes lo que el tío tiene que hacer en Boston, yo voy en su lugar.

-De acuerdo-respondía George mientras le daba la información.

Terry escucho y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, con Archie lejos por fin podría hablar con Candy y descubrir si todavía sentía algo por él.

Subió las escaleras mientras veía como Archie se marchaba.

Albert había sido atendido de emergencia, pues debido al exceso de trabajo de los últimos meses, le había provocado una ulcera.

Sam y Candy esperaban

-Como esta Doctor?-Preguntaba Sam muy preocupada

-Cálmese, el Sr., Andrew se pondrá, bien.

-Lo ves, Sam te lo dije

-Debo felicitarla Srta. Andrew, pues su diagnostico fue el correcto, el Sr. Andrew presenta los síntomas de una ulcera gástrica.

-Podemos verlo-Pedía Candy

-Desde luego, pasen- decía el medico mientras le abría la puerta

Albert dormía por los medicamentos, Sam se acerco le acaricio el rostro y se sentó junto a él.

-El Sr. Andrew permanecerá un par de días aquí, para controlar la ulcera, pero necesitara reposo, pues si no se cuida esa ulcera podría causar muchos problemas-le comentaba el Doctor a Candy

-Entiendo, y no se preocupe que por mi cuenta corre que Albert va a descansar.

-Me retiro

Candy al ver a Sam con Albert decidió esperar fuera de la habitación

Archie llego al hospital antes de partir a Boston.

-Cómo esta?

-Bien, solo fue un susto, Sam esta con él-Respondía Candy

-Me da gusto, crees que pueda verlo?

-Yo creo que si

Toc, toc

-Se puede?

-Pasa-Dijo Sam

-Como te sientes Tío?

-Mejor-Respondía Albert mientras Sam le acomodaba la Almohada

-Que dijo el Doctor?

-Que necesita reposo y olvidarse del trabajo-interrumpió Candy

-Va! no es para tanto, ustedes saben que ser el patriarca de la familia no es fácil y que tarde o temprano tengo que volver a los negocios.

-Pues por ahora, no tienes que preocuparte Tío, yo me haré cargo del asunto en Boston, tu solo preocúpate por recuperarte, Me tengo que ir George espera

-Suerte-decía Sam

-Por favor mantenme informado-Pedía Albert

-Albert!-le reñía Sam

Fuera de la habitación Archie se despedía de Candy

-Te voy a extrañar-La abrazo

-Archie, respecto a lo de…

-Shhh! A mi regreso hablaremos, yo confió en ti -La beso y se marcho

Candy entro nuevamente a la habitación

-Por fin se quedo dormido-Decía Sam bajando la voz, al tiempo que se acercaba a Candy.

-Creo que va a dormir toda la noche, ve a descansar Sam yo me hago cargo

-Gracias Candy, pero sino te importa prefiero hacerlo yo, regresa a la mansión.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, las dos no podemos estar aquí, regresa a Lakewood, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la mansión.

-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me avisas, si?

-De acuerdo

Candy regreso a Lakewood, subió las escaleras, al pasar por la habitación de huéspedes, quiso entrar pero no pudo, algo dentro de ella se lo impidió, fue a su recamará, entro encendió una lamparita de su mesa de noche, se soltó el pelo, iba a quitarse el vestido cuando escucho una voz detrás, al tiempo que la rodeaban por la cintura….

-Dime si ya no sientes nada por mi, porque correspondiste a mi beso?-Preguntaba Terry al tiempo que hundía su rostro en la cabellera de Candy.

Candy no contestaba

Terry la giro quedando frente a frente, la atrajo hacia él y la beso como nunca lo había hecho.

-Lo ves, tu cabeza te dice que ya no me amas, pero tu corazón me dice que aún sientes algo por mi y mientras este aquí voy a luchar por recuperarte.-la soltó y camino hacia la puerta

-NO VUELVAS A BESARME TERRECE GRANCHESTER, LO ENTIENDES!-Exigió Candy, mientras sentía como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Terry regreso y volvió a besarla, esta vez mas apasionado, candy se resistía, cuando termino el beso le dijo-POR QUE LO SIGUES NEGANDO, NO ME HAS DEJADO DE AMAR, TU Y YO SOMOS UNO SOLO!

-VETE, VETE, porque si no, yo….yo…

-Terry aún la tenia abrazada y nuevamente la beso, esta vez Candy ya no opuso resistencia, ya no podía negar lo que sentía por Terry.

Terry comenzó a besarle el cuello y a repetirle -Te Amo, nunca debí dejarte ir esa noche…

Pero Candy se separó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-No puedo Terry, vete por favor- Candy lloraba

-Candy que pasa?

-Necesito aclarar mis sentimientos

-Que quieres decir?-preguntaba enojado

-Todo ha pasado muy rápido Terry, y no se que es lo que siento por Ti y que es lo que siento por Archie.-Candy sollozaba

Terry no dijo nada, estaba furioso, se marcho azotando la puerta

Candy solo lloró, Terry tenia razón sentía algo por él, algo muy fuerte, pero también por Archie, el le había dado el amor y la tranquilidad que su vida necesitaba.

Continuara…..

Hola chicas aquí estoy de nuevo espero les guste este capitulo, porque las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes.

Ya saben cualquier comentario bueno o malo háganlo saber.

Atte.

Lulú Torres

**luluno9**


	4. Chapter 4

Lluvia de Noviembre 

Capitulo 4

Una visita inesperada 

Durante 2 días Candy evito a Terry a toda costa y él se dedico a pensar en lo que ella había dicho, estaba decidido a luchar, no iba a perderla, no después de que acepto sentir algo por él. Le daría tiempo…

Candy estaba preparando todo pues Albert regresaría esa tarde.

Tan ocupada estaba cortando rosas para ponerlas en la habitación de Albert, que no se dio cuenta de que Terry la observaba.

Cuando termino su labor y se dirigía a la Mansión, se topo con él provocando que las rosas cayeran.

-Lo siento-se disculpaba Terry al tiempo que se inclinaba para recoger las rosas.

-Gracias-

-Es un Jardín muy bello, y a pesar de que es Otoño, aún dan rosas-decía Terry mirando a Candy.

-Son unas rosas muy especiales, muy fuertes-Respondía Candy viéndolo a los ojos.

-Son el legado de Anthony?-Pregunto

-Si…-Candy se sorprendió

-Pues que envidia le tengo-decía Terry tomando una rosa.

Candy lo miro-¿Por qué?

-Porque a pesar de que ya no esta, sigue a tu lado….

Candy noto la tristeza en los ojos de Terry.

-¿Por qué? Me has evitado pecosa?-la mirada de Terry cambio

-Yo no te evito, solo que tengo que hacerme cargo de todo en ausencia de Sam-

-¿Estas segura? - se acercaba a ella- ¿entonces porque te pones nerviosa?

-Terry no molestes, por favor -pedía Candy -..._es otro totalmente_-pensaba

-Esta bien, solo ¿puedo pedirte algo?-Pedía Terry

-Supongo que si

-Déjame estar contigo como en el Colegio

-Terry…

-Vamos a ser amigos, por lo menos déjame tener eso.-La mirada de Terry era suplicante

-Esta bien, Amigos-se dieron la mano sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos.

-Muy bien pecosa, dime ¿que es todo el alboroto?

-Ah!, ya lo había olvidado, hoy regresa Albert y Sam del hospital y todavía me falta la comida.-Respondía apurada-

-Creí que tenías servidumbre

-Sí, pero la dieta de Albert es especial y tengo que supervisar todo.

-Pues entonces te ayudo-respondía mientras sujetaba a Candy de la mano y corrían a la mansión.

Llegaron a la mansión, entraron a la cocina, todo ese tiempo se la pasaron bromeando, Terry se reía de ella al ver que cocinar no era una de sus virtudes. Candy le reñía y por un momento se sintieron esos dos chicos del Colegio San Pablo

_Es el de siempre__ -_pensaba Candy mientras veía a Terry sonreír

De pronto un claxon se escucho…

-Son ellos!-Exclamaba Candy mientras corría a recibirlos

Albert bajaba del auto ayudado por Sam

-Bienvenido!-decía Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Albert!, ¿Cómo estas?-Saludaba Terry

-Pues feliz de estar en casa-respondía Albert mientras entraban a la mansión

-¿Por qué están llenos de harina?-Preguntaba Sam divertida al notar que Terry y Candy estaban todos blancos

-Yo…estaba preparando la comida para Albert-Respondía Candy jugando con sus dedos

-Que no se supone que debo recuperarme?-Interrogo Albert

-Albert!-protesto Candy

Ja, ja, ja,ja, todos reían

-Basta ya de reírse de mí-decía mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá-

-De acuerdo-contesto Albert

-¿Qué dijo el médico?-Pregunto Terry

-Que esta muy estresado y eso le ocasiono un úlcera, así que por un tiempo tendrá que olvidarse de los negocios-Contestaba Sam rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Pues por mi encantado de tomar un descanso, pero no puedo y menos ahora que paso lo de Boston.

-Olvídate de ello, Archie y George se están haciendo cargo-Decía Candy mientras se sacudía la harina del vestido.

-Y ¿Cómo estas tú Terry?-Interrogaba Albert

-Recuperado, espero que no me eches de tu casa-

-Claro que no, ya te lo había dicho puedes permanecer el tiempo que quieras –respondía al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- Si me disculpan, quiero descansar.

Albert se fue a su habitación, estaba preocupado no solo por los negocios, sino por esos 3 chicos a los que estimaba.

Sam se quedo con ellos tomando el té. Le basto dejar de ver a Candy un par de días para darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado en ella y sabía que la presencia de Terry tenía que ver.

Terry observaba las pinturas que decoraban la habitación y Candy le explicaba quienes eran.

-Así que esta es La Sra. Elroy-exclamaba Terry

-Si, ella es

-Y por cierto dónde esta?, en todo este tiempo no la he visto, por aquí.-Preguntaba Terry

-Ella, Elisa y Neal están en Europa desde hace seis meses.-Respondía Candy

-Y ese par aún te molesta?

-De vez en cuando, supongo que algunas cosas no cambian

-Disculpe Sra. Acaba de llegar esto para usted-decía Dorothy mientras le entregaba un sobre a Sam-

Sam abrió el Sobre

-Qué pasa Sam?

-Es una carta de mi tío Fred, pidiéndome que reciba un tiempo a mi prima Megan, en lo que el se instala en Francia.

-Pues parece que no te da gusto-decía Terry

-No, es eso, solo que llega mañana y yo no quiero dejara solo a Albert.

-Pues si quieres yo puedo ir a recogerla, claro si Candy quiere acompañarme-

-Por mi no hay problema, mañana Terry y yo nos haremos cargo.

Sam solo sonrió

El resto de la tarde la pasaron platicando, Candy se sentía bien al lado de Terry pero no quería aceptarlo, no aún.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy y Terry partieron a Chicago a la estación a recibir a la prima de Sam.

Durante el trayecto Terry conducía con una mano en el volante y a otra recargada en la ventanilla, de reojo veía a Candy y se moría de ganas de raptarla y hacerla entender que aún sentía algo por él.

En cuanto a Candy, ella también de vez en cuando lo veía y no podía negar lo guapo que estaba, y sobre todo que aún hacía que sintiera mariposas.

-En que piensas pecas?-interrumpió sus pensamientos

-En nada en particular, solo veía el paisaje-Respondía Candy

-Es muy bello, a pesar de que pronto llegará el invierno

-Sí, y en la colina se ve mejor. Hace mucho que no voy-su mirada se puso triste

-Pues que te parece si vamos un día de estos?-Pregunto Terry mirándola-Me gustaría mucho saludar a tus madres, se portaron muy bien cunado las visite

-Les daría mucho gusto verte, te admiran mucho

-De verdad?-pregunto sorprendido

-Si, hasta tienen un álbum lleno de recortes y noticias tuyas-contestaba emocionada

-Vaya!, no creí que mi popularidad llegará hasta el hogar de Pony-Respondía Terry muy contento

-Pues créelo, eres muy famoso, ¿no te da gusto?

-Me gusta el teatro, me apasiona, pero no me gusta ser acosado. El teatro es un trabajo más, pero las personas no lo entienden.-Respondía nostálgico

-Debe ser difícil

-Si, pero se como escabullirme-Decía guiñándole un ojo-y dime Pecosa por que abandonaste la enfermería?-

-Yo..yo no quise abandonar mi trabajo, pero pasaron muchas cosas que me alejaron de ella

-Y puedo saber cuales fueron?

Candy bajo la mirada, ella sabía que una de las razones por las que abandono su trabajo fue por todos los acontecimientos que vinieron después de su separación, pero ese era un tema del que aún no podía hablar y menos con él.

-Llegamos-Decía Candy evadiendo la pregunta

Terry ya no dijo nada, estaciono el auto y fueron a recibir a la prima de Sam.

-Que haces?-pregunto Candy al ver como Terry se hacía una coleta y se colocaba un sombrero y bufanda cubriéndole el rostro.

-Ya te lo dije, no me gusta que me acosen y no quiero que se enteren de que estoy aquí.

Candy solo sonrío

-Y bien como vamos a saber quien es la Prima?

Candy solo lo miro

-mmm…no lo se

-COMO TÚ NO LA CONOCES?!-

-No, solo he escuchado de ella- Decía encogiendo los hombros

-Ya veo, eres la misma despistada de siempre- Respondía mientras ponía un dedo en la frente de Candy

-Mira! –Grito Candy señalando- esa Srta. Trae el emblema de la familla de Sam

Candy se acerco y se presento

-Hola, tu eres Megan Wilmar?

-Si

-Soy Candy White Andrew y él es….

-Terrece Granchester-interrumpió Terry-es un placer-decía mientras se inclinaba y le besaba la mano

Candy solo observo y no le gusto nada.

-Encantada, pero y mi prima?

-Ella no pudo venir a recibirte porque su esposo enfermo y no quería dejarlo solo-Respondía Candy

-Pero venimos en su representación, para llevarte a Lakewood – dijo Terry ofreciéndole su brazo a las dos damas.

Los tres se dirigieron al auto, durante todo el camino Megan platico con Terry pues se había dado cuenta de que era el famoso actor.

Candy casi no hablaba, sentía algo en la boca del estomago, desde que vio como Terry saludaba a Megan.

Terry se había dado cuenta y decidió seguir.

-Y a que se debe que un famoso actor este en Lakewood? mi prima no me había dicho nada-Preguntaba Megan

-Digamos que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en ese lugar y Albert me permitió estar en su casa gracias a tu Prima-Respondía Terry mientras la observaba por el espejo.

-No, entiendo?

-Tu prima me arrollo

-De verdad?-Contesto sorprendida

-No, fue nada del otro mundo, solo fueron unos cuantos golpes-Dijo finalmente Candy, sin querer

Terry solo sonrío

Bueno hemos llegado.

Bajaron del auto y los recibió Sam y Albert

Sam y Megan se abrazaron, y como tenían mucho tiempo sin verse se quedaron charlando.

Candy iba a su recamará, cuando Terry se le cruzo en las escaleras..

-Que pasa Candy?, parece que algo te molesta?- La interrogó Terry

-Pues no se porque lo dices-

-Todo el camino, casi no hablaste- Decía acercándose

-De verdad?, pues no me di cuenta, escuchándote hablar con Megan –respondía molesta – Ahora si me disculpas quiero ir a mi habitación, de pronto me dolió la cabeza – y diciendo esto se marcho.

Terry se recargo en el pasamanos cruzando los brazos y riendo – Esta celosa – Pensaba

Durante la cena Terry continuo molestando a Candy al portarse muy caballeroso con Megan.

Candy sentía que ya no iba a soportarlo, pero no iba a aceptar que estaba celosa.

Al terminar la cena Candy solo se fue a su recamará, cerro la puerta y se dejo caer sobre su cama, tomo una almohada entre sus brazos apretándola fuerte mientras decía - Pero que se cree!, portándose así con Megan. Por que me siento así, no quiero que este cerca de ella –se repetía recostándose – estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que se quedo dormida.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Megan había llegado y al parecer todos en la Mansión estaban encantados con ella pues era una buena chica, muy hermosa, agradable, toda una dama.

Candy había platicado con ella y se había dado cuenta de que era buena persona y aunque cuando estaban solas se llevaban bien cuando Terry estaba cerca Candy no lo soportaba y siempre se retiraba.

Una tarde Candy estaba en su habitación, no quería salir pues Terry y Megan estaban muy platicadores en el jardín, pero tuvo que hacerlo al darse cuenta de que por fin Archie había regresado.

Bajo a recibirlo, Archie la tomo en sus brazos y la beso. Terry y Megan entraban en ese momento.

Terry al verlos quiso golpear a Archie, apretó los puños.

-Aún sigues aquí?, creí que a mi regreso ya estarías lejos-Decía rodeando a Candy por la cintura.

-Que buenos modales tienes Corwell, yo también te extrañe – respondía irónico

Albert al notar la riña interrumpió- Bienvenido Archie

-Hola Tío, me da gusto ver que ya estas mejor- decía mientras se abrazaban

-Pero ven y dame un abrazo-Pedía Sam extendiendo los brazos - se separó y se sorprendió al no reconocer a la chica.

-Archie, quiero presentarte a prima Megan, va a quedarse con nosotros mientras su padre se instala en Francia

-Mucho gusto, Archibald Corwell a sus pies- decía inclinándose mientras le besaba la mano.

Megan al sentir como le besaba, sintió algo que le gusto y se sonrojo.

-El gusto es mío- contestaba sonriendo

Archie también sonrió

Terry observo la reacción de Candy y se dio cuenta de que fue muy diferente a cuando él saludo a Megan en la estación.

CONTINUARA……

Pronto, muy pronto el capitulo 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Lluvia de Noviembre 

Capitulo 5

Puntos de vista diferentes

Despues de unos días, en la Mansión se vivia una tensión muy grande pues Albert habia recibido noticias de la tía abuela, diciendole que en un par de semanas regresaria a Lakewood y eso significaba que Elisa y Neal vendrian con ella.

-Albert que pasa? no tienes buena cara- Pregunataba Sam

-No es nada, solo que falta poco para que regrese la Tía –Respondia Albert sentandose en el sofá.

-Y estas preocupado por que regresa con Neal y Elisa?-Interrogaba mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Tengo miedo de lo que pasará cuando Elisa se de cuenta de que Terry esta aqui, no quiero que lastime a Candy.

-No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura de que Terry y Archie no se lo van a permitir.

-Eso me preocupa más, no quiero enfrentamientos y esos dos solo buscan cualquier pretexto para reñir.- Albert se refugiaba en el regaso de Sam

Sam acariciaba el cabello de su esposo-Todo va a estar bien

En el jardín Archie practicaba esgrima, era uno de sus pasatiempos cuando se quedaba en la mansión.

-No sabia que practicaras esgrima?-Interrogaba Megan mientras Archie se quitraba la careta.

-Es uno de mis pasatiempos-respondia mientras se servia un vaso con limonada.

-Eres bueno aunque tus movimientos son lentos -Decia Sam mientras tomaba el florete.

Archie la vio sorprendido

-Que pasa?, nunca habias visto a una chica practicar esgrima?-Preguntó Megan

-El esgrima no es para las chicas-respondia mientras le quitaba el florete

-Jajaja, pero que tonteria estas diciendo-Reia Megan- Te aseguro que manejo la espada mejor tú.

-De verdad?, por que no me enseñas?-Reto Archie

-Esta bien.

Megan tomo un florete y se puso frente a Archie

-EN GUARDIA!

Megan comenzó con moviemientos sencillos. Al principio Archie quiso darle ventaja por ser una chica pero despues se dío cuenta de que en verdad era agil, hacia los movimeintos muy rapido y en poco tiempo logro derrotarlo.

-TOUCHE!-Grito Megán tocando a su contricante – Dio un paso hacia atrás, se quito la careta y sonriendo dijo:-Y bien que decias sobre las chicas y el esgrima?

-Pues me retracto-Decia mientras se inclinaba en señal de disculpas-en verdad eres buena, como aprendiste?

-Mi padre siempre ha practicado esgrima asi que desde pequeña me ha gustado, y le insisti mucho hasta que accedio a enseñarme.-Respondia mientras dejaba el equipo sobre la mesa.

-Tu padre debe ser muy agil con la espada.-contestaba mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Eso creo- respondió mientras bajaba la mirada

Archie y Megan se quedaron conversando y poco a poco descubrieron que tenian mas cosas en común.

En otro lado de Lakewood Candy se encontraba sentada frente al portal de Stear y al recordarlo con sus inventos una sonrisa llena de nostalgia la inavadio.

-Hola pecas! Porque tan pensativa?-Interumpio Terry

-Cuando vas a entender que no me llamo pecas!-

-Vamos no riñas, mejor dime a que se debe que Corwell no este contigo?, por que desde que regreso no te deja sola ni un momento-preguntaba mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Esta practicando esgrima, y yo tenia ganas de caminar

-Pues yo te veo sentada y pensativa que tienes?-Pregunto preocupado al ver la mirada triste de su pecosa.

-Nada, solo que al llegar aqui recorde a Stear, aqui fue la primera vez que lo vi este era su portal, él lo construyo.

-En serio?, vaya! si que era ingenioso, es una pena que ya no este, pudimos ser buenos amigos-Terry recordo cuando se despidio de él en Londres.

-Estoy segura de que asi hubiera sido

-Lo que no entiendo es como siendo un Andrew permitieron que se enrolará en la guerra?-Cuestiono

-Nadie lo sabia, él solo lo decidió...si yo me hubiera dado cuenta...tal vez-Las lagrimas invadieron el rostro de Candy al recordar como la despidio en la estación.-

-No podias hacer nada si él ya había tomado la desición.-le respondía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-No, no entiendes el fue a despedirme y yo no me di cuenta-Candy se refugio en los brazos de Terry

Terry no entendia pero ya no quisó preguntar al darse cuenta de que Candy sufria, asi que solo la abrazo y dejo que su pecosa se desahogará.

Estuvieron asi un buen rato hasta Candy se calmó.

-Estas mejor?-Preguntó Terry al ver que dejo de llorar

-Si, gracias Terry-lo miro a los ojos

-De que?-correspondio a la mirada

-Por estar aqui-le sonrio

-Si tú me lo pides estaría contigo para siempre-Terry le tomo las manos

-Es tarde, es mejor que regresemos a la Mansión-se separó

-Por que lo evitas Candy?-La miro fijamente a los ojos

-No se de que hablas-contesto mientras bajaba la mirada

-ÉL destino nos da una nueva oportunidad, no lo entiendes?-

Candy lo miro a los ojos, Terry le tomo el rostro

-Te prometo que ahora todo será diferente-quiso besarla pero Candy lo detuvo, dandole la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto desconcertado mientras quedaba frente a ella

Candy por fín hablo

-PASA, PASA QUE AHORA TODO ES DIFERENTE, DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS TRATE DE SEGUIR CON MI VIDA, de olvidarte y cuando por fín mi vida tiene estabilidad, aparaces.

-De que estas hablando?-Pregunto impaciente Terry

-Yo, yo no... yo no puedo, no debo corresponderte, porque...-la voz se le quebraba

-PORQUE AHORA ERES NOVIA DE CORWELL!!!?-grito al fin

Candy solo agacho el rostro

-LE QUITASTE EL NOVIO A TU QUERIDA ANNIE, ESO SI ES CORRECTO?-Terry estaba fuera de si-

Candy levanto la mirada y lo abofeteó.

-CALLATE!!! NO SABES COMO PASARON LAS COSAS!-grito Candy con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-ASI, PUES EXPLICAMELO-Exigio mientras la tomaba por los hombros-DIME, COMO ERES LA NOVIA DE ARCHIE, CUANDO TU MEJOR AMIGA ESTA ENAMORADA DE EL?

Candy empujo a Terry

-Annie...Annie murió-Candy lloraba

Terry se quedo frio, su rostro y tono de voz cambiaron al instante

-Lo siento yo...yo no sabía-Dijo con la voz mas suave

-Después de su muerte Archie se fue a un viaje largo y a su regreso empezamos a convivir mucho y solo paso...yo queria tener paz y en él la encontre-Dijo finalmente corriendo a la Mansión.

Candy...

-Terry se quedo parado se sentía muy mal por todo lo que habia dicho, nunca quiso lastimarla.

Albert y Sam salian de la biblioteca cuando vieron como Candy entraba llorando a su habitación.

Ambos se preocuparon asi que Sam decidió ir a verla.

Candy estaba desconsolada, le dolio mucho lo que Terry le dijo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Sam entro y Candy se arrojo a sus brazos.

-Terry...

-Que paso entre ustedes para que estes asi?-Pregunto mientras la abrazaba

Candy le conto todo a Sam

-Vamos cariño, estoy segura de que no fue su intención lastimarte-Le decia mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

-Pero siempre lo hace, siempre termina lastimándome-Candy se arrojo sobre su almohada y continuo llorando

Sam entendió que necesitaba estar sola, así que salio de la habitación, fue directo al comedor, y se topo con Archie y Megan que estaban muy sonrientes.

-Hola Sam-Saludo Megan

-Hola en un momento pido que sirvan la cena

-De acuerdo, quieres que te ayude en algo?-Pregunto Megan

-No, es necesario-Sam entro a la cocina dejándolos solos

Mientras tanto Terry llego a la Mansión

-Bien pasemos al comedor la cena esta lista pidió Sam

-Pero falta Candy-Dijo Archie

-No va a cenar tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza-Respondió viendo a Terry

-Iré a ver como esta-Dijo Archie mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación

-No hace falta, la fui a ver hace un momento y esta dormida, es mejor que la dejes descansar-Pidió Sam

-Pero…

-Sam tiene razón, Archie estoy seguro de que mañana estará bien-Lo detuvo Albert

Sirvieron la cena…

-Disculpen, me retiro-Decía Terry levantándose de su silla, se fue directo a su habitación necesitaba pensar.

Archie se quedo pensativo, en todo el día no vio a Candy y se le hacia muy sospechoso que Terry y ella estuvieran indispuestos esa noche.

En su habitación Terry se sentía muy mal por la manera que le hablo a Candy, así que cuando todos se fueron a dormir, entro a la habitación de su pecosa y la vio dormida con la cara triste y se odio, se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, iba a cubrirla con la frazada cuando vio a un lado un cofre abierto no puedo evitar la curiosidad, se sentó cerca de la ventana y con la luz de luna observo su contenido.

Encontró una foto de un chico con rosas, después un crucifijo, una mascada rosa, el medallón de los Andrew y lo que mas le sorprendió fueron varios sobres sujetos con un listón, eran todas las cartas que le envió, junto con un recorte donde anunciaban su compromiso con Susana.

En ese momento supo cuanto había sufrido por su culpa, ahora comprendía por que se refugio en Archie. Cerro el cofre y lo puso donde lo encontró, regreso a su habitación y tomo una decisión.

Al siguiente día Candy salio como si nada hubiera ocurrido y continúo con su vida habitual.

-Candy puedo hablar contigo?-Pidio Archie

-Si

Caminaron hasta llegar al portal de las rosas

-Que paso ayer?-Pregunto Archie su tono de voz era diferente al de siempre

-A que te refieres?-Candy no entendia

-Estuviste con él?-Su mirada era fría

-Sí, pero dejame explicarte...

-Que vas a explicarme que no estuviste conmigo por que prefieres estar con él?-Archie estaba molesto

-Tú sabes que las cosas no son así-Trato de explicar

-Ah!, entonces dime como es que mi novia, esta fuera toda la tarde y en la noche estas indispuesta al igual que él!?-La miraba fijamente

-Basta Archie!, no merezco que me hables de esa manera. Te recuerdo que tú estabas muy ocupado practicando esgrima, te estuve esperando y jamas llegaste, y no por ese motivo estoy pensando mal de ti.

Archie se quedo callado, ella tenia razón.

-Disculpame, pero no me gusta que este cerca de tí, no lo soporto-La tomo por la cintura-No quiero que te lastime

Candy lo beso, necesitaba sentirse protegida

Mas tarde todos excepto Terry estaban reunidos en la mansión. Archie y Albert platicaban sobre los negocios y Megan los escuchaba muy atenta, Albert se dio cuenta.

-Pareces muy interesada en la charla Megan por que no participas?-pregunto mientras encendia un puro.

-De verdad puedo hacerlo!-Exclamo mientras se sentaba junto a ellos

-Claro, yo creo que toda opinión es buena-Respondio mientras tomaba asiento en su sofá

Asi Megan comenzó a hablar sobre cuestiones administrativas. Archie no podia quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba sorprendido por como se desenvolvia, no era una chica común, practicaba esgrima y ahora hablaba de negocios. De pronto una voz lo regreso a la realidad.

-Que opinas sobre la propuesta de Megan?-

-Perdón, no escuche ¿que decias Tío?-Pregunto apenado

-jaja, creo que esta pensando en otras cosas-Dijo Megan riendo

Eso a Archie no le gusto

-Por supuesto que no es así, y respecto a tu propuesta no tengo ningún problema en asesorarte con los negocios de tu padre-Repondio viendola a los ojos- Pero te advierto que no me gusta que me hagan perder mi tiempo

-Por que lo dices?-Megan le sostuvo la mirada

-Porque aunque tengas conocimientos administrativos, en la practica todo es diferente y ademas siendo una chica no será facil.

-Ya veo, crees que por que soy una chica no puedo hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre?-Cuestiono molesta

-Calma, Calma estoy seguro de que no quiso decir eso. Lo que pasa es que la mayoria son hombres y tienen otra forma de pensar -Intervino Albert-

-Pues yo les demostraré que tambien puedo llevar los negocios –Dijo desafiante

Asi siguieron charlando un buen rato, Albert de verdad queria ayudarla.

Sam estaba sirviendo el té, mientras veia a Candy muy pensativa.

-Que tienes?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

-Nada, solo que no he visto a Terry por aqui en todo el día

-Crei que no lo querias cerca?-Cuestiono mientras tomaba de su taza

-Asi es, solo que me extraña que no este molestandome-Respondio mientras comia una galleta

-Si te hace sentir mejor, salio muy temprano a la ciudad, y me dijo que regreasaria en un par de días

-De verdad?, que raro a él no le gusta ir a la ciudad, que pasaría?-Dijo muy sorprendida

Sam solo sonrió y candy lo noto

-Por que te ries?-Interrogo viendola a los ojos

-por nada, por nada-Respondio Mientras pedia que levantaran el servicio de té.

Mas tarde todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, excepto Archie y Candy que se quedaron el la biblioteca.

-Te noto molesto que tienes?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Nada, solo que no soporto a esa chica-respondio mientras besaba su mano

Candy solo lo miro

-Hablo de Megan, se cree tan lista, cree que puede llegar y decirme lo que puedo o no hacer en la empresa-Decia muy molesto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la biblioteca- es solo una chica

-Vamos, tú no eres así, tu me apoyaste cuando estudie enfermeria. Crei que tu no hacias diferencias entre hombres y mujeres?- Cuestiono mientras hacia que estuviera en un solo lugar

-Lo se , pero ella me saca de mis casillas-respondía pasandose una mano por sus cabellos.

-Creo que te molesta que invada ese mundo de hombres. Por que no le das una oportunidad?-Pidio con una tierna mirada

-Esta bien solo porque tu me lo pides- y comenzó a besarla

Los besos eran mas apasionados cada vez, candy correspondia pero cuando sintio como le recorria la espalda se separó.

-Creo que es mejor que descansemos-Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta,

-Espera-Archie la detuvo

Candy se giro y quedo frente a él

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos de nosotros y nuestro futuro

Al escuchar esto sintio como un frío le recorria todo el cuerpo.

Archie la invito a sentarse y comenzó a hablar

-Candy tu sabes que desde hace tiempo te amo, y ahora que estamos juntos creo que llego la hora de formalizar nuestra relación, asi que cuando la tía regrese quiero anunciar nuestro compromiso y casarnos lo antes posible.

Solo agacho la mirada

-Que pasa?, no quieres casarte conmigo?-Pregunto muy angustiado al ver su reacción.

Candy dudo en responder, sabía que no lo amaba lo suficiente, pero también sabia que a su lado estaría tranquila y que tal vez algún día podría amarlo como se lo merece.

-Sí, si quiero casarme contigo-Contesto finalmente

Durante los días que siguieron Megan estuvo en el Consorcio Andrew, las cosas no iban muy bien pues todo el tiempo reñian, y eso a Albert no le gustaba.

-A donde vas tío?- Pregunto cuando Albert tomaba su saco y salia de la oficina

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes fuera de la oficina, nos vemos en casa-se despidio

-Espera no pretenderás que este todo el día con ella-Exclamo muy molesto

-Vamos Corwell me tienes miedo?-

Albert al ver que comenzaban a pelear de nuevo cerro la puerta exhalo y se marcho, necesitaba descansar.

Tomo su auto y se dirigio a un bar cercano, entro y se sento.

-Crei que no vendrías?

-Por favor no me riñas, mejor dime porque te marchaste de Lakewood?-Pregunto mientras ordenaba al mesero un wisky

-Tenia que pensar y tomar una desición-Respondió Terry mientras bebia de su copa

-Y cual ha sido?

Albert escucho atento

CONTINUARA………

Bueno chicas aquí esta el capitulo 5, espero que le guste. Les prometo que el siguiente tendrá mas acción.

Atte.

Lulú Torres


	6. Chapter 6

Lluvia de Noviembre 

Capitulo 6

La alianza

Mientras Albert continuaba con Terry en el bar. Archie y Megan seguían discutiendo en el consorcio, George que estaba con ellos interrumpió.

-Sr. Es tarde y el Sr. William no va a regresar, ¿Por qué no se van a descansar?

-Tienes razón, ¿tú que opinas Megan?

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿nos vamos?.

Así Archie y Megan subieron al auto y fueron rumbo a Lakewood, todo el trayecto fue tranquilo, hasta que Archie dijo algo que a Megan no le pareció.

-¡DETEN E L AUTO!-grito Megan

Archie al escuchar el grito freno de improviso, y Megan aprovecho para bajarse del auto.

-¿Pero que haces?- pregunto cuando Megan bajo del auto

-¿No lo ves?, voy a regresar caminando.

-¡Estas loca!, es de noche y no conoces el lugar- decía mientras la seguía en el auto.

-No voy a subirme con un ¡TIPO QUE CONSIDERA INFERIORES A LAS MUJERES EN LOS NEGOCIOS!

-¡MEGAN SUBE AL AUTO! NO SEAS UNA NIÑA MALCRIADA!

-Pídeme una disculpa

-Pero por supuesto….¡QUE NO!

-Entonces me voy sola. – y diciendo esto último se interno el bosque

-¡Pero que chica tan testadura!- Archie estaba muy molesto, siguió en el auto.-¡MEGAN BASTA, YA COLMASTE MI PACIENCIA!, ¡NO VOY A PEDIRTE UNA DISCULPA Y SI QUIERES QUEDARTE, ALLA TÚ! ¡ME VOY!

Megan continuo caminando por el bosque, quería demostrarle que no necesitaba de los hombres. Pero tan concentrada iba que no se dio cuenta que estaba caminando directo a una pendiente… De pronto solo sintió como unas manos la sujetaban.

-¿Quieres matarte?

Escucho una voz

Megan se giro y quedo frente a Archie, estaba pálida.

Se miraron fijamente y sin saber porque la beso.

Cuando de pronto se escucho una voz….

-¡NO SE MUEVAN!, ¡ESTAN INVADIENDO LA PROPIEDAD DE LOS ANDREWS!

-¡Cálmate Bob!, soy yo, Archie

-Sr. Corwell, perdone creí que era un vagabundo.

-No te preocupes

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-pregunto mientras veía a Megan

-No es necesario Bob, todo esta bien, el auto esta cerca y en este instante nos vamos.

-Muy bien Sr. Buenas noches.

-¿Nos Vamos?-pregunto Archie mientras extendía su mano a Megan

Ella solo bajo la mirada. Subieron al auto y el resto del camino no habló.

Archie se recriminaba por haberla besado y Megan no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso.

Llegaron a la mansión, nadie dijo nada.

Albert regreso a la mansión y se topo con Candy.

-¡Hola pequeña!- el saludo dándole un beso en la frente

-Hola Albert- le correspondió con una sonrisa

-Hace mucho que tu y yo no platicamos, ¿te parece si lo hacemos?

-Me gustaría mucho

Albert la abrazo y se sentaron en el jardín.

Candy miraba las estrellas

-Estuve con Terry

Candy lo miro, pero no dijo nada

-¿No vas a preguntarme de que hablamos?

Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron

-¿Qué pasa?- tomo su rostro

-¡No quiero saber nada de él!,…simplemente se fue, como siempre lo hace y esta vez… es lo mejor –Las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro

-¿Estas segura?

-Archie me pidió que me casara con él y…yo, yo acepte.-dijo con un nudo en la garganta-

El rostro de Albert se puso serio

-Candy escúchame, tal vez te estas precipitando. Tú y Terry necesitan hablar, el…

-¡NO ALBERT!- interrumpió Candy- Ya tome la decisión, ¡No quiero a Terry en mi vida!...ya no quiero sufrir…-el tono de voz cambio- Así que si lo vuelves a ver, dile que se aleje de mi.

-Tendrás que decírselo tú, porque mañana vuelve a la mansión.

-¿Porque lo haces Albert? ¿A caso quieres verme sufrir?- lo cuestiono

-Te aseguro que es todo lo contrario, simplemente creo que ustedes necesitan otra oportunidad.

-No Albert, entiéndelo, entre nosotros todo termino.-Candy se levantó- Esta es tu casa y tú decides a quien tienes de invitado, pero yo decido a quien hablarle. Buenas noches- se marcho.

Albert solo veía a Candy alejarse. Se sentó y mientras contemplaba el jardín, pensaba si de verdad la felicidad de Candy era con Terry y no con Archie.

Los días siguieron, Terry regreso a Lakewood pero Candy se rehusaba a hablarle o estar cerca de él.

Archie por su parte también se mantenía lejos de Megan. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo Candy y Archie estaban juntos; esto a Terry le molestaba de sobremanera, tenia que hablar con ella y jugarse su última carta, no podía perderla.

En cuanto a Megan, desde el beso estaba muy cambiada, muy pensativa.

-¡Buenos días prima!- saludo Sam

-Hola- respondió mientras caminaba a su recamara.

-Hoy voy a la ciudad a hacer algunas compras para la bienvenida de la Tía. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No, gracias, prefiero leer- decía mientras entraba a su habitación

-Megan espera- entro con ella y le toco la frente- ¿te sientes bien?- cuestiono al verla

-Si. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque desde hace unos días estas extraña, ni siquiera has ido con Albert al consorcio. Estabas muy entusiasmada y de repente, solo quieres estar en tu habitación. ¿Qué paso?

-Nada

-Vamos Megan te conozco muy bien y tú tienes algo. Pero si ya no confías en mí esta bien- diciendo esto último se dirigió a la puerta

-Espera Sam

Sam regreso y se sentó con ella

-Es por un chico, ¿no es así?

Megan asintió con la cabeza

-Me enamore Sam, de alguien que jamás me va a corresponder

Sam recordó que Megan pasó mucho tiempo con Terry cuando ella llego a Lakewood.

-¿A caso te enamoraste de Terry?

-¡No!, el solo es una amigo

Sam se quedo pensativa, si Terry no era y Albert estaba descartado, el único que quedaba era…

-¿Archie?

Megan comenzó a llorar

-Pero ¿como paso?

Megan le contó todo a Sam

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado de Lakewood….

Candy se disponía a Salir, quería caminar un rato, estar sola. Pero Archie la detuvo

-¿No me habías dicho que ibas a salir?

-Solo quiero caminar

-Te acompaño

-Quiero estar sola

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba enojado

-Por favor Archie, en las últimas semanas, no me has dejado sola ni un momento.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No, solo que quisiera estar sola, por favor- pidió Candy

-Tienes razón, perdóname- la abrazo y la beso

-Nos vemos mas tarde

Así Candy finalmente salio, no quería estar en Lakewood, camino y camino hasta llegar a un claro del bosque. Se recargo en un árbol y pensaba en todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses.

Sentía que su vida era un caos, Archie insistía en anunciar su compromiso.

Cerró los ojos y solo quiso olvidar, cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos

Candy sintió escalofríos, abrió los ojos y se topo con…

-Terry- fue lo único que salio de sus labios

-Que haces aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar-Terry la rodeo contra el árbol

-No- quiso soltarse

-Solo escúchame- Terry la sujeto por la cintura

-¡He dicho que no!, cuando vas a entender que ¡no quiero verte, no quiero hablarte!-Forcejeaba mientras decía esto

-Y ¿cuando vas a entender que lo nuestro no se puede olvidar?-Terry la sujeto con mas fuerza

-¡Terry ya basta!, como puedes venir a decirme que lo "lo nuestro" no se puede olvidar, cuando Tú lo olvidaste hace 5 años.-Le recrimino

Terry la soltó

-Déjame explicarte

-No Terry no quiero escucharte

-Candy tu me amas, no lo sigas negando-Terry se le acercaba lentamente- No voy a perderte, no esta vez

-¡ELLA NO TE AMA GRANCHESTER!,-interrumpió Archie- ella ahora esta conmigo y en cuanto la Tía Abuela regrese voy a anunciar nuestro compromiso- decía mientras se acercaba a Candy

-Candy dime que eso es mentira- La miro suplicante

Candy solo se refugio en Archie

-Ríndete, ella me ama- lo encaro-

-¡Eso es mentira! Y ¡TÚ LO SABES!-lo tomo por la camisa

Se fueron a los golpes, Candy trato de separarlos, pero de un empujón cayo al suelo.

-¡BASTA!, por favor, suplicaba Candy

Pero Archie y Terry seguían peleando, Candy no lo soporto y se marcho corriendo, cuando Terry se dio cuenta dejo de pelear. Archie también se detuvo, pero antes de correr tras ella le dijo:-¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!- y se marcho detrás de Candy.

Terry se quedo parado, vio a los lejos como Archie detenía a Candy y la abrazaba. Sintió como le hervía la sangre, inconscientemente dio un puñetazo al árbol que tenia al lado.

Candy y Archie regresaron a la Mansión, ella no decía nada, solo curo las heridas de Archie y después se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Anocheció, Megan estaba en la biblioteca, revisando unos documentos, cuando vio una sombra dirigirse hacia las botellas de Wisky que estaban sobre una mesa.

-Buenas noches Terry- Saludo Megan sorprendiéndolo

-Megan, creí que no había nadie. Lo siento no quise importunarte, solo necesito un trago.

-Lo que necesitas es que te cure esos golpes ¿Qué paso?- preguntaba mientras se acercaba a él

-Nada, auch!- se quejo cuando le tomo la mano ensangrentada

-Déjame ver esa mano- y así comenzó a curarlo

Mientras tanto en su habitación Candy no podía conciliar el sueño, así que bajo por un libro, cuando entro a la biblioteca vio a Megan muy cerca de Terry, él al percatarse de que los veía, beso a Megan.

Candy al ver esto salio corriendo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto molesta Megan

-Lo siento Megan, soy un idiota- decía mientras se servia otra copa

-Lo hiciste para molestarla-

-No creo que le moleste mucho, _va a casarse con Archie-_Pensó y arrojo la copa contra la pared-

-Vamos Terry, no soy tonta y en el tiempo que llevo aquí me he dado cuenta de que tu sientes algo por Candy y estoy segura que ella también por ti.

-Pues creo que es tu imaginación

-Ah, si entonces porque me besaste

Terry solo sonrió

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Megan?

-Ayudarte

-¿Ayudarme? Y ¿porque lo harías?

-Simplemente porque me gustan las historias de amor.

-¿Y como sabes que es una historia de amor y no tu imaginación?-preguntaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Porque la otra noche escuche una conversación entre Candy y Sam y tú eras el tema principal.

Terry se detuvo

-No me veas así, fue por casualidad, ¿quieres saber?

-¿Me lo dirás?

Se sentaron y Megan le dijo lo que escucho esa noche.

-Quería caminar un poco, no podía dormir, así que fui al jardín y escuche a Sam preguntando a Candy, si ya te había olvidado y ella solo contesto que tú eras parte de un pasado que creía haber olvidado, pero al tenerte cerca de nuevo no estaba tan segura..

-¿Y?

-Solo eso –concluyo Megan

-Ja,ja,ja,ja

-De que te ríes?-Pregunto molesta

-Lo que tú me dices, ya lo sabia, pero gracias por decírmelo- dijo mientras tomaba la botella y se acercaba a la puerta.

-La amas, ¿porque lo niegas?

-No lo niego, la amo, ya lo sabes-contesto con tristeza

-Entonces déjame ayudarte-le decía quitándole la botella de las manos.

-¿Cómo?

-Habla con ella dile lo que sientes

-Por favor Megan eso es lo que he tratado de hacer pero cada vez que estoy a punto de aclarar todo, Corwell aparece.

-Entonces te ayudare a que estés a solas con Candy.

-¿Y tu que ganarías con todo esto?-Pregunto mientras tomaba la botella otra vez

-Nada

-No será que te gusta Corwell?

Megan no contesto

-¡Ah! Es eso, ¡te gusta Corwell!-afirmo Terry

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Vamos, yo te dije lo que siento creo que es justo saber que es lo que sientes tú

Megan confió en Terry y le contó como sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Archie.

Así al terminar la charla los dos decidieron ayudarse para estar con la persona a la que amaban.

Continuara…

Hola a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leerme, lamento tardarme tanto en escribir este Capitulo, pero me cambie de trabajo y pues ya no tengo el mismo tiempo para dedicárselo al fic.

Pero prometo ponerme las pilas.

Gracias a Todas

Lulú Torres


	7. Chapter 7

Lluvia de Noviembre 

Capitulo 7

La llegada

Después de la charla sostenida entre Terry y Megan ambos habían decidido luchar por el amor.

Megan había regresado al consorcio y al hacerlo tuvo la oportunidad de estar con Archie, su actitud cambio ya no era insolente y él aunque trataba de resistirse comenzó una amistad. Ella estaba muy emocionada pues Archie le había pedido ayuda para organizar un evento importante, no le había dado muchos detalles, pero ella con tal de pasar tiempo a su lado había aceptado de inmediato.

En cuanto a Candy seguía aferrada en sacar de su vida a Terry, pero este no se daría por vencido. Lo único que necesitaba era estar a solas con ella y demostrarle que nunca la había olvidado.

Ya tenía un plan en mente y parecía que todo saldría a la perfección, pero el destino le tenía una nueva jugada.

Una tarde citaron a todos en la Mansión, nadie, ni siquiera Albert entendía. De pronto se escucho una voz…

-Vaya veo que todos están aquí, que bueno porque les tengo una sorpresa-decía Archie mientras abría la puerta permitiendo el paso a…

-Tía Abuela!-Dijo Albert sorprendido

-Buenas tardes-saludo la tía- ¿No van a saludarme?

Sam se levanto, la saludo y presento a Megan

-Tía quiero presentarte a mi prima, se quedará una temporada, mientras su padre se instala en Francia.

-Mucho gusto Señorita-

-Tía se supone que regresabas dentro de una semana?-Pregunto Albert, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Así es, pero a petición de Archibald adelante mi regreso- se acerco a Candy y la abrazo-felicidad estoy muy feliz por la noticia que Archie me ha dado.

-De que noticia hablas tía?-intervino Sam

-¿Cómo no se lo has dicho?-Pregunto la Tía viéndolo

Archie se acerco a Candy

-Voy a anunciar nuestro compromiso dentro de tres días, pero quería que la Tía estuviera presente-contesto

Megan sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho y Candy estaba molesta, Archie no le había dicho nada sobre una fecha, y aunque ella aceptado no pensaba que fuera tan pronto.

Sam al notar la tensión intervino…

-Creo que es muy apresurado dentro de 3 días, Archie el anuncio de un compromiso lleva tiempo.

-No te preocupes Sam, ya lo tengo todo planeado, de hecho Megan me ayudo, realmente es muy buena organizando.

Megan no lo podía creer, el proyecto en el que ayudo a Archie, no era otra cosa que la fiesta para anunciar el compromiso. Megan no resistió más, se disculpo y salio directo al jardín conteniendo las lagrimas.

-En la cena nos pondremos de acuerdo estoy cansada, me retiro-dijo la Tía Abuela saliendo directo a su habitación.

Podrían dejarme sola con Archie, por favor-pidió Candy

Cuando se quedaron solos…

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- dijo mirando por el ventanal

-Hacer que?-se acerco a ella

-Anunciar nuestro compromiso dentro de 3 días-se giro quedando frente a él.

-Te quería dar una sorpresa- la rodeo con sus brazos

-Te lo agradezco, pero esto es algo que debiste consultarme-decía mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Archie

-Vamos amor no entiendes que ya no puedo estar lejos de ti- la tomo del rostro- me muero por que seas mi mujer- la beso, pero ella lo rechazo- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso te has arrepentido?

-No, solo quiero que tomemos este tipo de decisiones juntos, es lo único que te pido.

-Perdóname Candy

-No te preocupes,-le dio un beso en la mejilla

Terry regresaba muy contento, pues ya tenia todo un plan, iba caminando por el jardín cuando escucho que alguien lloraba, se acerco y descubrió a Megan llorando desconsolada

-¿Qué pasa, porque lloras así?- preguntaba mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Se comprometen…dentro de 3 días- respondía con la voz entrecortada.

La cara de Terry palideció

-¿De que estas hablando?

-La tía regreso a petición de Archie para poder anunciar el compromiso dentro de 3 días y poder casarse loa antes posible

Terry se levanto- NO, NO, NO!, ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡NO ME LA A QUITAR, NO!- se calmo un poco y se acerco a Megan- Espera conociendo a los Andrew´s, una fiesta así, se planea con mucho tiempo y que yo sepa no han hecho eso

-Te equivocas, ¿recuerdas proyecto donde Archie me pidió ayuda?

-Sí la cena para los inversionistas europeos

-No eran inversionistas….-la voz se le cortaba- le ayude a planear la cena para su compromiso- el llanto volvió a invadirla

-¡Desgraciado!-grito mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pasándose la mano sobre la cabeza- No me voy a dar por vencido, solo necesito un día, solo eso.

-De que estas hablando Terry?

Terry se inclino – Escúchame Megan, tengo todo planeado, solo necesito adelantar mi plan.- le tomo el rostro y limpio sus lagrimas- solo tenemos un día para demostrar lo que sentimos.

-Estas seguro?

-Sí y la abrazo

Mientras ellos platicaban Candy solo vio a lo lejos como Terry abrasaba a Megan y se sintió tan triste que solo se dio la media vuelta.

Durante la cena Archie hablaba del compromiso, Candy al principio no le puso atención pues tenía la imagen de Terry y Megan primero besándose en la biblioteca a media noche y después el abrazo en el jardín.

Por su parte Megan al escuchar hablar a Archie del anuncio de su compromiso y de su boda sentía que no lo resistiría más, pero Terry para darle fuerzas le tomo la mano.

Candy al verlo comenzó a hablar de la boda y Archie al escucharla le reitero su amor frente a la todos con un beso.

Terry se controlo todo lo que pudo, pero se moría de celos al ver como era otro el que besaba a Candy.

Después de la cena y cuando estuvo sola miles de cosas le pasaban por la cabeza, era cierto que quería a Archie, que había aceptado casarse con él, pero al sentir la fecha tan cercana comenzaba a dudar, pero cuando la imagen de Terry besando a Megan aparecía, todas sus dudas desaparecían. Tal vez no amaba Archie, pero sabía que a su lado sería feliz. Así transcurrió el resto de la noche.

Cuando el sol apareció Candy se levantó, quería despejarse como lo hacia cuando tenia oportunidad así que se vistió, se interno en el bosque y comenzó a trepar árboles.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la colina de Pony así que se apresuro, pero de pronto escucho el trote de un caballo acercándose, no distinguía el rostro por el reflejo del sol.

Cuando se acerco mas, vio un hermoso caballo Negro y sobre el un chico que conocía muy bien.

-¿Tú?-

-Esperabas a alguien más pecosa?

Candy no respondió, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Terry la seguía sobre el caballo.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Pedía Terry

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo?-respondía mientras caminaba más aprisa

Terry se puso frente a ella con el caballo

-¡Quítate del camino!-exigió

-Habla conmigo

-¡He dicho que No!- rodeo al caballo

-Y yo he dicho que vamos a hablar- y mientras decía esto, la tomo por la cintura y la subió con él al caballo

-¡Pero que crees que haces?!- forcejeaba-bájame en este instante Terrece!

Pero Terry la sujeto con más fuerza y comenzó a galopar

-¡Bájame!,

-¡Sujétate o te caerás!-grito Terry

Candy al sentir los galopes obedeció, galoparon un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a un lugar lejos de Lakewood. Terry se detuvo, bajo y ayudo a bajar del caballo a Candy.

Cuando Candy bajo del caballo y quedo frente a Terry intento darle una bofetada pero Terry le sujeto la mano y atrajo a él- ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes pecosa!

Candy se lo empujo

-¿Donde estamos?-Pregunto mientras arreglaba un rizo de su cabellera

-En un lugar donde vamos a poder hablar- dijo acercándose a ella

-¿Cómo te hago entender que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo?- le daba la espalda

-¿Y como te hago entender que si no hablamos, no te dejare regresar?

-Estas loco, conozco los alrededores y puedo regresar sola- se giro y comenzó a caminar

Terry la sujeto del brazo-Porque estas tan enojada, no entiendo porque me evitas?

-Déjame regresar

-No, no lo voy a hacer, no ahora, pasa conmigo esta tarde, es lo único que te pido- Le decía viéndola a los ojos-

Candy no supo porque pero acepto.

-Gracias no te vas a arrepentir

Terry la tomo de la mano y la condujo unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque.

-A donde me llevas?

Terry se detuvo y le señalo

Candy al ver donde apuntaba Terry se sorprendió al ver una manta en el pasto, una canasta con comida y vino.

-Una vez te prometí un día de campo

Candy no sabia que decir, el hecho de que Terry se acordara de la promesa hecha una tarde de verano en Escocia la sorprendió mucho. Se dejo conducir por Terry y se sentó a su lado

-Terry yo….

-Shhh…no digas nada, solo disfrutemos de esta tarde, por favor?

Candy solo sonrió,

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco comenzaron a platicar, Candy se sentía bien, y Terry estaba haciendo un máximo esfuerzo por no besarla, pues no quería arruinar el momento. Así sin darse cuenta transcurría toda la tarde.

Mientras tanto en el consorcio Megan hacia su parte pero el plan no estaba dando resultados, pues Archie después de una platica con Albert había salido furioso y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirlo.

-Espera te acompaño!-gritaba mientras corría tras él

-Como quieras- fue lo único que contesto

Los dos iban en el auto

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto muy tímidamente

-Pasa, pasa que todo mundo juzga mis actos, no entienden que no soy niño

-Porque no detienes el auto y charlamos?-Propuso Megan

Archie accedió y se detuvieron cerca de un puente, los dos bajaron y comenzaron a platicar.

El le contó como Albert le había pedido que no anunciará el compromiso tan pronto, pues creía que lo hacia por ganarle a Terry y la única lastimada seria Candy.

Megan escucho atenta, trato de hacerle entender que tal vez Albert tenia razón, pero Archie comenzó a alterarse de nuevo.

-No debí contarte, tú también estas de parte de Granchester!

-Yo, yo no estoy de parte de nadie-Contesto Megan

-No soy tonto, se perfectamente que ella no me ama, pero me eligió a mi, y yo voy a lograr que me ame!, me escuchaste ella me va amar- Decía con los ojos humedecidos

-Porque te lastimas así?, porque si sabes que no te ama, no la dejas ir, no entiendes que los dos van a salir perdiendo?

-Tú no entiendes Megan ella esta aquí,- decía señalado su corazón- siempre ha estado, me aleje de ella porque creí que ese imbecil era su felicidad, y yo creí haber encontrado la mía en Annie, pero la muerte me la arrebato y el destino me dio la oportunidad de estar con Candy y no voy a perderla.

Megan después de escuchar a Archie comprendió que jamás podría lograr que olvidara a Candy.

Subieron al auto y regresaron a Lakewood

Archie busco a Candy por todos lados, pero no la encontró, después escucho que Terry tampoco estaba y los celos lo invadieron, subió a un caballo y salio a buscarla.

Mientras tanto Terry y Candy disfrutaban de una linda puesta de sol por un momento solo existían ellos dos, Terry lentamente la rodeo con sus brazos ella quiso negarse, pero el no se lo permitió, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que tuvo sus labios, la beso con una mezcla de ternura y pasión que Candy no pudo resistir. Terry comenzó a acariciar su espalda, a besar su cuello, pero ella al sentirlo así, lo alejo. La imagen de el besando y abrazando a Megan llego a su mente.

-No!, esto no esta bien

-Porque? Tú y yo nos amamos

-Terry, por favor ya Basta!, ¿cómo puedes venir y decirme que me amas, cuando veo como conquistas a Megan

-No entiendes que lo único que quería era darte celos, no entiendes, que de alguna manera tengo que hacer que te des cuenta de que me amas. Esta es nuestra oportunidad de estar juntos para siempre.

-Y como estar segura de que esta vez será verdad?

De pronto se escucharon unos caballos, Archie venia a todo galope

Al verlos se bajo furioso

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA!-grito amenazando a Terry con un pistola

-Archie baja esa arma-pidió Candy

Candy se puso en medio de los dos

-Quítate del medio Candy-Pidió Terry

-No, no voy a hacerlo hasta que Archie baje el arma

-¡MATANDOME ES LA ÚNICA MANERA DE QUE ME ALEJE DE ELLA!, es una pena que este en desventaja, pues no traigo arma, pero aún así no te tengo miedo.

-Por favor no cometas una locura Archie, baja el arma-Suplicaba Candy acercándose a él

Archie al ver la cara de miedo de Candy bajo el arma

-Regresemos a Lakewood por favor.

Archie accedió subió al caballo con Candy y regresaron a la mansión.

Cuando llegaron entraron a la biblioteca, Archie se sirvió una copa de vino que se bebió de un solo trago.

-Déjame explicarte…

-No necesito que me expliques nada, se como se las gasta ese malcriado, no te culpo, desde que llego a Lakewood te ha acosado, pero ya no mas, Amor, partir de mañana todo va a cambiar, serás mi prometida ante todos y el tendrá que irse. – Se acerco y la beso

Ve a descansar mañana es nuestro día.

Candy se fue a su recamara, y al recordar las palabras de Terry volvió a dudar sobre comprometerse con Archie.

CONTINUARA……

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo.

Lulù Torres


	8. Chapter 8

Lluvia de Noviembre 

Capitulo 8

El compromiso

Todo estaba listo Candy y Archie anunciarían su compromiso al día siguiente. Cuatro corazones latían, dos de ellos rotos por la desilusión de la perdida, los dos preparaban su equipaje, pero uno se atrevería a jugar el todo por el todo, mientras el otro corazón, prefería huir.

Megan ¿qué haces? - Pregunto Sam muy preocupada al verla guardando todo en maletas.

¡Me voy, no puedo seguir aquí y ver como Archie se compromete con Candy! - respondía mientras con lágrimas en los ojos aventaba su ropa sin fijarse como la metía

¡Pero estás loca, es de noche! – le quería convencer de quedarse

No te preocupes Sam, yo la voy a llevar a la estación-Interrumpió Terry

Megan ¿pero que vas a hacer?-la abrazó

Parto a Francia, en dos días, mi padre me espera. No te preocupes por mi, gracias por todo prima, Voy a extrañarte - el abrazo fue mas fuerte - Despídeme de todos - se separó limpiando sus lágrimas y tomó su abrigo

Terry tomó las maletas y fueron directo al auto, partieron rumbo a la estación, no hablaron durante el trayecto. Cuando Megan iba a subir al tren…

¿Estás segura que irte es lo mejor? - Preguntó Terry sujetándola del brazo

Si – se limpió una lágrima que salió de sus ojos - yo no tengo esperanzas de que Archie llegue a amarme, pero en tu caso – trató de sonreír - Candy te ama, lucha por ella, no te des por vencido - le dio un beso en la mejilla - gracias por todo Terry, eres un gran chico - subió al tren

Cuídate mucho…

Terry la vio partir, sintió tristeza, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Megan le había dicho, que Candy lo amaba, no estaba muy seguro, pero si le dolía ver el hecho de que Megan se había retirado sin luchar.

Al siguiente día Candy abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el trinar de los pájaros fuera de su ventana, no había dormido muy bien, prácticamente había conciliado el sueño ya casi al amanecer, ya que cuando cerraba sus ojos volvía a presentarse la imagen de un chico de ojos verdiazules.

Toc, toc. Mary, una de las mucamas le traía una bandeja con humeante comida.

Buenos días Señorita Candice, le traje el desayuno

Gracias Mary… - contestó, la chica le puso la bandeja en una mesa cercana

Candy se levantó para disponerse a desayunar, mientras Mary se metía al baño para prepararlo y se aseara después.

No salió de su recamara hasta que fuera el momento oportuno de la recepción donde anunciarían su compromiso, por una parte estuvo contenta de no hacerlo, no quería toparse con él…

Había tomado un largo baño, después estaba parada en la ventana de su recamara, después dos mucamas entraron para comenzar a arreglarla.

Después de unas horas estaba lista, lucía un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, ceñido al cuerpo, con un lindo escote al frente. Tenía el cabello suelto, donde habían colocado pequeñas flores entretejidas con su cabello, dando un toque mágico.

Mientras en la parte baja de la casa, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, todo esta listo, en unas horas se anunciaría el compromiso.

Candy estaba lista en su habitación, viendo a través de la ventana, cuando la puerta se abrió, creyendo que era Mary que olvidaba algo, siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros.

Se giró sorprendida quedando frente a Terry a quien miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué haces aquí? – extrañamente no sentía temor de que alguien lo descubriera o temor porque se encontraba ahí, sino más bien sentía temor de ella misma

Escúchame por favor – en la voz y los verdiazules ojos de él había un ruego - si después de lo que tengo que decirte sigues empeñada en comprometerte con Cornwell, me alejaré de tu vida para siempre.

¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a cambiar de opinión? – le dio la espalda

Porque entre tu y yo hay sentimientos, hay un amor que es muy fuerte - Le dijo acercándose

¡Tuvimos! – lo contradijo – tuvimos sentimientos, tuvimos amor, pero esto se terminó, tuvimos un amor que nos dejó en medio de una terrible soledad – ella caminó frente al espejo

Se acerco a ella

No Candy – ahora la contradijo él – no tuvimos ¡tenemos! Y este amor puede hacer milagros

¡Eso no es verdad! – Candy lo volteó a mirar, había dolor en sus ojos

¡Por favor Candy! El destino nos está dando una nueva oportunidad – trató de tocarla

¿¿Para qué?? ¡para que al final tengamos que separarnos nuevamente! – se hizo un paso atrás para que no la tocara

¡Mírame bien Candy! – esta ves si la pudo tomar de los brazos impidiéndole que se hiciera a un lado - ¿¿Crees que en esta ocasión nos separaríamos?? – la soltó - ¿¿no te das cuenta de que aun sigues aquí?? - señaló su corazón

¡No, Terry! – se tapó ella sus ojos - ¡ya no quiero sufrir! ¡ya no mas!

Escúchame – le quitó él las manos de su cara para que lo mirara - ¿¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE NO SE VIVIR SIN TU AMOR??

¡¡Tú no pero YO SI!! – se soltó con brusquedad de su toque - ¡yo durante todos estos años aprendí a vivir sin ti!

La respuesta lo había dejado frío, pero siguió no iba a darse por vencido

¡Entre nosotros aun hay amor no te comprometas, no lo amas! – le suplicaba

¿¿Quien te crees, para decirme a quien amo??

El hombre que te ama y que nunca ha dejado de hacerlo…

Te equivocas – le dijo fríamente - el hombre que me ama se va a comprometer conmigo en un par de horas, y yo voy a corresponderle.

¿Lo amas? - Preguntó con desafío

¡Terry vete! – volvió a darle la espalda

¡NO! ¡hasta que me digas que has dejado de amarme! – la hizo mirarlo - ¡dímelo así, mirándome a los ojos! – le ordenó, pero al mismo tiempo cambió su tono de voz, así como la mirada que le estaba dando, ya no era de enojo, sino de ruego – dime, dime si es verdad que has dejado de amarme…

Candy lo miró, fueron unos instantes, pero a Terry se le hicieron eternos, sentía el golpeteo de su corazón, sentía que ella tardaba, por un momento creyó haber visto en aquellos verdes ojos adorados una chispa parecida a la que veía cuando estaba a su lado, cuando eran los momentos dorados de su vida con ella.

¡Suéltame! – dijo al fin

No es esa la respuesta que yo esperaba… - dijo

Y sin darle tiempo a nada más a Candy, sin soltarla como ella se lo pedía, la jaló hacia él, la abrazó con un brazo y con la otra mano libre tomó su nuca, acercándola a él, sus labios volvieron a encontrar los de ella, quien parecía demasiado sorprendida para corresponder, pero él no cejaría en el empeño, la besaba, la besaba con suavidad, con ternura, Candy al sentir aquel calor que subía por su garganta, la hizo abrir sus labios y soltar un gemido que se ahogó en la boca de él, quien al sentir la barrera caer, profundizó aquel beso que tanto había deseado sentir, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y danzaron juntas, un beso, solo un beso era suficiente para hacerle sentir que sus almas estaban juntas.

¡¡NOOO!! – Candy lo empujó,

Terry estaba demasiado sorprendido con aquella actitud por lo que no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió arder su mejilla, Candy lo había abofeteado.

¡Eres un…! – lo miró enojada ella

¡No soy nada! – le contestó con furia – ¡soy el hombre al que sigues amando!

¡Mentira!

¡No Candy! ¡Tus palabras pueden decir mentiras, pero lo que no puedes lograr que mientan son tus besos y tu corazón! Los cuales siguen siendo míos… jamás has dejado de amarme y nunca dejarás de amarme… y si sigues empeñada en continuar con esta farsa de tu fingido matrimonio con otro hombre con el que quieres olvidarme ¡No podrás lograrlo! No podrás amar a otro, porque me amas a mi

¡No! No es verdad – se tapaba los oídos

Si es verdad, no puedes negar esta verdad, me amas pecosa… me sigues amando, tus besos me lo han dicho… - la miró y ella desvió la mirada – solo quiero decirte que me voy… - ella lo miró ahora – no me quedaré a ver cómo te destruyes y me destruyes a mi…

Candy se quedo parada, el corazón latía tan fuerte, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos veía como Terry se iba y sabia que esta vez era para siempre.

Terry salio de la Mansión, no miro hacia atrás, subió a un auto y se fue directo a la estación.

¡Soy un entupido! – iba pensando en el auto que lo llevaba a la estación, iba aguantando las ganas de soltar una lágrima - tienes razón, no tenía derecho a venir y perturbar tu vida. Solo fue una ilusión todo este tiempo. El creer que tu y yo tendríamos derecho a una nueva oportunidad. –Conteniendo las lágrimas termino - Que seas feliz pecosa…

Albert vio salir a Terry de la mansión, se había enterado de que éste había pedido un auto, y que lo llevarían a la estación y también se había enterado de la hora en que saldría su tren, nada se le escapaba al dueño de la casa, pero lo que no creyó, es que se fuese sin despedirse siquiera de él, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la recamara de Candy, tocó y entró, Candy estaba tumbada boca abajo llorando en su cama

¿Qué paso? – se sentó junto a ella

Se… se… - contestó hipando – se marchó, quizás fue lo mejor – se enjugó sus lágrimas

A Albert le dolió ver la actitud de Candy, realmente se veía devastada, se sentó frente a ella, le tomó las manos.

Tienes que saber algo sobre Terry…

Ella lo miró con extrañeza, con tristeza y quitó sus manos de las de él y se puso de pie.

No… no quiero saber nada… - dijo ella

Es que es importante, quizás cambie la idea que tienes de él…

¡ENTIENDE YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE EL! – alzó la voz - ¡Voy a comenzar una vida nueva la lado de Archie! – le dio la espalda

Albert sin hacer caso, comenzó a hablar…

Después de que tú y él terminaron… Terry vino a buscarte…

¿Qué estas diciendo? - Candy se giró y lo miró

Un día en Chicago lo encontré en un bar, completamente perdido en el alcohol, era alguien completamente desconocido… jamás pensé verlo así alguna ves… pero lo reconocí, por la manera en cómo estaba repitiendo piezas de teatro sobre todo porque todas esas piezas iban dedicadas a una mujer en específico… una llamada Candy... después de bajarle la borrachera, me confeso que te amaba, que no podía estar con Susana, que había abandonado todo, por que sin ti ya nada tenia sentido. Quería verte, así que lo lleve hasta la clínica del doctor Martín, quiso acercarse a ti, pero no se lo permití… - Albert bajó el rostro – creí que te sentirías triste al verlo así, derrumbado y se lo hice saber, así que cuando te vio trabajando y sobreponiéndote a la ruptura, decidió cumplirte la promesa que te hizo.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Candy, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le reclamó

No lo creí conveniente

¡NO LO CREISTE CONVENIENTE! ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? – estaba verdaderamente furiosa - ¡Tú sabias cuanto me dolió romper con Terry! – comenzó a llorar nuevamente con dolor - ¡durante todos estos años, creí que él simplemente se había olvidado de mi! ¡qué había logrado sobreponerse y que había llegado a amar a Susana! – entonces como si se diera cuenta de algo se fue a la puerta -¡Tengo que hablar con él!

Se ha marchado

¿¿Qué?? – su rostro era de dolor – no, no puede ser… - se veía completamente derrotada

Candy… - se acercó Albert y le puso una mano en el hombro - Parte en el tren de las 7

Candy vio el reloj, faltaba una hora… miró a Albert y solo le sonrió, se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras y las bajó a toda velocidad

¡Candice! – la tía abuela la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta - ¿¿Adonde crees que vas?? La fiesta esta a punto de comenzar – Archie venía junto a la tía

-Lo siento Tía Elroy, pero no puedo quedarme… - contestó Candy

¿¿Qué estás diciendo Candy?? - Archie la tomó del brazo

Archie no puedo seguir con esto – se soltó de su mano - no puedo engañarme ni engañarte mas, no te amo, perdóname - dijo apresurara, se soltó y corrió hacia la salida

¡¡No puedes hacerme esto!! – le gritó Archie

¡¡Perdóname!! – fue todo lo que dijo, salio y pidió a uno de los chóferes que la llevaran a la estación.

Archie iba a correr tras ella, pero la Tía se desmayo y tuvo que llevarla a su habitación.

En la estación Terry esperaba poder abordar el tren, que lo separaría para siempre de Candy, su rostro era una mascara de dolor.

En cuanto a ella solo quería que el auto volara para llegar a la estación.

No puedo perderte, no puedo - se repetía

El tren en unos minutos estaría camino a Nueva York, Candy por fin llegaba a la estación.

Corrió bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, entró a la estación, todo el mundo la observaba, a ella no le importó, se acercó a la ventanilla.

-El tren a Nueva York?-preguntó sin aliento

En el anden 3-respondió el encargado

Corrió, lo mas rápido que pudó, se quedo parada frente a la vía, viendo como el tren comenzaba a andar, sentía como sus lagrimas se mezclaban con esa fría lluvia de noviembre.

¡¡¡TERRY!!! – Le gritaba - ¡¡¡¡TERRY TE AMO!!!! - gritaba mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro

El tren se había ido, no lo había alcanzado, lo vio con impotencia, comenzó a llorar, sin importarle que la miraran las pocas personas que estaban ahí.

¡Terry, Terry! – repetía su nombre, lloraba – Te amo… Te amo…

Cuando el tren dejó libre la vía, Candy no podía creer lo que tenia en frente.

¡¡¡TERRY!!! – limpió sus ojos ya que las lagrimas confundidas con la lluvia le nublaban la vista - ¡¡TERRY!! - corrió hacia él

El la recibió en sus brazos, no hizo falta decir nada, solo se besaron.

Desde lejos unos ojos color miel veía la escena llena de furia, dentro de su pecho ardía un dolor, iba a correr hacia ellos, pero alguien lo detuvo.

¡NO ARCHIE! – era Albert

¡¡SUELTAME!! ¡Siempre lo preferiste a él! - Se soltó bruscamente de la mano que lo detenía

Eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes – lo encaró

Archie le dio una mirada llena de furia y caminó hacia la salida, Albert lo siguió

¿A dónde vas?

Eso no te incumbe – dijo mirándolo con odio y subió a su auto y se alejó en la lluvia

Albert regresó a la estación pero Candy y Terry ya no estaban.

Continuara…..

Chicas aquí les dejo el capitulo 8, y quiero agradecer a lissy por ayudarme a editar este capitulo.

Espero les agrade y cualquier comentario bueno o malo háganlo saber. o lulunov9yahoo.es


	9. Chapter 9

Lluvia de Noviembre 

Capitulo 9

El reencuentro

Salieron de la estación, hacia frío, el inmediatamente se quitó su abrigo cubriendo a Candy y abrazándola. Aunque la lluvia había parado de caer, hacía frío, caminaron por las calles húmedas, abrazados.

El sentir a la mujer que amaba tan cerca, le producía una calidez que él conocía muy bien y era la que sintió cuando pasaron ese verano inolvidable en Escocia. En cuanto a ella, el estar cubierta por sus brazos hacia que el corazón casi se le saliera del pecho.

De pronto Terry se detuvo la calle era solitaria, y un pequeño candil alumbraba con una luz tenue, atrajo el cuerpo de Candy hacia el suyo, tomó su rostro y sutilmente colocó sus labios sobre los de ella. Candy al sentirlos, solo se dejó llevar, aún demasiado inexperta se sentía incapaz de responder a las caricias de él dentro de su boca, pero en cambio le ofrecía sin reservas el placer de la entrega total que hasta entonces le había negado. Él lo percibió inmediatamente. Una intensa alegría y un más relajado disfrute del placer llenaron el corazón del joven de inmediato.

Fue entonces que unas voces se escucharon, la que les advertían que alguien se acercaba. El primero en reaccionar ante la inminente interrupción fue Terry que con resistecencia fue liberando los labios de la joven para luego separarse por completo, pero la mantenía cerca de él, pegada a su pecho. Por unos instantes Candy se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos aún cerrados, saboreando las sensaciones sentidas, escuchando el corazón de él.

Terry la miró y al verla así, sonrojada, sonrió y nuevamente se acercó a ella diciéndole al oído…

- Me parece que hace un momento fuimos interrumpidos – la rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos para acercarla de nuevo hacia su pecho. Con un dedo comenzó a dibujar el contorno de los labios de Candy, provocando en ella una corriente de electricidad tan intensa que no pudo decir nada – Veamos – dijo susurrando - ¿Cómo iba yo diciendo? – agregó él en un suspiro antes de volver a cubrir la boca de Candy con la suya.

Candy, permitió que Terry se la comiera a besos. Aquello era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella por lo que estaba sintiendo, pues a pesar de que Archie la había besado también de manera apasionada, nunca logró provocar las sensaciones que Terry le hacia experimentar. Sentirse tan besada y acariciada, tan llena de electricidad y tan vulnerable, todo al mismo tiempo, era algo para lo cual no estaba preparada. Por su parte Terry lo disfrutaba al máximo, uno de sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Candy y con la otra mano acariciaba el cuello de la joven, provocando en ella estremecimientos que nunca había imaginado.

Sin embargo, ambos tuvieron que interrumpir el intercambio amoroso pues frías gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos. Candy sintió como él se separaba lentamente de sus labios.

Necesitaban cubrirse de la lluvia y hablar así que entraron a un café, se sentaron, quedando frente a frente, solo se miraban, tenían tanto que decir, pero ninguno sabía como comenzar.

De pronto una voz los regreso a la realidad….

- Buenas noches ¿van a ordenar algo? - Preguntaba un mesero

- Dos cafés por favor - respondió Terry

Cuando el mesero se retiró...

- Terry yo…

- -Candy yo…-

Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo…

Silencio otra vez…

El mesero sirvió los cafés

Candy comenzó a hablar… su voz era como un susurro, parecía como si los demás no existieran, solo ella y Terry, en un mundo donde ya era necesario abrir su corazón.

- ¡Perdóname! Fui una tonta al no querer escucharte antes… yo… yo siempre creí que tu te habías olvidado de mi, -la voz se le quebraba- que… Susana… había ganado tu corazón… bajó los ojos

- ¡Eso nunca sucedió! – interrumpió a Candy tomando su mano y apretándola - yo te amo… - buscó sus ojos hasta que los encontró, ella no podía escapar de aquellos ojos que tanto la hechizaban – nunca, nunca dejé de hacerlo - le dijo mientras la mano que tenía apresada la levantaba y depositaba un beso en ella - sin ti mi vida dejó de tener sentido, cuando tu te fuiste aquel día… yo… no pude soportarlo más y sin importarme nada, abandoné todo, vagué y vagué hasta que mis pasos me trajeron hasta acá… inconscientemente vine a buscarte a Chicago… Albert… me encontró… y me trajo hacia a ti… quise correr hacia a ti… pero… Albert me hizo entender que no podía hacerlo, no te merecías ver la basura de hombre en la que me había convertido – ahora bajó el la mirada - en ese momento comprendí que lo mejor era irme y recuperar mi vida para un día poder presentarme a ti – la levantó nuevamente para mirarla - regresé a Nueva York, recuperé mi trabajo, pero me faltaba lo mas difícil, enfrentar a Susana. Me presenté en su casa, con la firme convicción de acabar con ese absurdo compromiso, pero… no pude, durante mi ausencia, ella había caído enferma, los doctores le detectaron un problema en el corazón, no podía recibir noticias fuertes y tuve que seguir con el compromiso, hasta que unos meses después su corazón dejo de latir.

Terry recordó entonces como esa noche….

_Se encontraba en el teatro ensayando cuando le avisaron que Susana se había puesto mal, el inmediatamente fue a verla, al llegar a la casa vio el rostro del medico que salía de la habitación de Susana…_

- _¿Como esta? - Preguntó muy preocupado_

- _Esta muy mal, su corazón ya no resistirá mucho, lo lamento ya no puedo hacer nada - le decía mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro_

_La Señora Marlowe salió, con lágrimas en los ojos _

- _Quiere verlo… - le dijo al verlo_

_Terry entró a la habitación y se acercó a ella…_

- _¿Terry? - preguntó con una voz casi inaudible_

- _Aquí estoy Susie - le respondía acercándose tomando su mano_

- _Que bueno que estas aquí… - la respiración de la chica era agitada_

- _Tranquila, no hables, debes descansar, para ponerte bien -trataba de calmarla_

- _No sabes mentir… sé que este es el fin- le sonrió_

- _No digas eso - la miraba dulcemente _

- _Es cierto… no te apures… por fin serás otra vez… libre…_

- _Susie yo … - Trató de decir_

- _-Gra… cias – lo interrumpió - por regresar con…migo, el tenerte a mi la…do fue hermoso…. aun…que sé… que ella es la dueña de tu cora…zón… búscala y se feliz… prométemelo…_

- _Te lo prometo_

- _Abrázame por… favor… quiero sentirme segura…_

_La abrazó dulcemente, Susana acarició su rostro y con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban puso sus labios sobre los de él, Terry correspondió con un beso suave, de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Susana se desvanecía en sus brazos. _

_La separó de su cuerpo, recostándola suavemente sobre el lecho, y dejó caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo._

Candy escuchaba el relato con lágrimas en sus ojos dejando caer una, entendió como Terry también sufrió todo ese tiempo.

Terry se acercó a ella y limpió la lágrima que había escapado y que surcaba la mejilla de ella.

- Basta de lagrimas, de ahora en adelante vamos a disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad que la vida nos da - le decía mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

Ella sonrió

- No quiero perderte de nuevo Candy, ¡Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! - gritó

Candy al escucharlo lo abrazó y se fundieron en un beso. De pronto los dos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, pues todos los que estaban el café comenzaron a aplaudir.

El se separó de ella y les hizo una reverencia a todos los presentes, Ella se sonrojó y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Terry.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?, No puedo regresar a con los Andrew.

- Pues ya es tarde y hace frío, necesitamos un lugar donde pasar la noche - respondía Terry

- Vayamos al hogar de Pony estoy segura que cuando le explique a la Señorita Pony y la hermana Maria ellas nos ayudaran.

- De acuerdo pecosa, vayamos entonces…

Terry pagó y los dos salieron rumbo al hogar.

Un auto se detuvo frente a una licorería y el conductor bajó entrando al establecimiento, ahí compró varias botellas, después condujo sin rumbo fijo, se sentía deshecho, la había perdido, por culpa de ese engreído había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

Una imagen seguía en su cabeza Candy corriendo a los brazos de Terry, solo de recordarla le hervía la sangre, detuvo el auto y se bebió una botella tras otra.

Él la amaba, toda su vida la había amado y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar su felicidad, el se presentaba de nuevo en su vida y se la arrebataba, estaba fuera de si, comenzó a arrojar las botellas, una sola idea rondaba su cabeza, venganza, iba a vengarse de ese bastardo, no iba a perderla así de fácil.

Comenzó a caminar, hasta que llegó al cementerio, se adentró en él, caminó y caminó hasta llegar a la tumba de Annie, estando ahí se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, extendió los brazos y mirando al cielo comenzó a gritar, la lluvia no había aminorado.

- ¿¿¿POR QUÉ??? ¿¿¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS TANTO??? ¡¡¡¡ME HAS ARREBATADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE AMO!!!! ¡¡¡¡ANTHONY, STEAR, A MI ANNIE, Y AHORA A CANDY!!!! ¿¿¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA, TE ENSAÑAS CONMIGO??? – gritaba mientras lloraba, la lluvia que pareció arreciarse más comenzó a mezclarse junto con sus lágrimas, un dolor parecía taladrar su corazón, parecía que no iba a resistir tanto dolor, se tiró sobre la tumba de su amada Annie y comenzó a hablar con ella.

- Annie mi amor… - su voz estaba completamente quebrada - tú me enseñaste lo que es la ternura, el tierno amor, a tu lado fui tan feliz, pero la maldita muerte te llevó dejándome el corazón deshecho, creí que jamás podría recuperarme, que jamás volvería a amar… pero cuando regresé a Lakewood y me encontré con ella, y el sentimiento que tuve hacia ella y el cual enterré para poder entregarme completamente a ti, renació y con mas fuerza, quise evitarlo pero no pude, caí rendido nuevamente ante esos ojos verdes, y cuando ella me correspondió supe que tu entenderías. Candy me dio motivos para alcanzar la felicidad y cuando estaba a punto de tenerla, ¡¡¡¡ese IMBECIL APARECE Y ME LA ARREBATA!!!! ¡¡¡¡ÉL NO LA MERECE, EL SOLO LA HA HECHO SUFRIR!!!! -lloraba como un niño - Te extraño Annie, daría cualquier cosa por morir en este instante y estar a tu lado…

De pronto, Archie sintió una mano sobre sus hombros, al girarse un relámpago cayo iluminando la oscura noche y dejando frente a el la imagen de una mujer. No distinguía el rostro por la oscuridad del lugar y por la tremenda borrachera que tenia encima, así que en medio de su demencia creyó que Annie estaba con él.

- Annie, mi Annie - se abrazaba a la cintura de ella

- Archie… ven acompáñame, todo va a estar bien - le decía la mujer, lo ayudó a levantarse con la ayuda del velador.

- ¿Seria tan amable de ayudarme a llevarlo a mi auto? - Pedía la mujer

- -Por supuesto señorita, es una suerte que usted llegara, de lo contrario no se que le hubiera pasado a este joven…

Llegaron al auto, lo subieron y ella comenzó a manejar rumbo a su departamento, mientras recordaba como apenas unas horas atrás ella llegaba a la estación con el la firme idea de renunciar al amor, pero a medida que el tren avanzaba se daba cuenta de que ella no era de las personas que se rendían y ella sabia que él sentía algo y no iba a descansar hasta lograr que se diera cuenta, así que al llegar a la siguiente estación, tomó un tren de regreso, se instaló en un departamento para pensar.

Había tomado una decisión le confesaría su amor, le pediría una oportunidad, así que salio rumbó a Lakewood, tenia que evitar que se comprometiera. Cuando llegó todo era un caos, estando en el jardín escuchó que el compromiso se había cancelado, necesitaba ver a Archie, preguntó a uno de los sirvientes y le dijeron que salio como loco en su auto.

Ella también tomó uno de los autos y recorrió todo el pueblo hasta que vio el auto de Archie en una calle, lo observó a lo lejos para cuidarlo, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente borracho, lo siguió mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia y entraba al cementerio, lo siguió cautelosamente y se le partió el corazón al ver como sufría.

De pronto detuvo su auto estaban frente a su departamento, Al llegar con mucho trabajo logró hacer que Archie se mantuviera en pie, entrando al lugar lo dejó caer en el sofá.

No había luz, así que encendió unas cuantas velas, se soltó su cabellera, se acerco a Archie, estaba empapado, le seco el rostro, lo recostó en el sofá, le quitó los zapatos, y cuando comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, el abrió los ojos, y le tomó el rostro y comenzó a besarla, ella al sentirlo correspondió de igual manera, el se incorporó un poco y comenzó a acariciarla, ella no sabia porque pero no pudo apartarse de él…

- TE AMO - Megan le decía dulcemente al oído

- Promete que nunca me volverás a dejar Annie, te extrañé tanto - le decía Archie entre besos

El saber que Archie imaginaba a su esposa muerta, le partía el corazón, pero no le importaba, lo amaba tanto, quería sentirlo así que dejó que el continuara.

Poco a poco la ropa quedó a un lado dando paso a dos cuerpos desnudos, uno reclamaba la pasión perdida y el otro se entregaba por completo.

CONTINUARA….


	10. Chapter 10

Lluvia de Noviembre 

Capitulo 10

**La Entrega**

La habitación solo estaba iluminada por la luz de una vela, Megan descansaba a un lado de Archie, era de madrugada. Ella solo lo observaba, sereno, durmiendo plácidamente. Se levanto, se coloco una bata y se sentó en un sofá que estaba dentro de la habitación, mientras recordaba lo acontecido unas horas antes.

_Llegaron al departamento, coloco a Archie sobre el sofá, fue por una toalla y se seco el rostro y libero su cabello. Encendió un par de velas y lentamente se acerco a él, estaba empapado, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, pero al acercarse, Archie abrió los ojos y al verla la beso, Megan al sentir por segunda vez los labios del hombre que le había robado el alma sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho. Correspondió al beso, dulcemente acaricio su rostro, se veía tan triste y ella sabia cuanto estaba sufriendo. Lo acaricio en su pecho, él la rodeo con sus brazos._

_-Annie, mi Annie, cuanto te he extrañado- decía mientras se aferraba a ella._

_Megan experimento un sinfín de sentimientos, sabia que Archie no estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacia, y lo peor que la confundía con su esposa muerta. Se separó de él y le dio la espalda las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no sabía como manejar la situación, pero de pronto sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos._

_-Te Amo-le decía al oído_

_-Yo también- ella se giro y no pudo más, se dejo llevar por el gran amor que sentía._

_La ropa quedo a un lado y Megan se entrego por completo, fue una entrega total. Archie fue apasionado pero a la vez amoroso logrando que se sintiera la mujer mas dichosa en ese momento, a pesar de que Archie había hecho el amor con ella creyendo que era Annie le dolía en el alma._

_Ahora solo lo contemplaba desde el sillón. hasta que el sueño la invadió poco a poco._

Mientras tanto Albert llegaba a Lakewood, estaba fatigado, bajo del auto con su chaqueta cubriéndose de la lluvia, y entro rápidamente a la mansión mientras a su paso veía como todo lo dispuesto para la fiesta seguía en su lugar, al entrar dejo la chaqueta en una silla, se acerco a una de las mesas y tomo una de las botellas la abrió y se sirvió una copa, se sentía muy mal, había buscado a Archie por toda la ciudad pero solo encontró su auto abandonado en una calle, estaba realmente preocupado por como había reaccionado, tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto la presencia de Sam hasta que ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La miro fijamente y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo-Solo quería que no sufrieran.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos

-Candy esta con Terry y Archie esta como loco, trate de explicarle pero no me lo permitió, cree que yo siempre estuve del lado de Terry.

-Es normal, necesita tiempo para asimilar todo. Cariño por favor trata de calmarte sabes que no te hace bien.

-No puedo Sam yo sabia que todo esto podría pasar, NUNCA DEBI OCULTARLE LA VERDAD A CANDY- contestaba mientras se paraba de la silla y caminaba de un lado a otro.

Sam se paro y se puso frente a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos y diciéndole dulcemente-Solo querías protegerla.

-Lo se pero al final de cuentas no solo sufrieron Terry y Candy, sino también Archie.

-Por algo pasaron las cosas, solo dales tiempo, todo se va a arreglar. ¿Albert donde esta Candy ya es muy tarde y no ha regresado.?

-Se fue con Terry necesitaban hablar.

-Pero lo dices así de tranquilo

Albert la miro sin comprender- esta con Terry cual es el problema?

-Pues que ya es muy tarde y con esta lluvia… además si la tía abuela se da cuenta que no ha vuelto no quiero saber como reaccionara.

-Ahora cálmate tú te aseguro que ella esta bien y no te preocupes esta con Terry la ama y es un caballero.

- Tienes razón ellos necesitan aclarar todo, y Creo que la tía abuela necesitara un par de gotas mas para los nervios en la mañana.

-Sam de que hablas?-pregunto divertido,

-Bueno como la Tía se puso muy alterada, llame al medico y le dio unas gotitas para calmarla y ahora duerme como una criatura.

-Jajajaj, vaya mi amor ahora se porque cada día me enamoro mas de ti, y estoy de acuerdo lo mejor será que la tía duerma un poco mas.

-Fue un día largo vayamos a descansar

Así los dos abrazados subieron rumbo a su recamará

Terry conducía el auto y Candy va recostada sobre su hombro ha sido un día llenos de tantos acontecimientos que estaba realmente cansada y el sueño la había invadido, la pobre estaba empapada y temblaba el la cubrió con su saco, pero sabia que tenían que buscar un lugar para descansar y que ambos entraran en calor, a lo lejos vio una posada así que detuvo el auto y ella al no sentir movimiento despertó.

-¿Que pasa? ¿ya llegamos?

-No, aun falta pero no puedo continuar la lluvia no para y estas temblando pecosa

-Yo bbbrrrr…… estoy bien- mentía

-Pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana a primera hora iremos al hogar de pony- le decía mientras tomaba su mentón entre sus manos y le daba un dulce beso a su nariz.

Los dos salieron del auto y él la cubría con sus brazos y corrieron hacia la posada

Candy espero junto a una pequeña chimenea que había en la recepción.

Terry se dirigió con el encargado

-Buenas noches, ¿en que puedo servirles?

-Queremos pasar la noche aquí

-Pues usted y su bella esposa tienen suerte, porque solo me queda una habitación, gracias a esta lluvia, hemos tenido muchos huéspedes esta noche- le decía el hombre mientras buscaba la llave en la repisa que tenia en la pared.-Aquí tiene segundo piso habitación 14.

-Gracias

Llegaron a la habitación, Terry encendió las luces, Candy entro y observo el lugar..

En el rostro de èl pareciera no pensar en el inconveniente de estar juntos en la misma habitación, sería la primera vez que compartirían el mismo espacio. Candy no sabia como conducirse, solo se tronaba los dedos una y otra vez, las manos le sudaban, estaba tan nerviosa.

Por su lado Terry hacia un esfuerzo por no pensar en el gran inconveniente de estar junto a ella…. Trataba de apartar las imágenes que aparecían de Candy y él en la cama donde ella estaba sentada, mientras encendía el fuego de la chimenea. Se veía tan linda pensaba èl.

Un silencio los acompañaba, parecía que ninguno quería romperlo.

-Candy….-Dijo finalmente

-Dime…- ella contesto sin mirarlo estaba demasiado turbada

-Debes quitarte esa ropa…. Podrías pescar un resfriado

-¿¿QUITARMELA??- pensó nerviosa

-Toma- dijo Terry dándole una manta para que pudiera cambiarse

-Debes…voltearte- dijo en un susurro

Terry obedeció, dándole la espalda, cerro los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la ropa húmeda… pero ella no se daba cuenta de que Terry tenia junto a el un espejo donde la figura de Candy se reflejaba. El abrió los ojos y se topo con el reflejo de ella sobre el espejo…. Demasiado nervioso se sintió al ver aquella figura de ensueño mientras se desnudaba… jamás pensó en sus mas locos sueños mirar aquel cuerpo tan bello. Tuvo que contener su aliento al ver como caía la ultima prenda de su pecosa, dejando al descubierto a una mujer en todo su esplendor, lamentablemente aquel espectáculo comenzaba a hacer efecto en una parte de él mas que en otras. La excitación había comenzado a crecer en él. Así que para poder contenerse, cerro los ojos a regañadientes para poder desviar la mirada de aquella tentación tan grande.

-Ya…. Ya puedes voltear- decía Candy

Al voltear a mirarla estaba envuelta en la manta que él le había dado

-Bien- dijo él- ahora yo debo quitarme la ropa

Candy abrió enormemente los ojos, su mente rápidamente comenzó a imaginar cosas. Con un sonrojo se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda, Terry sonrió seductoramente al ver su reacción. Ella escuchaba el sonido de la ropa abandonando el cuerpo de él. Un sonrojo cada vez mas pronunciado se notaba en ella, solo de imaginarlo desnudo.

Por fin abrió los ojos cuando sintió el lado opuesto de la cama hundirse.

-¿¿ACASO PENSABA QUE IBAN A DORMIR JUNTOS??, NO, NO PODIA SER!!(pensaba) un nerviosismo la invadió, no sabría que hacer, los dos desnudos y en la misma cama, NO, NO, NO….seria inconcebible.

-Bueno pecosa…..-dijo él- Es hora de dormir

-YO….- estaba realmente nerviosa

-¿acaso me tienes miedo?- pregunto seductor

Ella no lo miraba, estaba muy nerviosa para responderle

-Entiendo- dijo el- dormiré en el piso

Se levanto tomo una almohada, una sabana y comenzó a hacer su tendido en el piso.

-Pero estarás muy incomodo …- dijo ella

-No importa, estaré bien- respondió

-La cama es muy grande… los dos cabemos

-No Candy el hecho de compartir la habitación no quiere decir que compartamos la misma cama….soy un caballero- le mentía, la realidad es que tenia que mantenerse lejos de ella o no sabia si realmente seria un caballero.

-Pues duerme tú en la cama y yo en el piso- dijo Candy

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo podría aceptar eso?

-Entonces yo me acostaré también en el piso-decía muy decidida tomando una almohada

-Eres muy voluntariosa pecas

-Entonces ven a la cama pondremos una almohada entre nosotros y no habrá problema

-mmm…no lo se- Contesto mientras en su mente se dibujaban imágenes de ambos juntos besándose. -¿sería capaz de soportar la cercanía de ella sin que el deseo lo asaltará

-Anda- rogo Candy

-De acuerdo…¿roncas?-pregunto

-¡¡¡Terry!!! ¡¡¡Eres imposible!!!

-jajajaja , no tuerzas así a nariz, se te notan mas la pecas

-ESTA BIEN DUERME DONDE QUIERAS-respondió molesta y se acosto dándole la espalda

Candy cerro fuertemente los ojos enojada pero su corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir la cama hundirse del otro lado, sentía que no dormiría, tenia a un lado a Terry.

El sentía ese cuerpo que le había despertado el deseo mientras la había visto desvistiéndose, no podía quitarle de su mente aquella figura, los movimientos mientras se desvestía. Sentía el calor que ella despedía al pesar de frio que comenzaba a sentir solo extender su brazo y podría tocarla, sus rizos despedían un olor a rosas que lo enloquecía. Un dolor en su entrepierna, comenzó a sentir una punzada que crecía cada vez mas, -OH DIOS CUANTO PODRE SOPORTAR- se decía internamente

Ella no entendía lo que sentía, sensaciones desconocidas comenzaba a tener, no podía dormir y comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama.

-Pecosa si te mueves así, no podre dormir

-Lo siento, es que no se me pasa-

-Si supieras que yo que es- Pensaba

De repente de tanto que ella se movía, las sabanas de ella y el se revolvieron y sin saber como sus cuerpos quedaron juntos. Ella estaba sonrojada, él la miro con seriedad, pero en sus ojos se pinto una oscuridad que brillaba. Candy se quiso separar, pero al hacerlo la sabana cayo dejándola desnuda frente a él. Nerviosa jalo la sabana y lo desnudo a el también.

-HEY!

-Lo siento-

Y comenzaron a jalar las sabanas logrando que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos. Terry no soporto mas y al sentirla tan cerca la beso. Candy al sentirlo no pudo mas que responderle con la misma pasión, el al ver la reacción de ella la cubrió con sus brazos, los besos aumentaron su intensidad, comenzó a vagar por su cuello, lentamente la recostó sobre el lecho, la vista era magnifica, se fue inclinando y volvió a besarla, el deseo se apoderaba de los dos, Candy no sabia lo que le pasaba pero el tenerlo cerca le gustaba mucho.

-Pideme que me detenga Candy- le decía con lo ultimo que le quedaba de cordura, mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos y la besaba con mas pasión, el pudo ver en su mirada como ella pedia que siguiera.

Terry comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Candy y ella hacia lo mismo. Las caricias subieron de tono, ella no entendía por que la necesidad de tenerlo cerca de ella. El poco a poco se coloco sobre ella sabia que no iba a soportar mas y luchando contra si mismo, se separo de Candy, tomo una sabana y bajo de la cama.

-Que pasa?-Preguntaba Candy mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama y se cubría con la sabana, no entendía la reacción de Terry.

-Perdóname- Le decía el- Candy TE AMO tanto que nada deseo mas en el mundo que seas mía, pero no quiero que sea en lugar como este, quiero que ese momento sea el mas especial del mundo.

-Es especial estamos tu y yo juntos- decía Candy bajando la vista

-Lo se Amor, pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero convertirte en mi esposa y compartir no solo el lecho sino toda mi vida contigo.

Estas palabras inundaron el corazón de Candy de una infinita alegría el tenia razón ahora estaban juntos y podían alcanzar la felicidad.

Mientras Terry y Candy imaginaban por fin una vida juntos en medio del océano dos almas oscuras regresaban a America.

Continuara…

Bueno chicas por fin después de mucho tiempo pude continuar este fic, le pido una disculpa por el atraso, pero la inspiración nada mas no llegaba y quería darles algo con mucha pasión y para lograr esto quiero darle las gracias a Lizzy y a Nikita porque me ayudaron a crear este capitulo.

Ojala les guste y sugerencias, criticas o lo que sea háganlo saber.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER LLUVIA DE NOVIEMBRE LES MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO

Lulú y lulunov9yahoo.es


	11. Chapter 11

**Lluvia de Noviembre**   
_**Capitulo 11 **__**  
**__**Almas Oscuras**_

Después de varios meses y muy sorprendidos por el repentino regreso de la Tía Abuela, Elisa y Neal deciden regresar a América y saber que había pasado. Durante todos eso meses habían logrado que la Tía volviera a creer en ellos, no querían estar fuera del testamento de la vieja (como ellos la llamaban), y de ninguna manera iban a permitir que Candy recibiera algo.

Faltaban un par de semanas para que llegaran a suelo norteamericano.

- Neal ¿qué haces? ¡Quiero ir a cubierta! - gritaba mientras jalaba la cobija a su hermano

- Puedes ir sola, entiende yo quiero dormir - decía mientras se cubría el rostro con la almohada - ¡NO entiendo porque tenemos que regresar!

- ¡Eres un tonto, que solo se embriaga! Recuerda que sin la Tía no tenemos nada, ¿o ya olvidaste todo lo que perdiste en tus parrandas?

- Bah! ¡¡DEJAME SOLO!!

Salió del camarote de su hermano

- ¡es un estúpido! – dijo dando una patada al piso

Elisa era muy calculadora y sabia que algo andaba mal, ese repentino telegrama de Archie y el regreso inmediato de la Tía solo significaba que Candy y su primo se casaban y ella no iba a permitir que fuera feliz.

El día sorprendió a Megan recostada en aquel sillón observando a Archie mientras éste dormía, estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, para ella realmente había sido algo muy difícil el recordar que mientras hacia el amor con Archie este pronunciaba el nombre de Annie, en ese momento comprendió que realmente no amaba a Candy, el aun estaba lastimado por la pérdida de su esposa.

¿Pero que importaba? Se dijo en un momento de rebeldía. Ella lo amaba. Inexplicablemente se había enamorado de ese hombre y le dolía pensar que quizás él nunca llegaría a amarla.

Archie comenzó a moverse bajo las sabanas, con mucho trabajo abrió los ojos, no sabia donde estaba, aun se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Volteó a mirar a un lado y se encontró con Megan que lo miraba desde el sillón

- ¿Qué hago aquí?- trato de levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo - ¿Porque estoy desnudo?

De pronto sin entender, comenzó a tener imágenes difusas en su cabeza, como si hubiera estado en un sueño.

- Estabas empapado, tuve que quitarte la ropa - decía Megan lo mas tranquila que podía.

- Pero ¿por qué lo has hecho?- Dijo contrariado imaginando la situación

- Porque de haber cuidado tu pudor en este momento tendrías pulmonía - se paró y le arrojó la ropa seca sobre la cama.

Salió de la recamara para que pudiera vestirse, mientras se comenzaba a vestir muchas imágenes se agolparon en su mente, sombras que poco a poco van tomando forma.

¿Por qué se ve abrazando a Megan? ¿Por qué la está besando? ¿por qué siente su olor en su piel? Abrumado camina quedando frente a un espejo, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con su reflejo, no se da cuenta de la apariencia que tiene, solo algo ronda en su mente en esos momentos, ¿acaso ella y yo…? ¡¡NO, NO!! De ninguna manera yo amo a Candy y diciendo esto último salió de la habitación, vio a Megan sirviendo café al tiempo que ella le preguntaba

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? – La miró, sin entender por qué en su mente estaba la viva imagen de ella desnuda en sus brazos - Yo… - comenzó a decir - ¿Acaso…tu y…? – movió su cabeza como si la sacudiera, mientras en su mente él se contestaba – "no, no puede ser… ¿Qué le preguntarás? ¿Qué si tu y ella hicieron el amor? ¿¿Eso le preguntarás?? ¡¡¡Por Dios Archie!!! ¿¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?? ¿¿pero, por qué tengo esa sensación de haberla tenido en mis brazos??

Él se quedo pensativo, camino hacia una repisa donde descansaba una botella y se sirvió una copa

- ¿Te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar Megan

- No - respondió no quería decirle que había soñado que le hacia el amor.

Se sentaron quedando frente a frente, ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que Archie rompió el silencio

- No sabía que tenías un departamento en la ciudad - preguntaba sirviéndose otra copa.

- No lo tenia hasta hace dos días… - contestó ella seria

- Pues gracias por ayudarme - decía al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida

- ¿Te marchas?

- Tengo que encontrarla…

- ¿Por qué te haces esto?

- ¿Hacerme que?

- Lastimarte de esta manera, date cuenta que ella ama a Terry

- ¡¡NO!! Ella me ama a mí, solo que ese imbécil sabe como envolverla, pero no voy a permitirlo esta vez… - dijo con rabia

- ¡¡Eres un tonto, un ciego que no se da cuenta de las cosas!!

- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida?

- "¡La mujer que te ama!" – pensó - tu amiga - dijo finalmente

- ¡Si fueras mi amiga me ayudarías!

- ¡¡¡¡Y QUE CREES QUE HICE ANOCHE!!!! – le gritó

- ¡¡¡YO NO TE LO PEDI!!!

- ¿¿Sabes qué?? ¡¡VETE, Y CUANDO TE DES CUENTA DE LAS COSAS ESPERO NO SEA MUY TARDE!!

Archie salió furioso sin entender esas palabras que acababa de decir Megan, comienza a caminar por la ciudad, las imágenes siguen en su mente, no las entiende, porque demonios se ve haciendo el amor con ella, que le pasaba. Siguió caminando paró un carruaje y llegó a Lakewood, necesitaba hablar con Candy hacerla entender que Terry la lastimaría nuevamente.

El sol por fin había hecho su aparición y unos ojos verde esmeralda, no podían creer lo que tenia a su lado, Terry el amor de su vida dormía abrazado a ella, él había cumplido su promesa, solo durmieron y ahora con el nuevo día comenzaban una vida juntos, esta vez nada ni nadie iba a arrebatarles su felicidad.

- Buenos días pecosa… - dijo al abrir también sus verdiazules ojos

- Buenos días - respondía mientras se sentó en la cama cubierta con la manta

Terry la veía de una manera diferente y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verle el torso desnudo

- "¡DIOS QUE ATRACTIVO ES!" - pensaba ella

Él al notarlo sonrió y se acercó a ella, quien tembló al sentir su cercanía

- ¿Que pasa?, no voy a hacerte nada - la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó

- Eh yo... yo lo sé – no era por eso que había temblado, sino porque eso era lo que deseaba realmente, sentirlo cerca de ella

- Entonces ¿por qué no me das mi beso de los buenos días?

Candy lo besó tímidamente, pero con ansias y vuelve ella a experimentar sensaciones desconocidas, un calor sube a su vientre.

Él nuevamente la empuja con suavidad y renuencia para separarse de sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un poco decepcionada

- Nada – la mira, y sin poder resistirse más, nuevamente la besa,

Ella piensa ¿cómo es que siente esas cosas? ¿Cómo la hace experimentar esas sensaciones tan extrañas? Siente que empieza a abandonarse en sus brazos, su mente se nubla.

Terry siente tanto la necesidad de tenerla con él, no puede soportar más, un dolor en su vientre y una punzada en su entrepierna lo alertan, sabe que si no se detiene podría en aquellos momentos hacerla suya. Entonces él la suelta, y ella no lo permite, no sabe por que pero necesita sus labios, y continua besándolo, el con deseos de no apartarse de ella, le dice murmurando entre besos

- Tenemos que irnos – la voz de él era ronca, respiraba agitado

- Lo sé – contesta ella también con respiración agitada, renunciando finalmente a ese momento

Archie entró furioso azotando la puerta de la entrada, Albert y Sam estaban desayunando y vieron como subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la recamara de Candy, al llegar a ésta entró sin tocar y un sentimiento de furia le llenó el pecho, al darse cuenta de que Candy no había pasado la noche ahí, los celos lo invadieron y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Albert.

- ¿¿Dónde esta?? - exigió Archie

- No lo sé - contestó tranquilamente

- ¡¡¡NO LO SABES!!! ¿¿O NO QUIERES QUE LO SEPA?? - estaba verdaderamente furioso

- Cálmate vamos a hablar - trató de tocarlo

- ¡¡¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo ni con nadie!!! - rechazó el contacto - ¡Voy a encontrarla!

Y diciendo esto salió de Lakewood, tomó un caballo y fue directo al hogar de Pony el único lugar donde ella se sentía segura.

Candy y Terry se alistaron para ir rumbo al hogar de Pony, platicaban de miles de cosas y de nada durante el trayecto cuando por fin llegaron al hogar.

Terry bajo del auto y ayudo a Candy a bajar, los niños salieron a recibirla y al escuchar el alboroto la señorita pony y la hermana Maria salieron también.

- ¡¡¡Candy!!! - Gritaron las dos y ella se fue a sus brazos

Después notaron la presencia de Terry

- ¡¡Ay por DIOS!! ¡SI ES... SI ES... TERRECE GRANCHESTER! - la señorita pony no podía creerlo

- Buenos días - saludó Terry

- ¡Es un gusto enorme tenerlo por aquí señor Granchester – lo saludó la señorita Pony

- Esperen, esperen un momento… Candy ¿Por qué está el señor Granchester aquí, si se supone que ayer te comprometías con Archibald? - interrogó la hermana Maria

Candy sintió como la sangre se le iba al piso, había olvidado esa parte

- Yo... – comenzó a decir Candy

- Vamos adentro – interrumpió el momento la señorita Pony - estoy segura que Candy tiene una explicación ¿No es así? - y la rodeó con sus brazos conduciéndola dentro.

Terry y la Hermana las siguieron, los niños seguían jugando afuera, cuando quedaron los 4 solos, la señorita pony sirvió pan y chocolate. Le ofreció una taza a Terry quien la recibió con gusto, e inevitablemente recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí y le sonrió.

- Y bien ¿van a explicar que es lo que pasa? - Preguntó la Hermana Maria

Terry iba a hablar pero poniendo una mano en su brazo, Candy fue quien lo hizo, no fue fácil explicar todo a sus madres, sobre todo a la Hermana Maria que siempre fue más severa.

- ¿Por qué aceptar a Archie, si aun pensabas en Terry? - interrogaba la Hermana

- Yo, estaba muy dolida hermana, creí que Terry se había olvidado de mí, y cuando apareció yo no quise escucharlo, creí que aceptando el amor de Archie yo...

- Podrías engañar a tu corazón - terminó la frase la señorita Pony

Candy asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Terry. Así continuo explicándoles todo lo que había pasado desde que terminaron y las dos mujeres comprendieron al ver que el amor entre esos dos era amor de verdad.

- ¿Y bien, ahora qué piensan hacer?-Interrogo la hermana

Terry se puso de pie acercándose a la rubia, se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Candy y viéndola a los ojos verdes que estaban sorprendidos por aquella acción, le dijo:

- Candy… aquí frente a tus madres, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo

Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron de la enorme felicidad que no cabía en su pecho

- ¿Qué dices aceptas compartir tu vida a mi lado?

Candy se le lanzó a los brazos

- ¡¡¡SI, SI ACEPTO!!! - y se besaron olvidándose por un momento que no estaban solos.

- ¡¡¡CANDICE!!! – dijo la hermana María escandalizada

- ¡¡¡SSSHHHH!!! – dijo la señorita Pony a su lado, tocando uno de los brazos a la hermana para que no hablara.

Cuando Terry y Candy se separaron, la señorita Pony abrazó a los dos y Terry sintió una calidez que le gustó, aquel abrazo había sido uno de los más cálidos que había recibido. Después de las felicitaciones la hermana hablo.

- Bien Candy te quedaras aquí, pero necesitan hablar con el señor William – dijo la hermana María

- Pero hermana… - Candy estaba muy dolida con Albert

- Nada de peros, tienen que hacerlo – dijo inflexible

- Así lo haremos, no se preocupe - dijo Terry y después vio a Candy a los ojos - esta vez haremos todo bien pecosa…

- ¿Y dónde se quedara usted? – preguntó la hermana María

- Yo... - Terry no había pensado en eso

- Se quedará con Tom – intervino rápidamente Candy

Y así ambos se fueron a buscarlo, iban en una carreta.

- Pensé que ibas a decir que me quedaría en tu cuarto - dijo Terry sonriendo malicioso

- ¿¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?? - decía ruborizada

- Vamos pecosa, será mejor que te acostumbres porque dentro de muy poco no solo vas a dormir conmigo - detuvo la carreta

Ella vio la mirada de Terry y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al imaginar lo que el acaba de decir.

Terry se bajó y la ayudó a bajar tomándola por la cintura, y lentamente se acercó a ella, y la besó, nuevamente aquellas sensaciones volvieron a invadir sus cuerpos, fue un beso largo, profundo, se separaron y Candy vio en sus ojos una chispa.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Pasa que hay algo que te pertenece y es momento de entregarte para sellar nuestro compromiso.

Ella no entendía hasta que él tomó su mano y suavemente colocó un anillo en su dedo.

- Cuando te invite a Nueva Cork – comenzó a narrar con voz suave - solo envié el pasaje de ida porque no iba a separarme de ti nuevamente – le dio un beso en su mano - esa noche después del estreno yo iba pedirte que te casaras conmigo, pero el destino no lo permitió – su voz sonó un poco triste - y yo lo guarde con la esperanza de que un día podrías tenerlo - y hoy por fin puedo hacerlo – sonrió dándole un suave beso

Las lagrimas invadieron a Candy lagrimas de felicidad, se abrazaron y besaron, estaban felices subieron nuevamente a la carreta y llegaron al rancho.

Entraron con la carreta y Tom distinguió a lo lejos a Candy corrió a recibirla.

- ¡¡¡¡No puedo creerlo Candy!!!! - gritaba emocionado y la recibía con un abrazo- ¡¡que sorpresa!!

- Buenas tardes - saludó Terry no agradándole mucho aquel efusivo abrazo a su pecosa

- ¡Oh mira Tom, te presento a Terrece Granchester

- ¿Así que tú eres Terry? – dijo el joven de cabellos marrón estrechándole la mano - ¡Es un gusto enorme conocerte al fin! – eso le gustó a Terry – Pasen, pasen, a papá le dará mucho gusto verte Candy

Después de las presentaciones Candy explicó el motivo de su visita y aunque al principio Tom se sorprendió por todo lo que había pasado, gustoso acepto dale hospedaje a Terry hasta el día en que se casaran.

Seria la oportunidad para conocer al hombre que le había robado el corazón a su hermana.

Candy se despidió para regresar al hogar de pony, no le agradaba separarse de Terry pero tenia que hacerlo, Tom se dio cuenta. Terry veía como se alejaba y dio un suspiro.

- No pongas esa cara, la podrás ver en la merienda- decía mientras se comía una manzana.

Terry volteo a verlo

- Tengo que ir al Hogar a entregar unas cosas así que podrán verse… - sonrió con malicia Tom

- Gracias - Sonrió Terry

- Bueno pues entonces hay que apurarnos – dijo sonriendo también

Terry ayudó a cargar las cosas que llevarían al Hogar y así pasar más tiempo con su pecosa, realmente no podía estar sin tenerla junto a él.

Candy descansaba en una de las ramas del padre árbol, pensaba en el rumbo que había tomado su vida estaba feliz e imaginando una vida al lado del hombre que amaba, cuando de pronto se escucharon los cascos de caballos.

Se puso de pie al ver que era Archie, bajó de un salto y se quedó frente a él, Candy sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver como se encontraba, desfajado, con la barba a medio crecer, sus cabellos revueltos y sobre todo una enorme tristeza en sus ojos.

- Sabia que estarías aquí - decía agitado por la cabalgata

- Archie yo... - no sabia que decir - perdóname, tu no te merecías esto - le decía tratando de poner una mano en su pecho

Archie tomó su mano y la besó, y iba a decirle tantas cosas, pero cuando vio en su dedo un anillo, su rostro se transformó

- Déjame explicarte por favor... – le pidió con un ruego

- ¡¡ESE MALDITO ENGREIDO REGRESA DE DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS, DESPUES DE ROMPERTE EL CORAZON Y TU LO ACEPTAS ASI DE FACIL!! – gritaba

- ¡No fue así, escúchame por favor...! – Candy trataba de tranquilizarlo

- ¡¡TE DI TODO CANDY, TE DI MI AMOR!! ¿Y ME CAMBIAS POR UN PATAN? ENTONCES ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UNO PERO TU TE QUEDAS CONMIGO ¿ENTIENDES? - la rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¡¡¡ARCHIE SUELTAME!!! - forcejaba, pero él fácilmente la tumbó al piso

- ¿¿DORMISTE CON EL, NO ES ASI?? – tenía los brazos de ella arriba de su cabeza agarrados con fuerza

- ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! – le gritó pero él no la escuchó y comenzó a besarla muy agresivamente.

- ¡¡¡POR FAVOR ARCHIE NO LO HAGAS!!! - suplicaba cuando pudo separar su boca de la de él

- ¡¡¡NO SABES CUANTO LO ENVIDIO, COMO QUIERO SER SUS OJOS!!! - decía mientras la tocaba - ¡¡¡COMO QUIERO SER SUS MANOS CUANDO TE TOCAN, COMO QUIERO QUE ME QUIERAS, COMO YO TE ESTOY QUERIENDO, COMO QUIERO QUE TU SIENTAS LO QUE YO ESTOY SINTIENDO!!! – decía como loco

Archie estaba fuera de si, cuando solo sintió como algo muy fuerte lo arrancaba de Candy. Era Terry que había llegado ya con Tom, y al escuchar los gritos de Candy corrió hacia donde provenían y una furia se apoderó de él, al ver lo que Archie hacia.

Los dos estaban como locos, Terry tiraba golpes y Archie respondía, rodaban por el pasto, Candy vio como peleaban.

- ¡¡¡TOM DETENLOS, SE VAN A MATAR!! - gritaba Candy

La pelea era dura ninguno de los dos bajaba la guarda

- ¡¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA ENTIENDES!! - gritaba Terry mientras le daba un golpe en el vientre

- ¡¡NI LO SUEÑES, NO VAS A QUITARMELA MALDITO INGLES!! - otro mas en el rostro de Terry

- ¡¡NUNCA LA HAS TENIDO IMBECIL!! - se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de una de sus cejas

- ¡¡CALLATE, ELLA ME AMA!! - se arrojó sobre él, pero Terry lo esquivó

- ¡¡ELLA NUNCA TE AMÓ!! ¿¿ACASO NUNCA TE DISTE CUENTA DE ESO?? ¡¡ERES TAN CIEGO QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE PASA!! - lo enfrentó de nuevo

- ¿¿DE QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA?? ¿¿DE QUE ERES UN ESTUPIDO BASTARDO QUE SOLO LA HARA SUFRIR?? - mas golpes ninguno bajaba la guarda

- ¡¡¡¡AQUI EL ESTUPIDO ERES TU QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUIEN TE AMA ES MEGAN!!!!

Cuando dijo esto Archie paro en seco…

Continuara...

CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE A MI ME ENCATA ENFRENTAR A ARCHIE CON TERRY ES MUY EMOCIONANTE IMAGINAR QUE DOS CHICOS SE ENFRENTEN ASI POR UNA MUJER.

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, ME HACE SENTIR BIEN CUANDO ME DICEN QUE LO LEEN GRACIAS!!!!!

GRACIAS LIZZY POR EDITARME, HA SIDO MUY PADRE CONTAR CON SU APOYO.

UN BESO Y PREPARENSE PQ YA CASI ESTA LISTO EL CAPITULO 12.

Lulu Torres


	12. Chapter 12

Lluvia de Noviembre

Capitulo 12

El enfrentamiento

Archie se detuvo en seco ante lo que Terry acababa de decir. Los dos se sostenían la mirada con demasiada furia, en la mente Terry continuaban las imágenes de Archie tratando de someter a Candy, lo cual volvía a encender su sangre.

En la mente de Archie se repetía una y otra vez una voz que le decía _"El te la ha quitado, te ha quitado a la mujer que amas"_ así que volvía a encenderse también la furia, quería matarlo.

Ninguno de los dos daba tregua a ninguno, estaban bastante golpeados, los rostros de ambos estaban sangrando, Terry tenía un corte en ceja, de la boca de Archie un hilillo de sangre brotaba también, además de los golpes en otras partes del cuerpo que ya estaban sintiendo.

- ¡¡VAMOS CORWELL!! ¿¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES??- le gritó Terry enardecido

- ¡¡¡IMBECIL!!! - Archie se le dejó ir en encima pero entonces, se sintió apresado por unos fuertes brazos.

Afortunadamente Tom lo había sujetado por la espala para evitar que siguieran haciéndose más daño.

Candy aprovechó y corrió hacia a Terry, él la recibió rodeándola con sus brazos.

- ¡¡¡BASTA ARCHIE!!! - Le gritaba Tom dominándolo con sus fuerzas - ¡¡ES MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS!! Ella no se merece esto - le dijo con voz mas suave tratando de apaciguarlo

Los ojos de Archie vieron con dolor como Candy sujetaba el rostro de Terry y su pecho se volvió a llenar de furia al ver que lo besaba, quiso con toda su alma separarlos pero Tom no se lo permitió.

- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes amigo, ella lo ama? - Le decía Tom

Archie dejó de forcejear y bajó sus brazos en señal de derrota, sus marrones ojos continuaron mirando la escena de Candy que miraba con ojos preocupados a Terry, pero lo que más dolor le causó fue ver en los verdes ojos, amor, miraba a Terry como nunca lo miró a él, como nunca lo miraría

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, Candy al mirar y darse cuenta que Archie se iba quiso detenerlo le dolía tanto verlo así, pero Terry la sujetó de la cintura y acercando su rostro a su oído le dijo:

- Deja que se vaya es lo mejor…

Candy volteó a mirarlo y trató de sonreír, él igual le sonrió, pero sus labios dieron pasó a una mueca, porque de pronto Terry sintió una punzada en su costado y se dobló Candy al verlo lo ayudó haciendo que se apoyara en ella y Tom, entre los dos lo llevaron hacia el Hogar de Pony

- Vamos adentro tengo que curarte - decía Candy viendo como el le sonreía de medio lado

Tom se adelantó para abrir la puerta

- No exageres pecosa, estoy bien, por qué mejor no aceptas que quieres estar a solas conmigo - le dijo al oído

- No es gracioso Terry - le contestó ella muy seria

Entraron al hogar y la Señorita Pony salio al pasillo al escucharlos

- ¡¡Oh Dios mío!! ¿¿Qué ha pasado?? - preguntaba la ver el rostro de Terry

- Tuvo una riña con Archie - contestó Tom

Candy lo llevó hasta una habitación y lo recostó en la cama. Candy se giró a mirar a Tom

- Necesito el botiquín y agua limpia ¿Puedes traerlo por favor?

- Si, voy por el - caminó hacia la puerta y se encontró con todos los niños que miraban y no entendían.

- ¡¡Vamos, vamos al comedor les daré de merendar, andando chicos!! - decía la Señorita Pony saliendo con ellos

Así Candy y Terry se quedaron solos, a él lo recostó en la cama, mientras ella caminó hacia la cómoda, buscaba algo con que limpiar el rostro de Terry, pero entonces él se incorporó con cuidado y se acercó por detrás de ella, y la rodeó por la cintura.

- ¿Qué haces debes recostarte?- decía Candy, sintiendo escalofríos de tenerlo tan cerca

- Estoy bien, pero ¿Y tu, dime como estás? - la giró haciendo que los dos quedaran frente a frente

- Yo... yo... estoy… bien - sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos cristalinos pugnaban por contener el llanto

Terry lo notó y sintió furia, creía que ella sufría por haber pasado por un mal momento.

- No, no estás bien… - la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello – no te preocupes… yo trataré de hacer que olvides este mal momento…

- Es que… yo... yo lo lastimé tanto - hablaba mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Terry abrió sus ojos sorprendido, comprendiendo que ella pensaba en Archie

- ¿¿Qué?? – dijo sorprendido dándose cuenta Terry que ella estaba sintiéndose mal, no por el mal momento que había pasado con Archie, sino que estaba triste por lo que estaba sufriendo Archie - ¡¡¡BASTA CANDY!!!- Terry levantó la voz

Candy lo observó sin entender

- ¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO DEFIENDAS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE AFECTE LO QUE ÉL ESTÁ SINTIENDO!! - se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos - ¿Acaso no te das cuentas de lo que ese imbécil estuvo a punto de...?

- ¡¡Pero no lo hizo!! - Lo interrumpió con enojo separándose de él - ¡¡él no es así, jamás me haría daño!! Está herido…

- ¡BAH! ¡Nunca cambiarás Candy! – dijo enojado ahora también - ¡¡Esa manía que tienes de siempre estar queriendo ver algo bueno en los demás!! – le dio la espalda

- ¡¡Terry no, no por favor!! ¡No quiero reñir, no ahora que por fin estamos juntos! - se acercó a el rodeándolo por la espalda y recargando su rostro en su espalda.

Terry se giró y tomó sus manos y las besó, después las manos de él se dirigieron al rostro de ella y viéndola a los ojos, le dijo:

- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que si te hubiera hecho daño… si te hubiera pasado algo, me muero Candy? ¡Te amo tanto que sin ti no sé vivir…! - dijo pegando su frente a la de ella

- Nada me pasará mientras estés a mi lado, te lo aseguro… - él le sonrió,

- ¿Te duele mucho? - le preguntaba poniendo su mano con suavidad en un golpe que tenía en la mejilla

- Un… un poco - Candy se acercó y le dio un beso cerca de la herida

- Eso se sintió bien ¿sabes? - la acercaba más y más a él ahora rodeándola con sus brazos - aquí duele - decía señalando otro golpe que estaba cerca de sus labios

Ella le dio otro beso en el rostro, luego otro hasta que Terry acercó sus labios a los de ella estaba disfrutando el tenerla así, cuando se escucharon pasos y tuvieron que separarse.

- ¡¡Por fin lo encontré!! - decía Tom entrando con el botiquín y una bandeja de agua - espero no haberme tardado mucho

Candy y Terry sonrieron, Tom vio a Candy

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Candy

- Tienes manchas de sangre en el rostro - contestó viendo a Terry

Ella se sonrojo, al recordar que había estado besando a Terry en sus heridas.

- ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! - se rieron Tom y Terry

- Muy graciosos - decía haciendo un puchero – déjame revisarte - y se acercó a Terry

Archie se sentía tan mal por la manera en como había  
tratado a Candy, necesitaba olvidar, llegó hasta su auto el cual estaba estacionado en una de las calles del pueblo.

Salía de aquella Taberna, con una botella en su mano, su aspecto ya era desfavorable, el cabello revuelto, la barba sin afeitar, no le importaba las miradas que las personas que se cruzaban junto a él le daban, llevaba ya 3 días así, desde aquella tarde en que sin aún comprender el por qué trató de hacerle daño a Candy, se sentía muy mal, en las heridas que tenía en su rostro ya habían comenzado a formárseles una costra y tenía aún manchas de sangre seca en sus ropas, pero los golpes y magulladuras no eran lo que realmente le dolían, tampoco era la imagen que aún no quería quitársele de la cabeza, mirando a Candy corriendo a los brazos de Terry, abrazándolo y besándolo como tantas veces soñó que ella lo hiciera, sino que lo que más dolía era la mirada de amor que ella tenía para Terry, ya que ella jamás lo miró así.

Se detuvo frente a su carro, no entró en él, sino que se quedó pensativo y miró hacia un lado y comenzó a caminar, caminó y caminó, deteniéndose frente a un edificio de departamentos, entró subió al tercer piso, tocó pero nadie abrió, así que se sentó en el piso a esperar.

- ¿Porque lo amas tanto Candy? – en sus ojos marrón la tristeza volvía a aparecer - ¿Por qué, si te ha hecho sufrir? - Miles de preguntas atormentaban su cabeza, le dio otro trago a la botella - ¿Porque yo no pude hacerte temblar? ¿Por qué yo no pude hacer que tus ojos brillen como lo hacen cuando estás con él? - Hundió su cabeza en las rodillas.

Megan venia llegando a su departamento cuando lo vio ahí, sentado sufriendo, él al escuchar los pasos  
levantó el rostro, ella sintió una punzada en el  
corazón al verlo así, todo lastimado. Él se levantó  
como pudo.

- Yo... – comenzó a decir con voz ebria - yo no sabia donde ir - dijo bajando la mirada

Ella no dijo nada abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, él  
se tiró en un sillón.

Megan fue por un poco de agua y unas gasas para  
limpiar sus heridas, estaba furiosa de verlo así,  
cuando regresó a la sala lo vio con la botella y se la  
arrebató.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¿¿Qué te pasa?? - estaba molesto por la reacción de Megan.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – contestó molesta también - ¿¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ellos se aman y QUE NADA PUEDES HACER?? - ya no pudo contenerse

Archie se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros  
acercando su rostro al de ella

- ¡¡CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGA, QUE TU SI ME ENTENDERIAS!!

Megan se alejo de el

- ¡¡SOY TU AMIGA, PERO NO ESTOY CIEGA, ERES TAN EGOISTA QUE SOLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMO!! ¿¿NO te das cuenta de todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor?? ¡¡ESTÁS AFERRADO A UN RECUERDO.

- ¿¿¿Y TU QUE SABES DE LO QUE YO ESTOY SINTIENDO??? ¡¡NO ME CONOCES, ERES SOLO UNA... UNA…!!

¡¡¡ZAS!!!

Megan lo había abofeteado haciendo que el labio de Archie volviera a sangrar, él se limpió con el dorso  
de la mano.

Silencio… Archie se dejó caer en el sillon.

- Lo siento Megan yo… - Archie bajó los ojos

Ella lo miró triste y se acercó a él y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas, no decía nada, pero por dentro su corazón sufría, amaba a ese hombre… había sido suya y él quizás nunca, nunca lo sabría.

Él, al sentir las manos de esa chica se sentía tan bien ¿Por qué le grite así? Pensaba con pesar Archie ¿qué demonios me pasa? Eran los pensamientos de él mientras ella se ocupaba de curarlo, él la miraba, ella lo evitaba, hasta sus sentidos llegó el aroma de ella, no sabía Archie por qué sentía reconocerlo.

- Es tarde voy a dormir – dijo después de haber terminado de curarlo - puedes quedarte en la otra  
habitación… permiso - se retiró Megan llevándose el botiquín

Archie llegó a la habitación que le dijo Megan y al verse en el espejo no se reconoció por fin se daba cuenta de su aspecto y sintió vergüenza, ella lo había visto así, se dirigió al baño y se despojó de sus ropas, tomó un baño largo.

Megan al entrar a su habitación comenzó a llorar de  
rabia, de dolor, lloró y lloró mientras escribía en su  
diario todo lo que su corazón sufría.

La mañana llegó, Sam desayunaba al lado de Albert  
cuando la tía abuela apareció no se le veía muy bien.

- William ¿dónde están Candy y Archie? Necesito hablar con esos dos, me van a escuchar…

- Buenos días Tía ¿Por qué no desayunas y después hablamos? - le pidió Albert mientras la ayudaba a sentar

Después de unos minutos apareció Megan

- Buenos días saludó - al ver a la tía había salido muy temprano rumbo a Lakewood para avisarles que Archie estaba bien y poder llevarle ropa pero cuando vio a la tía se puso muy nerviosa.

- Pasa Megan y desayuna con nosotros - Pidió Albert

Sirvieron el desayuno y la tía abuela hablaba y  
hablaba sobre el escándalo por lo sucedido.

- ¡¡No es posible que Candice hiciera esto!! ¡¡Dios mío  
William!! ¿¿En que pensabas cuando la adoptaste??

- ¡Basta Tía tu yo hablaremos a solas y entenderás  
muchas cosas.

Megan y Sam salieron

- Creí que estabas en la ciudad… - le comentó Sam

- Si así fue, pero Archie llegó y quería avisarles que está bien… - dijo tratando de sonar indiferente

Sam la miró con preocupación, conversaron un buen rato

Albert entró a la biblioteca con la tía abuela.

- ¿Y bien William? Te escucho

Albert comenzó a contarle entonces todo lo acontecido entre Terry y Candy, como se habían enamorado en Londres, como cuando por fin podían estar juntos había pasado lo de Susana y como él, en un afán por protegerla la había separado de Terry.

La tía escucho y aunque estaba enojada por como había pasado todo, también reconoció que fue honesta con Archie.

- Muy bien William ya te escuché – dijo después - ahora quiero hablar con Candy, llámala por favor

Albert no sabia que hacer había omitido la parte en  
que Candy había pasado la noche fuera de Lakewood  
cuando tocaron a la puerta

- Señor la señorita Candice quiere verlo… - le informó el mayordomo

- "Gracias a Dios apareció" – pensó con alivio - dile que pase

Candy entró seguida de Terry

- Buenos Días- saludaron

Archie despertó de repente, había estado soñando, diversas imágenes en su mente que no les hallaba coherencia, se levantó, cubriéndose con las sabanas, salió de la recamara en busca de Megan, pero solo encontró una nota donde decía que regresaba más tarde

Tenía una tremenda resaca, entró a la habitación  
de Megan buscando algo para el dolor de cabeza, caminó y tropezó con algo haciéndolo caer, cuando se  
incorporó se encontró con un libro lo levantó y algo  
cayó al piso, unas hojas, las tomó para guardarlas  
pero vio su nombre y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a  
leer.

"…Cuando por fin lo encontré estaba sufriendo… la  
llamaba a ella… a su esposa…"

Archie a medida que leía, todas las imágenes que desde hace días lo desconcertaban comenzaron a tomar forma.

Siguió leyendo…

"…Él comenzó a besarme y no pude negar lo que  
sentía…"

Un escalofrío comenzó a sentir Archie a través de su  
espalda, dejó caer el diario y pasaba las manos por su  
cabeza, caminó de un lado a otro tratando de recordar  
de entender.

Tomó nuevamente el diario

"…A pesar de que en su mente él recordaba a Annie… era a mi a quien besaba a quien le decía TE AMO, y yo no pude mas… ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo detenerlo si yo también deseaba tenerlo en mis brazos?... Correspondí a cada una de sus caricias, correspondí a cada uno de sus besos… era la gloria estar en sus brazos, sentir su aliento en mi piel… sentir el sabor de sus besos… sin siquiera tener un poco de consciencia… ¡me ENTREGUÉ A EL!..."

¿Cómo paso? - se repetía Archie dejándose caer al piso

"… Fui suya, pero él no lo sabe… ni nunca lo sabra…"

Archie sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero siguió leyendo.

"… ¡Ya no puedo más, él jamás me amará, sigue  
aferrado a su esposa, y encaprichado con Candy! ¡Es  
tan ciego que no se da cuenta de cuanto lo amo...  
cuanto lo amo...!"

Como si el diario quemara lo dejó caer, y ahora todo  
tenia sentido en su cabeza, ahora entendía el por qué se veía haciéndole el amor a Megan, por que ese aroma lo reconocía, ahora entendía las palabras de Terry

"¡¡ERES TAN IMBECIL QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUIEN REALMENTE TE AMA ES MEGAN!!"

Continuara...

PORFIN PUBLIQUE CHICAS!!!!!!

ESPERO QUE LA TARDANZA VALGA LA PENA, USTEDES DISCULPARAN PERO ENTRE QUE ARREGLO MI VIDA SENTIMENTAL(que por cierto cada vez va mejor), DEDICO TIEMPO AL INFORMATIVO DE LAKEWOOD( no dejen de visitarlo en  , LUEGO ESTA EL TRABAJO Y SOBRE TODO QUE LA INSPIRACIÒN SE VA, PUES ME TARDE, PERO PROMETO SOLEMNENTE TERMINAR ESTE FIC EN NOVIEMBRE PARA QUE REALMENTE SEA LLUVIA DE NOVIEMBRE.

AHORA QUIERO DEDICARLE ESTE CAPITULO A MI AMIGUIS JENNY DE GUADALAJARA QUE VINO A VISITARME A LEON, MUCHAS GRACIAS JENNY POR TODO.

A LIZZY POR EDITARME Y JALARME LAS OREJAS POR NO PUBLICAR.

A DIANA, A ILIANA GARCIA, ALVIDREZ Y SE ME OLVIDAN MUCHAS PERO A TODAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC.

LAS QUIERO LES MANDO BESOS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS BUENOS O MALOS

LULU TORRES


	13. Chapter 13

Lluvia de Noviembre

Capitulo 13

Candy al entrar vio a la Tía Abuela y su corazón se aceleró, Terry se dio cuenta y la

tomó de la mano.

- Buenos días - Saludó la Tía - que bueno que están aquí porque los cuatro tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento, Albert vio los golpes en el rostro de Terry y pudo imaginar que por fin se había enfrentado a Archie, pero ese era un asunto que resolvería después.

- Candice no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste, todo el mundo habla del asunto.

- Tía yo... - trato de hablar pero la Tía la interrumpió

- Escúchame Candice, como te lo dije no estoy de acuerdo, pero… creo que fue lo mejor – dijo la Tía abuela con una sonrisa

Candy y Terry la escucharon sorprendidos y continuaron escuchándola

- Fue lo mejor, porque gracias a William he entendido que tu intención nunca fue dañar a Archibald, pero ¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE ESPERAR A QUE TODA LA FAMILIA ESTUVIERA REUNIDA?, - por un momento se puso seria, pero al mirar a Candy que estaba un poco triste cambió su tono y dijo - si amas tanto a este caballero pudiste evitar este escándalo ¿no crees?

- Tía yo lo siento, de verdad nunca fue mi intención - decía Candy

- Te aseguro que en un par de días este incidente se olvidara - decía Albert acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla

- William, nunca cambiaras verdad - le sonreía la

Tía

Terry se puso de pie

- Ahora que esto se aclaró, queremos anunciarles que nos vamos a casar – pasó un brazo por los hombros de Candy

- ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! dijo Albert estrechando a Terry y luego a Candy

- Muy bien planearemos la boda dentro de 6 meses -decía la Tía acomodándose sus lentes

- Tía en realidad queremos casarnos la próxima semana - decía Candy sonriendo

- ¿QUE? estas loca, no puedo planear una boda en una semana, se necesitan organizar todo, avisarles a nuestros familiares, comprar tu ajuar - decía la tía toda agitada

- En realidad queremos algo sencillo en la colina de Pony con nuestros seres mas cercanos - respondía Candy

- ¡¡NO, NO DE NINGUNA MANERA, SI ERES UNA ANDREW TE CASARAS COMO TAL!! - insistía la Tía

Candy y Terry buscaron con la mirada la de Albert.

- Tía cálmate, ellos ya tomaron una decisión y como cabeza de los Andrews la acepto, en una semana este par se casará (antes de que otra cosa suceda pensó) y se hará a su manera…

- Pero, pero ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿QUÉ DIRA LA GENTE DE UNA BODA TAN PRECIPITADA?

- Con todo respeto señora nunca nos ha importado, yo solo quiero que Candy comparta su vida conmigo - decía Terry en un tono que parecía no aceptar discusión

- ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN SE HARÁ COMO USTEDES QUIERAN, NO PUEDO HACER NADA SI WILLIAM LOS APOYA.- decía totalmente rendida acercándose a la puerta

Cuando los tres estuvieron solos

Albert los miro

- Les debo una disculpa, nunca, nunca debía evitar su encuentro en Chicago, PERDONME - realmente estaba arrepentido

Candy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Eso ya no importa lo único importante es que por fin Terry y yo estamos juntos.

Los tres sonrieron y comenzaron a planear la boda, la ceremonia seria en la colina, solo estarían sus seres mas queridos y después partirían a Nueva York.

Candy salió de la biblioteca tenia que contarle todo a Sam así que corrió a buscarla al jardín.

En el departamento de Megan Archie tenia una cruda moral que le dolía,

- "¿COMO PUDE HACERLE ESTO A MEGAN? SOY UN IMBECIL – Archie se recriminaba mientras hablaba consigo mismo - ¿Cómo podré verla a los ojos ahora que se lo que realmente paso? La lastime y aun así me abrió la puerta de su casa, tengo que verla tengo que… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? si se entera que leí su diario ella..."

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, MEGAN LO AMABA, había perdido a Candy, se sentía una basura. PERO… TENÍA QUE TOMAR UNA DECISION.

Candy salió a buscar Sam necesitaba saber de Archie lo vio tan mal, estaba muy preocupada por él.

Unas de las sirvientas le indico que estaban en el jardín de las rosas, así que fue hacia ese lugar, a medida que se acercaba no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación que había entre Sam y Megan.

- No lo entiendes Sam… - decía triste Megan - él nunca me amará porque yo... yo no puedo luchar contra el recuerdo de su esposa y mucho menos con Candy, la tiene idealizada como la perfección – Decía la pobre llorando - a pesar de que ella corrió detrás de Terry y no le importó para nada Archie – Sentía tanto coraje que la necesidad de desahogarse era tanta que las palabras salían sin poder detenerlas, tenia la necesidad que decir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Candy se había detenido cuando escuchó las primeras palabras que había dicho Megan, se quedó detrás de unos arbustos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba había sido tan egoísta

- Megan tu sabes que ella no tiene la culpa, y si tu no fueras tan necia y hablaras de tus sentimientos con él tal vez...- le decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

Se levantó y le dio la espalda a Sam

- ¡¡NO!! ÉL NUNCA, NUNCA SABRÁ QUE YO LO AMO... – su voz se quebraba – además… en un par de semanas partiré a Francia y olvidaré todo esto - Megan se giró y descubrió a Candy.

- Yo... lo siento - dijo Candy en los ojos de ésta se veía la sinceridad

Megan la vio por primera vez con rencor y quiso huir corriendo pero Candy se le interpuso y la sujeto de un brazo

- ¡Megan espera tenemos que hablar! – pidió Candy

- ¡¡No!! ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! – dijo con enojo

- Escúchame por favor, yo no sabia que tú... yo... no… nunca quise lastimarlo…

- ¡¡PUES LO HICISTE Y NO SABES CUANTO DAÑO LE HAS OCASIONADO, SOLO PENSASTE EN TI, Y MIENTRAS QUE TU TIENES TODA LA FELICIDAD DEL MUNDO, ÉL SE ESTÁ DEJANDO MORIR!!

- ¡¡NO ES ASÍ!! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A JUZGARME TU NO SABES TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASAMOS! - alzó la voz

- ¿AH SI Y QUE FUE? ¿DECIDISTE DARLE FALSAS ESPERANZAS CUANDO SU ESPOSA MURIO? ¿¿Acaso Archie iba a tomar el lugar Terry si éste nunca hubiera aparecido?? – dijo con ironía – o no, espera, quizás ibas a estar con él como tu consuelo… ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no! ¡Si la niña no puede sobrevivir y necesita quien la consuele!

Candy no soportó más y la abofeteó y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a hablar.

- ¿¿Y TU QUE SABES SOBRE SUFRIMIENTO MEGAN?? ¿¿ACASO TU SABES LO QUE ES NO TENER PADRES?, EL SER RECHAZADA, EL VALERTE POR TI MISMA PARA SALIR ADELANTE, EL TENER QUE SEPARARTE DE LA PERSONAS QUE MAS AMAS PARA QUE PUEDAN SER FELICES? ¡ES MUY FACIL JUZGARME, PERO TU NO TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR!

- TAL VEZ NO LO SEPA PERO DE LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE NUNCA JUGARIA CON LOS SENTIMEENTOS DE LAS PERSONAS ¡¡TU USASTE A ARCHIE!!

- ¡¡JAMÁS, JAMÁS JUGUÉ CON ÉL! – le dijo con voz triste - TÚ NO SABES CUANTO ME DOLIÓ LA MUERTE DE ANNIE ¡ERA MI HERMANA! Y SI ACEPTÉ ESTAR CON ÉL, FUE PORQUE CREÍ QUE POR EL CARIÑO QUE LE TENÍA, PODRIA LLEGAR A AMARLO Y SER FELIZ CON ÉL… ¡YO NUNCA LO ENGAÑÉ, SIEMPRE FUI HONESTA CON ÉL! ¡ÉL SIEMPRE SUPO MIS SENTIMIENTOS!

- ESO NO CAMBIA NADA ¿¿TAMBIEN VAS A NEGAR QUE...??

- ¡¡¡BASTA LAS DOS, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE LASTIMEN DE ESTA MANERA!!! - Intervino Sam – Ninguna de las dos tienen derecho a tratarse así.

Las tres se quedaron calladas…

- Perdóname Megan yo nunca quise lastimarte a ti y mucho menos a Archie y haré lo que sea por enmendar mis errores – dijo Candy

- Discúlpame es que me duele tanto verlo así… - ahora Megan lloraba

- Tengo que hablar con el ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

- Esta en la ciudad en mi departamento…

Terry y Albert conversaban en la biblioteca acerca de los viejos tiempos y cuando llegaron a la parte de las riñas...

- Por lo que veo aun te gusta lidiarte a golpes Terry? - preguntó mientras bebía de su taza

- Solo cuando es necesario

- ¿Y esta vez lo fue?

- ¿Si quieres saber si tu querido sobrino lo merecía? Te diré que si – dijo ahora duramente - y si vuelve a tratar de lastimarla olvidaré que forma parte de tu familia

- ¿Lastimarla, de que diablos hablas? Él seria incapaz

- ¡Vaya pero si veo que viene de familia el defenderlo! - contestaba Terry molesto

- ¿Qué paso?

- Pasó, que si no llego a tiempo ese imbécil la hubiera lastimado

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba necesitaba encontrar a Archie y ponerle un alto.

Más tarde, Megan llegó al departamento y ahí estaba Archie sentado viendo por la ventana cubierto solo por unas sabanas.

- Hola, te traje ropa – dijo ella con suavidad extendiéndole un paquete

- Gracias…

Megan fue a su recamara y notó algo raro, miró que algunas cosas no estaban en su sitio, comenzó a revisar y se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, comenzó a buscar revolviendo todo, buscó y buscó pero no había nada, salió y continuó buscando

Archie se levantó y se acercó a ella y detuvo su ir y venir en el pequeño departamento, ella lo miró sin entender, miró los golpes de su rostro y su mirada.

- ¿Creo que buscas esto? - le dijo con el diario entre sus manos Megan lo vio con furia

- ¿¿¿Te atreviste a leerlo???

- Déjame explicarte… - pero solo sintió la bofetada que le dio Megan

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¡¡NO TENIAS DERECHO!!!- Las lagrimas comenzaron a invadir su rostro

- Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó… - pidió Archie acercándose a ella

Megan se sentó en el sofá sentía tanta pena por lo sucedido, escondió su rostro en sus manos, cuando sintió como unas manos la descubrían Archie la miraba fijamente, no sabia que decirle. Ella se armó de valor y comenzó a decir:

- ¿Bien Archibald de que quieres hablar primero? – se limpió con coraje las lágrimas, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana - ¿De que nunca debió pasar? ¿De que no sabias lo que hacías por el alcohol? - se dio la media vuelta para que no la viera llorar - o mejor aún ¿De cuanto... la amas? -dijo esto ultimo con un hilo de voz

Archie se sintió de lo peor, cuanto la había lastimado era un estúpido, estaba tan confundido, se acercó a ella y puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros...

- Yo... yo estoy dispuesto a reparar mi falta me casaré contigo...

CONTINUARA...

VEN SE LOS PROMETI CHICAS, ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR Y A ESCRIBIR Y POR FIN LES ENTREGO EL CAPITULO 14 ESPERO LES GUSTE.

GRACIAS A LIZZY POR TODO, A JENNY POR ECHARME TANTAS PORRAS ( DEBERIAS VER COMO SUBES MI AUTOESTIMA JEJE) A LILIANA GARCIA, A DIANA, NIKITA,LADY18 PERU, BUENO A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

UN BESO

Lulù Torres


	14. Chapter 14

Lluvia de Noviembre

Capitulo 14

Cuando Megan escuchó lo que dijo Archie, sintió un profundo dolor el pecho.

- Estoy dispuesto a reparar mi falta

- "¿¿¿MI FALTA???" – en la mente de Megan se repetían esas palabras "¿SU FALTA?", eso era para Él ¿Una Falta? ¿Un error?

se levanto furiosa abrió la puerta y dijo como pudo - Vete Archibald… - dijo con frialdad

- Aun no terminamos de hablar - dijo acercándose a ella

- ¡Yo ya terminé! ¡Para mi es suficiente! ¡¡¡VETE!!! – lo empujó

- ¿¿Que no entiendes que yo tengo un deber contigo?? - la veía fijamente

- ¡¡No tienes ningún deber conmigo, AHORA VETE DE MI DEPARTAMENTO Y DE MI VIDA!! – le gritó

- ¡Megan! ¿¿No lo entiendes?? ¡¡FUISTE MIA!!- dijo por primera vez y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo

- ¡¡Eso es mentira, tú jamás hiciste el amor conmigo!! ¿¿Acaso no recuerdas que a quien llamabas era a TU ESPOSA?? No a mi… - dijo con dolor – pronunciabas el nombre de ella… no el mío…

Archie se quedó callado y sin saber que hacer, la acercó a él y la besó, sentía la necesidad de sentirla de nuevo… no supo definir lo que experimentó al probar los labios de aquella mujer, sentir como penetraba por su boca su aliento… su sabor lo reconoció… sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse…

¡¡¡PLAFFF!!!

Archie sintió el golpe en su mejilla, sintiendo aquel ardor, la miraba, había un gran desconcierto en él, ya que por un momento sintió que Megan se estaba entregando nuevamente a él.

- ¿¿PERO QUE CREES QUE SOY?? – lo miraba con una gran furia - ¿¿UN OBJETO AL QUE PUEDES TOMAR CUANDO TE DE LA GANA?? – se acercó a él con una actitud amenazante - ¡¡JAMAS!! ¡¡JAMAS VUELVAS A HACERLO!! ¿¿ME ENTIENDES?? - estaba furiosa, dolida

- ¡¡LA QUE NO QUIERE ENTENDER ERES TU!! – le contestó él

- ¡¡¡¡¡VETE, VETE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!!!!! - le gritaba

- Megan yo… - Archie trató de hablar

Pero entonces, Megan tomó un florero y amenazó a Archie con golpearlo con él.

- ¡¡VETE AHORA MISMO, PORQUE SI NO TE LO ROMPO EN LA CABEZA!!

Archie no podía creer lo furiosa que estaba ella, pero lo que le sorprendía mas es que por primera vez la miró diferente, a pesar de todo el desconcierto que sentía con aquella situación, Megan, así como estaba de furiosa, se veía hermosa, se quedó mirándola perdido, cuando sintió como lo ésta lo empujaba a la salida

- ¡¡QUE TE VAYAS, VETE, VETE!! - y por fin cerró la puerta dejándose caer toda agitada

Archie veía la puerta, duró todavía un rato ahí, sin saber que actitud tomar, no sabía que hacer, pero recordó que tenía aún algo que hacer y se fue a Lakewood

Sam y Candy estaban en la terraza estaban muy pensativas después de lo sucedido con Megan, Candy estaba triste, aún no podía creer que la prima de la esposa de Albert sintiera todo aquello por Archie, estaba triste también por enterarse de esa manera de todo el daño que le había hecho a Archie, todo por no pensar en nada más que su relación Terry.

- Candy no estés así por favor – le dijo Sam tomando su mano - debes de estar feliz, por fin estás con el amor de tu vida… - le sonrió

- Lo sé – trató de sonreír - y créeme, soy muy feliz pero el pensar en cuánto está sufriendo Archie, me duele, si tan solo pudiera verlo y explicarle

- No creo que sea conveniente, dale tiempo, cuando él esté listo te buscara. Ahora lo único que debe preocuparte es tu boda

Candy sonrió y minutos después aparecieron Terry y Albert, el primero se acercó a la rubia y le pasó un brazo por su cintura, mientras que el otro hizo también lo mismo acercándose a su mujer.

- ¿Me extrañaste pecosa?- decía con voz baja, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Candy se sonrojó y todos comenzaron a reír

- ¿Que les causa tanta gracia?- se escuchó una voz, era la Tía Abuela

- Nada tía - contestó Candy

- Solo vengo a avisarles que la cena esta lista… pasen por favor - dijo la dama

Se sentaron y la conversación giró en torno de la boda, la tía insistía en una gran recepción y Candy y Terry solo se miraban la verdad es que morían por un momento a solas, así que Candy anuncio que ya era tarde y tenia que regresar al Hogar de Pony.

- De ninguna manera Señorita, tu te quedas aquí, en eso no cambiare de opinión- dijo la tía tajante

- Pero tía...

- Nada de peros, ya bastante estará hablando la gente por lo precipitado de tu boda, como para darles más motivos. El señor Granchester podrá visitarte

- Esta bien Tía – accedió a regañadientes Candy

A Terry tampoco le agradó la idea de estar lejos de ella, pero por lo menos Cornwell no estaría bajo el mismo techo, ya que así Albert se lo aseguró, se sentía un poco tranquilo de que éste la protegería.

Candy lo acompaño hasta la salida y solo recibió un beso en la mano, pues la Tía parecía su sombra. Pero como siempre Albert entro al rescate

- Tía ven quiero enseñarte unos documentos- la rodeaba con sus brazos para llevársela

-

En un momento vamos William - viendo a la puerta pero Albert se la llevó

Los dos sonrieron con picardía al entender lo que había hecho Albert

- ¿Quieres ir al jardín, pecosa?

- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías - sonrió

Fueron al jardín estaban solos por fin, Terry la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó sin esperar nada, disfrutaba tanto tenerla así, y sabia que faltaba poco para que fuera suya, y de solo pensarlo los besos fueron mas intensos, ella disfrutaba cada caricia, sentía que volaba en sus brazos.

Podían seguir así por siempre pero el motor de un auto los hizo separarse.

- Vaya creo que ahora si tengo que irme pecosa- la besó nuevamente

- Soñaré contigo…

- ¿Acaso algún día dejaste de hacerlo? - sonreía de medio lado mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el caballo que Tom le había prestado

- Eres un engreído - los dos sonreían

- Si… pero me amas – dijo con sus labios cerca de los de ella

- Mas que a mi vida - y volvió a besarla Candy lo volvía loco, su aroma, su piel la había extrañado tanto, que nuevamente se fundieron en un abrazo bajo la luz de la luna.

Archie llegaba en ese momento caminaba por el jardín cuando los vio en, su pecho sintió dolor al verlos juntos, al ver como Candy le correspondía a sus besos y caricias. Sintió dolor al ver como ella se despedía de él con una sonrisa y un Te amo, sintió una enorme tristeza al mirar aquella escena, notó con un leve dolor en su pecho, la mirada que Candy le daba a Terry, jamás lo había mirado ella así.

No soportó más ver aquello y sin esperar a mirar a que ellos se separaran, se fue a la mansión y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, dejó caer su saco, desabrochó su camisa, abrió el closet para sacar ropa y cambiarse y sin darse cuenta, en su búsqueda golpeó unas cosas y una caja cayó al suelo desparramando su contenido.

Miró lo que era, con un pequeño dolor en su pecho al acercarse se dio cuenta de que eran cosas de Annie, tomó una de las mascadas que ella usaba en sus manos y notó que aún tenían su olor, vio que había otra cajita y encontró fotografías con ella, se sentó en el piso, llenándose de nostalgia, comenzó a recordar sus días a su lado, pero lo que más dolor le causó fue encontrar dentro de aquella caja un pequeño estuche que reconoció de inmediato, lo abrió y miró su contenido… era el anillo de bodas de Annie…

FLash back

_Una mañana Archie, Albert, Annie y Candy estaban en el lago disfrutando de un lindo día._

_Archie y Annie estaban en un bote en medio del Lago Albert y Candy los observaban desde la orilla._

- _Estas muy callado Archie ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó suavemente Annie_

- _Yo... quería - buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó algo _

- _¿Querías…?_

- _Quiero... - estaba muy nervioso_

- _… - Annie lo miraba_

- _¡ANNIE BRITTER! ¿QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA?- dijo por fin y vio la hermosa sonrisa que ella le regalaba _

-

_¡SI!_

_Él le colocó el anillo y ella emocionada se abalanzó sobre él olvidándose que estaban en un bote el cual se volteó por su efusividad, los dos cayeron al agua estaban empapados pero estaban felices._

_Archie sonrió al recordar la escena después el día de su boda, Annie se veía radiante entrando a la iglesia del brazo de tu padre, cuando por fin el padre dijo:_

- _LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER… - se sintió feliz._

_Sus recuerdos lo llevaron a su noche de bodas, Annie aún con toda esa timidez que la caracterizaba era la mujer mas sensual para el, y la hizo suya con calma, con delicadeza._

De pronto la imagen de Annie muerta en sus brazos llegó y sin poder mas comenzó a llorar a llorar como un niño, estuvo así un rato, continuó recordando, pero cuando cerró sus ojos para continuar dentro del recuerdo de Annie, no entendió cómo, ni a en que momento, el rostro de Annie se transformaba en el de Megan y las difusas imágenes que lo habían estado persiguiendo desde hace varios días, del recuerdo de esa noche de pasión con ella lo invadieron, las veía ahora con más claridad, ya no era el rostro de Annie, era el de Megan.

Tenia que verla, tenía que ver a Megan, tenía que estar con esa chica, aunque aún no sabia por que sentía que se iba a volver loco sino lo hacía, tomó su saco y salio de su habitación.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York…

- Señora trajeron este telegrama para usted – la mucama le acercó un sobre

- Gracias Nancy - lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leer una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro -

¡Nancy prepara mi equipaje me voy a Chicago!

- ¿A Chicago?

- ¡¡¡Terry se casa!!! ¡Por fin mi hijo va a ser feliz!

- ¡Oh Señora que felicidad!

Toc, toc, llamaron a la puerta del despacho, Albert estaba revisando unos documentos.

- Pase

- Albert ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Archie se había dirigido a la biblioteca donde sabía que estaba Albert.

- Te estaba esperando

Archie, siéntate tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

- Lo sé…

La plática fue larga, Albert le explico como habían sucedido las cosas con Terry y Candy. Archie escuchaba lo que decía, pero en su mente seguía Megan tenía que hablar con alguien. Albert lo notó

- Archie sé que estés sufriendo por Candy pero créeme fue lo mejor… - comenzó a decir

- Sé que ha sido duro… pero no solo estoy así por Candy, es verdad que me duele perderla, yo me había hecho ilusiones con ella… pero sé aunque me duela, sé que ella ama a Terry y sé también que será feliz con él… y eso es lo único que me importa…

- Entonces ¿qué te pasa?

- Albert yo... - caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba angustiado, no sabia como decirlo, pero si seguía guardándoselo se volvería loco - yo... verás… tengo que contarte algo… no sé como vayas a

tomarlo…

- Archie, me asustas ¿Qué sucede?

- Cometí una falta muy grave…

- Pero ¿qué estas diciendo? No entiendo nada…

- Tío… - comenzó a contar - la noche del compromiso… pues ya vez todo lo que sucedió… pues… después de salir de la estación, me sentía tan mal, tan desesperado, que lo único que hice, fue detenerme en una licorería y bebí hasta perderme… totalmente embriagado y sin saber cómo reaccionar… llegué hasta el cementerio, hasta la tumba de Annie… no supe que pasó, mi mente estaba totalmente perdida por el alcohol… y… - titubeaba, no sabía cómo explicarle a Albert lo sucedido – entonces… cuando desperté... estaba en un departamento con... Megan… no recordaba nada, al menos nada coherente… - continuó con su relato hasta llegar a lo importante – por una casualidad… no lo sé… encontré un diario, era de Megan… ¡no era mi intención leerlo, te lo juro! – se apresuró a decir – pero vi mi nombre en una de las páginas y… me enteré de algo que… ¡Oh Dios! – el rostro de Archie expresaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo, varias emociones se hacían presente – que esa noche que yo bebí hasta perderme… ella… ella se entrego a mí...

- ¿¿QUÉ?? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ARCHIE CÓMO?- se levantó y fue hacía él y lo tomó de las solapas levantando la voz

- ¡¡SÉ QUE NO TENGO JUSTIFICACION!! –

los ojos de Archie estaban cristalinos - ¡pero entiende bebí tanto...! – Albert lo soltó

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? – dijo con dureza

- Yo estoy dispuesto a reparar mi falta, pero ella no quiere, ¡ES TAN NECIA, DICE QUE NO TENGO NINGUN COMPROMISO CON ELLA!

- Hablaré con ella mañana a primera hora…

- ¡No! Si lo haces me odiara más, déjame arreglar esto a mi por favor

- De acuerdo – convino - lo solucionarás tu… PERO TE ADVIERTO QUE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LA HAGAS SUFRIR MEGAN ES COMO UNA HERMANA PARA SAM.

- De acuerdo, te lo aseguro

El invierno se comenzaba a sentir Candy estaba cubierta por las frazadas, soñando con Terry cuando sintió mucho frío, aun con los ojos cerrados buscaba su cobija, pero no la sentía así que abrió los ojos.

-

¡¡BUENOS DIAS DORMILONA!! - la saludaba Sam

- ¡¡Aaaaoooo!!! - bostezaba estirándose en la cama - ¿qué haces aquí Sam? Hace frío, devuélveme mi cobija – Sam estaba a un lado de su cama sosteniendo la cobija

- ¡jajaj! No seas dormilona y levántate

- ¡No! Quiero dormir un poco mas – tomó la cobija y se volvió a tapar hasta la cabeza

- Esta bien le diré a Terry que se vaya- dijo abriendo la puerta

- ¡¡¡TERRY!!! - se levantó de un brinco y corrió al baño a bañarse mientras le decía a Sam- dile que en un momento bajo no tardo nada, nada…

- ¡¡¡jajajaja!!! de acuerdo yo le diré

10 minutos después Candy bajaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido rosa, corrió al comedor cuando escucho la voz de la tía abuela

- ¡¡¡¡CANDICE!!!!

Se frenó en su carrera esperando el regaño de la Tía, pero solo escuchó unas carcajadas y volteó, eran Terry y Albert

- Muy simpático Albert – dijo ella dándole un golpe en su frente

- ¡¡JAJAJA!! - reía Terry

- ¿Vas a seguir riéndote o me vas a saludar? – dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, fruncía su ceño, levantando su nariz.

Terry dejó de reír y la tomó por la cintura la acercó a él y la besó, ella lo recibió feliz hasta que…

- ¡¡Cof, cof, COF!! - tosió Albert

Se separaron y sonrieron

- Muy bien chicos es mejor que se vayan antes de que la Tía los atrape - dijo Albert llevándolos a la salida casi a empujones

Terry la tomó de la mano y se fueron corriendo, iban felices subieron a un auto y fueron a la ciudad la Señora Baker llegaría esa tarde.

Archie también se había despertado temprano y lo que hizo fue ir directamente al departamento de Megan.

TOC, TOC…

- ¡Voy, voy! - decía Megan cubriéndose con una bata, abrió la puerta y al ver quien era trató de cerrarla inmediatamente pero Archie poniendo un pie para evitarlo, no se lo permitió

- Tenemos que hablar… - dijo serio y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si

- ¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO, VETE!

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - refiriéndose a las maletas que había en el departamento - ¿piensas viajar?

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones- decía dirigiéndose a su habitación

- ¡¡Eres tan testaruda, pero esta vez me vas a escuchar!! - la tomó del brazo

- ¡Está bien habla!

- Megan lamento mucho como han sucedido las cosas entre nosotros pero tienes que entender que después de lo que pasó, nuestra situación tiene que cambiar, tengo que pensar en tu reputación y lo mejor es casarnos, ¿que piensas?

- ¿¿Qué, QUÉ PIENSO?? – pero en la mente de Megan se contestó otra cosa - _¡Estoy furiosa! ¡¡Escúchame bien Archibald Cornwell! ¡No soy un objeto y yo no quiero que estés conmigo por mi reputación, al carajo con eso!_ – eso era lo que ella quería gritarle realmente, pero finalmente respondió - De acuerdo Archie será como tu digas

-

¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas? – Archie no pudo entender aquello que sintió en su pecho al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de Megan, inexplicablemente se sintió feliz.

- Si

- Entonces esta noche hablaremos con Albert, pasaré por ti a las 6…

- De acuerdo, a las 6 – iba a acercarse para despedirse de ella con un beso, pero ella se volteó y él se sintió desarmado

Archie se marchó y ella continuó guardando sus cosas, después se arregló y finalmente escribió unas cartas.

TOC, TOC, abrió la puerta

- Señorita el carruaje llegó… – el portero le anunció

- Gracias Daniels ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi equipaje?

- Si, permítame… - el hombre se llevó sus maletas

Megan cerró el departamento después de un último vistazo y fue al carruaje, pero antes de subir

- ¿Daniels podrías entregar esto? - le dijo entregando un sobre

- Si señorita…

- Gracias – y subió al carruaje

- ¡Que tenga buen viaje! - la despidió el jovencito

Megan partió a la estación, no vio hacia atrás ella continuaría con su vida y subió al tren.

Continuara...

Agradecimientos

Gracias chicas por seguir leyendo esta historia, que surgió una noche de octubre hace ya un año.

Gracias a Lizzie por jalarme las orejas cuando me atraso, a Jenny por motivarme, Diana, Akane, Conie, Nicol, Liliana Garcia, Alvidrez, Laura Gaspar Calixto,Soledad Y si me falta alguna disculpen mi falta de memoria pero ha estas horas mi cerebro no hace gran cosa.

Les agradezco mucho que les guste este fic. Les mando un beso

Lulu


	15. Chapter 15

Lluvia de Noviembre

Capitulo 15

Terry y Candy paseaban por la ciudad se sentaron en una banca en un parque.

Te amo le decía rodeándola con sus brazos…

Y yo a ti…

No puedo creer que por fin mañana serás mi esposa - se le acercó a su oído - y eso significa solo mía…

Candy se estremeció ante lo que le decía y después su cara cambió se puso de pie y caminó hasta un árbol donde se recargó

Tengo miedo

¿A que? - se le acercó apoyando su brazo en el tronco

A tanta felicidad, a que algo nos vuelva a separar - lo veía a los ojos

Eso nunca pasara, jamás nos van a volver a separar, ¿lo entiendes? - y la besó, la tomó por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y ella colocaba sus manos en su nuca, duraron un buen rato así hasta que las risas de unos niños los hicieron volver a la realidad.

Candy te prometo que siempre vamos a estar juntos, te va a encantar Nueva York, te llevaré a conocer Central Park, caminaremos tomados de la mano por sus calles, me acompañarás a cada presentación, compartirás mi lecho – eso se lo dijo casi susurrando cerca de sus labios, besándola nuevamente.

Terry…- dijo antes de que toda palabra se terminara

Él aprovechó y se acercó nuevamente a ella

¿Qué pasa pecosa? – sonreía divertido al mirar su sonrojo - ¿acaso crees que dormiré solo?

No, yo se que no pero…

Me encantas Preciosa – una mano acarició el rostro de ella con ternura - me encanta esa ingenuidad que tienes para algunas cosas, pero me fascina la idea de todo lo que voy a enseñarte – su voz sonaba ronca, logrando que ella se estremeciera.

¿Crees que me adapte a Nueva York? - cambió el tema ya que la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa

Te fascinará, además mi madre y la atolondrada de Karen están allá así que no te sentirás sola, y te prometo que vendremos a visitar seguido a Sam, a Albert y al Hogar de Pony…

Los voy a extrañar - su cara se puso triste

Candy no, por favor no te pongas así, tal vez soy muy egoísta por alejarte de tu mundo- dijo abrazándola

No Terry, sé que los voy a extrañar pero a tu lado seré feliz y eso es lo único que importa – se separó un poco y sonriendo nuevamente le dijo- Es mejor ir a la estación tu madre debe estar por llegar

Caminaron hasta la estación, iban abrazados, avisaron que el tren que provenía de Nueva York acaba de llegar, la gente comenzó a bajar y de pronto en la puerta del vagón la figura de una dama sumamente elegante hizo su aparición.

¡Madre bienvenida! - la recibió Terry ofreciéndole su mano y abrazándola

¡Candy! – dijo con genuina alegría al verla y rápidamente la estrechó en sus brazos - la separó un poco y le dijo - ¡estás tan hermosa!

¡Oh Gracias señora Backer!

¿Cómo que señora Backer? – le contestó – no, no, llámame Eleanor… además, recuerda que pronto serás como una hija para mi… - Candy no contestó, sus ojos brillaron y apareció una linda sonrisa al recibir aquel trato de parte de la madre de Terry

¿Y a mi no vas a saludarme Candy? – se escuchó otra voz

¡¡Karen!!

Las dos chicas se abrazaron con cariño, no eran las grandes amigas pero Candy le tenia un gran estima por todo lo que hizo por ella en Nueva York

Creí que no vendrías Claise… - dijo Terry

¿Y perderme de este suceso? ¡Por supuesto que no Terrece! Tengo que ver que ustedes por fin se conviertan en marido y mujer… - rieron todos

Bueno ¿les parece si continuamos con esta amena charla en la mansión? – dijo Candy

Así después de llevar todo el equipaje hacia un carruaje, se fueron rumbo a Lakewood, donde Albert tendría dispuestas dos habitaciones para las invitadas.

Ya la tarde había caído, eran las seis de la tarde y Archie estaba frente a la puerta de Megan, tocó y tocó pero nadie abrió, iba a tocar una vez más cuando un jovencito se acercó a él

La señorita Megan no está… - le dijo

¿Tardará mucho en regresar? - preguntó inquieto

Yo creo que si, salió con sus maletas a medio día…

¿¿¿Que dices??? – dijo demasiado sorprendido

Me pidió que si la venían a buscar, entregara esto - le dijo dándole dos sobres, uno iba dirigido a él y el otro a Sam Rápidamente abrió su sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido

_ARCHIBALD CORWELL_

_Perdóname por partir así, pero yo no puedo tenerte conmigo por una obligación._

_No te preocupes por mí, no tienes ningún deber moral conmigo, los dos fuimos culpables por lo sucedido, y es momento de tomar decisiones y la mía es continuar con mi vida lejos de aquí._

_Espero algún día puedas liberarte de tus fantasmas y puedas comenzar una vida nueva._

_No intentes buscarme, si es que acaso esa idea paso por tu mente._

_Firma_

_Megan _

¡¡Maldita sea!! – Salió rápidamente de ahí, subió a su auto fue a buscarla, tal vez, tenía la esperanza de alcanzarla

Después de un rato Candy y Terry llegaban a Lakewood acompañados por Eleonor Baker y Karen Claise

¡Vaya que hermosa Mansión Candy! - decía Karen muy sorprendida mirando todo el alrededor - Ya imagino la gran recepción que se hará en su boda

Creo que voy a decepcionarte Claise, pero Candy y yo queremos algo muy sencillo – contestó Terry

¿De verdad Candy?

Si Karen, será una boda y recepción sencilla, lo único que queremos es ya no separarnos nunca – se miraron

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Candy - dijo Eleanor tomando su mano

Pero por lo menos ¿tú vestido de Novia debe ser hermoso? - preguntó Karen

¡¡POR DIOS MI VESTIDO!! ¡¡NO HABIA PENSADO EN ESO!! - por primera vez Candy se había dado cuenta de que no había planeado nada de eso

Cálmate Candy que eso lo solucionaré yo mas tarde- dijo sutilmente Eleonor en complicidad con Terry, Candy no entendió nada.

Salió a su encuentro Albert, Sam y la Tía abuela, después de las presentaciones y de merendar Candy llevó a sus invitadas a sus habitaciones, al despedirse de Eleanor, ésta la detuvo.

Espera Candy, tengo algo para ti – las dos entraron a la habitación

¿Para mí?

Así es - le entregó una enorme caja - ábrelo

Candy abrió la caja y su rostro se iluminó al ver el contenido

¡¡¡Oh por Dios!!! ¡¡Es un vestido de novia!! - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¡es, es hermoso!! Pero ¿cómo…?

¿Cómo lo sabía? Él me lo pidió… - dijo sonriente

¡Terry!

Así es me pidió que comprara el vestido mas bello para la mujer mas hermosa, te ama tanto, que ya veras todas las sorpresas que te tiene a tu llegada a Nueva York

Gracias – se abalanzó a la dama, dándole un fuerte abrazo

No Candy – contestó con la chica en sus brazos - gracias a ti por amar a mi hijo, por devolverle la sonrisa, estoy tan feliz de que por fin ustedes dos estén juntos…

Toc, Toc, se escuchó la puerta y las dos se separaron

¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Terry a través de ésta.

Espera no entres aun - decía Eleanor ayudando a Candy a guardar el vestido.

Ya puedes entrar – abrió Candy la puerta

Mmm… - las miró a las dos que sonreían con complicidad - ¿A qué se debe el misterio madre? – preguntó sonriente mirando a una y luego a otra

A nada cariño, cosas de mujeres – su madre le guiñó un ojo

Bueno… solo quería despedirme, regreso al Rancho de Tom

Muy bien hijo, te veré mañana - le dio un beso y después vio a Candy que solo miraba - pero ¿qué esperan? Salgan de aquí – literalmente los empujó

Terry la tomó de la mano ya cuando estaban fuera de la habitación de su madre, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde se quedaron parados un momento.

Solo una noche más y no tendré que separarme de ti -le dijo al oído mientras la mantenía abrazada

Si solo una noche… Te amo – le dijo susurrante

Y yo a ti, descansa… - le dio un suave beso en los labios

Terry se marchó y Candy suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse, estaba con la mirada soñadora, hasta que escucho a Karen e interrumpió sus sueños

Vaya no puedo creer esto- decía al pie de las escaleras

¿A que te refieres Karen? – contestó un poco sonrojada por verse descubierta

A ver a Terrece tan feliz después de todo lo que pasó…

Fue duro para ambos- dijo Candy acercándose a ella

Si… sabes me gustaría platicar de algunas cosas contigo… ¿podemos?- pidió Karen

Si, vayamos a mi habitación- contestó Candy y juntas subieron las escaleras.

Archie había buscado a Megan en la estación de trenes pero no la encontró, la buscó en la ciudad pero nada, rendido regreso a Lakewood tal vez Sam sabia algo.

Dorothy ¿dónde esta Sam? - preguntó

En la terraza con el señor William…

Gracias - se dirigió hacia ellos, ahí estaban los dos -Buenas Noches - saludó

Hola Archie ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Albert

Si, yo… - titubeaba – Sam… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Claro… - contestó ella

Los dejo, estaré en la recamara- dijo Albert entendió al mirar a Archie que algo no había salido bien, ya que esperaba verlo llegar con Megan

¿Y bien de qué quieres que hablemos? – preguntó Sam cuando se quedaron solos

Megan dejo esto para ti - le entregó el sobre - Sam yo necesito saber donde esta…- Sam no contestó y abrió el sobre Archie estaba impaciente porque ella terminara de leer

_Querida Sam:_

_Ya no pude mas, necesito alejarme de aquí, han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses, que mi corazón duele._

_Es por eso que regreso con mi padre, voy a retomar mi vida, por favor no le digas nada a Archibald. _

_Cuando aclare mi cabeza yo me comunicare contigo._

_Gracias por tu hospitalidad, despídeme de Albert._

_Te quiere_

_Megan_

_PD. Dile a Candy y Terry que les deseo que sean muy felices._

¿Te dice donde esta? – preguntó al fin

¿Por que estas tan interesado en saber?

Porque, porque…- no podía decirlo

¿Porque ella a pesar de estar enamorada de ti, prefirió alejarse? – le preguntó con reproche

¿Tu lo sabias? – preguntó con un poco de sonrojo

Si… y también sé que tu no le correspondes… así que no entiendo por que quieres saber donde está

Sam esto es muy difícil… - se pasaba las manos por su cabello y caminaba de un lado a otro - Escucha me porté como un patán con ella y necesito encontrarla para...

Archie – lo interrumpió - ella no quiere verte, por eso se fue

¿Te dice donde está? – volvió a preguntar

No…

Pero es que yo…

Tu necesitas sanar de aquí- señalo su pecho- debes organizar tu vida si quieres acercarte a ella

¿Ella… ella estará bien?

Si ella estará bien y cuando esté lista… te buscará te lo aseguro…

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Candy…

Pasa Karen – la invitó

Gracias… - Karen se sentó en un sillón y Candy en la cama

¿De que quieres que hablemos?

De… Susana Marlowe…

No entiendo…

Candy, cuando tu y Terry se separaron, Susana fue supuestamente la victima… o así le hizo creer a todo el mundo…

Sigo sin entender

Karen comenzó a contarle…

"_Una noche decidí visitar a Susana, la verdad me sentía mal por lo que le había sucedido, así que cuando llegué al hospital…_

_¿Que haces aquí?_

_Yo solo quería saber como estas y si puedo ayudarte en algo… - dijo sin haber prestado atención al tono que ella había usado al verla_

_Gracias estoy bien… - contestó nuevamente cortante_

_En ese caso me retiro_

_Salí de la habitación pero cuando llegaba a las escaleras recordé que traía una caja de chocolates en el bolso así que regresé a dárselos cuando escuché…_

_Susi ¿por qué te portaste así con esa chica? - preguntó su madre – solo vino a saludarte_

_¡Eso no es verdad vino a restregarme en la cara que tiene el protagónico!_

_Susana eso no es verdad, cálmate_

_Ella siempre me envidio, nunca hubiera obtenido el papel si no es por este maldito accidente pero no me importa gracias a el Terry esta conmigo, así que le gane madre le gane a Karen y a esa estúpida chica._

_Susana no hables así, esa chica te salvo la vida_

_¡Por favor madre! ¿me crees tan estúpida como para realmente querer matarme?_

_¿Qué estás tratando de decir?_

_Que todo lo del suicidio fue mentira, necesitaba hacer que Terry se quedara a mi lado, por eso fingí el querer suicidarme y esa estúpida de Candy me hizo las cosas mas fáciles. Interpreté mi mejor papel madre y dentro de poco seré la esposa de Terrece Granchester _

_Estuve a punto de entrar pero el medico llegó, así que decidí buscar a Terry pero entonces él había desaparecido, después se supo que Susana estaba mal del corazón, Terry apareció al poco tiempo, quise hablar con él pero entonces, precisamente me fui de gira, y cuando regresé me enteré de la muerte de Susana._

No puedo creer lo que me dices - Candy estaba sorprendida

Perdóname Candy, por no haber dicho nada antes pero con su muerte creí que ustedes al fin podrían estar juntos

¿Terry lo sabe?

No, cuando intentaba tocar el tema el no me lo permitía así que deje de insistir, pero necesitaba que tu lo supieras, porque se el gran corazón que tienes y se que te sentías culpable.

No sé que decirte Karen… - bajó su cabeza se sentía un poco triste

No digas nada solo has feliz a ese cabeza dura – Karen se acercó a ella y le tomó sus manos

Candy sonrió

Es tarde y necesito dormir para conservarme bella- dijo Karen marchándose a su habitación

¿Por que Susana? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Candy cuando se quedó sola

La noche transcurrió en calma gracias lo que Karen le conto a Candy ella sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

Por fin el gran día llego….

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Lluvia de Noviembre

Capitulo 16

Aún era de madrugada cuando Candy abrió los ojos frente a ella su vestido de Novia por fin esa tarde seria la esposa de Terry, se sentía tan nerviosa que decidió salir por última vez al bosque y despejarse.

Salio sin que nadie la viera y trepó por los árboles, vio el amanecer y se dio cuenta de que tenia que despedirse.

Buenos días dormilona- decía Sam detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Candy y al no escuchar respuesta entró y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba, bajo a buscarla pero nada.

Hola cariño - saludó Albert al verla

Has visto a Candy? – le preguntó ella

No, por que lo preguntas?- preguntó él con desconcierto

No está…

¡¡Como que no está!!

Fui a su recamara y no está, la busqué por toda la casa y nada

¡El jardín, debe estar en el jardín!

Buenos días – una voz los sobresaltó - ¿pasa algo? - decía Eleonor

No nada - respondió Albert sonriente - si nos disculpa y se llevó a Sam a la biblioteca

Sam no quiero ponerme nervioso, pero crees que... que...

¿Que se arrepintió? ¡CLARO QUE NO! Debe de estar por el bosque si en 30 minutos no aparece la buscamos

De acuerdo no voy a preocuparme - respiró Albert y continuó con los preparativos para esa tarde

Candy había llegado al cementerio tenia que despedirse de sus amigos

Hola… se que hace mucho que no venia a visitarlos, pero estoy segura que saben todo lo que ha pasado estos meses - seguía hablando frente a las tres tumbas - y que hoy por fin uniré mi vida a la de Terry - se paró frente a la tumba de Anthony – Sabes… a veces me pregunto si tu estuvieras aquí ¿yo me hubiera enamorado de Terry? No tengo la respuesta… - su mirada se entristeció por un momento, pero al pensar justamente en el hombre que por la tarde sería su esposo, volvió a sonreír - pero de lo que estoy segura mi querido Anthony es que siempre vivirás en mi corazón, fuiste un ser tan especial en mi vida que nunca podré olvidarte, gracias por hacerme tan feliz - colocó una dulce Candy y caminó entonces a la tumba de Stear- MI querido Stear ¡cuánta falta me haces! Extraño tanto ser tu conejillo de indias, extraño tanto tu sonrisa y todas esas ideas locas que tenias. Me encantaría tanto que estuvieras aquí y que estuvieras ideando algo para la boda, y ver que fallaba y todos reír y reír contigo - las lágrimas la comenzaban a invadir - ¿Porque, porque no me di cuenta que esa mañana te estabas despidiendo de mi? tal vez si hubiéramos hablado, tu estarías aquí ¡¡¡Stear no tenias que morir en esa estúpida guerra!!! Tenias que estar aquí al igual que tu Annie - ya no pudo contener el llanto - Annie, ¿por que? ¿Por que tú?, tu también tenias que estar aquí, con el, siendo felices ¡¡ME SIENTO TAN CULPABLE SI ESA MAÑANA NO HUBIERAS SUBIDO A MI CABALLO ESTARIAS AQUI Y ÉL NO SUFRIRIA!! ¡¡PERDONAME ANNIE, STEAR, ANTHONY…!! ¡¡PERDONME LOS TRES A VECES CREO QUE ELISA TIENE RAZON AL DECIR QUE TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN CERCA DE MI MUEREN!!

-Eso no es verdad- escuchó decir tras ella –Archie se acercó a ella- TU no fuiste culpable de ninguna de sus muertes, y mucho menos de que yo sufriera. Candy tu nos hiciste felices a todos, cuando llegaste a Lakewood conocimos lo que era la alegría, el amor, la amistad. Motivaste a Anthony para crear su dulce Candy, por ti se convirtió en un joven valiente, con ganas de hacer el bien a todos. EN cuanto a Stear, aunque hubieras hablado con él no hubiera cambiado de opinión mi hermano creía que él podría cambiar el mundo, por eso fue a esa estúpida guerra- Le limpiaba las lagrimas- lo de a Annie, fue un accidente solo fue eso, un maldito accidente que nos la arrebató, pero te aseguro que Annie vivió feliz hasta el ultimo día, y fue porque estabas con ella, no sabes lo feliz que se puso cuando decidiste mudarte a Lakewood - Le tomó las manos- Candy tu no eres culpable de mi sufrimiento, yo siempre supe que lo amabas a él, pero me engañé creyendo que con la convivencia diaria… con detalles me ganaría tu corazón…

-Archie… yo...-

-Shhh... déjame continuar por favor- le pidió, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenia - Perdóname a mi, por comportarme como un imbécil, por haber tratado de…

Ahora fue Candy quien no lo dejó terminar

Eso ya lo olvidé - le sonrió

Él pudo ver en esos ojos verdes que no le guardaba rencor

Perdóname tu a mi por haber sido tan egoísta- dijo Candy

No fuiste egoísta, solo pensaste con tu corazón…

Los dos guardaron silencio.

¿De verdad no me odias Archie?

Nunca podría gatita – le sonrió - no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien

¿Me lo prometes?

Si…

Tengo que irme Archie…

Lo sé… - sonreía

Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes y estuvieras conmigo hoy- dijo Candy alejándose

Archie la vio irse

¡¡Espera!! - la detuvo

Los dos se vieron fijamente y el la abrazó fuertemente ocultando su rostro para que no viera sus lagrimas

¡¡Tienes que ser Feliz Candy, tienes que ser MUY FELIZ PORQUE TE LO MERECES!!

Tu también Archie, busca a Megan, búscala - le dijo Candy separándose poco a poco

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, Archie la miró alejarse sintiendo que su corazón lloraba por última vez.

Vaya, realmente no entiendo para que quieres todo esto- decía Tom subiendo varias cajas a una carreta

No necesito que lo entiendas, solo que lo consiguieras - decía Terry subiendo él a la carreta

¿A donde iras?- preguntó Tom - en unas horas es tu boda ¿no te estarás arrepintiendo verdad?

¡Claro que no! solo necesito hacer algo, regresaré a tiempo - decía mientras se alejaba

Candy venia llegando a la Mansión cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida, siguió caminando y en la entrada...

¡¡¡¡Abuela Martha!!!!- exclamó corriendo hasta ella

¡¡Oh Candy!! - corrió para abrazarla mientras gritaba- ¡¡Patty, baja ya del auto mira quien esta aquí!!

¡¡Candy!!

¡¡Paty!!

Se abrazaron con gusto, tenían mucho sin verse.

Creí que no vendrían… - les dijo la rubia

Cariño de ninguna manera me voy a perder la culminación de una historia de amor como la de ustedes – la abuela la abrazó

Pues si no te la quieres perder será mejor que entremos, porque la novia esta aquí- dijo Paty

Por fin Candy entró a la casa, Sam y Albert al verla se calmaron.

Ella corrió a su recamara, tomó un baño y al salir comenzó el ritual.

Continuara...

Chicas aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, si ya se que esta esperando la noche de bodas pero esa esta en el capitulo 17.

Gracias a Lizzi, a Jenny por motivarme, Diana, Akane, Conie, Nicol, Liliana Garcia, Alvidrez, Laura Gaspar Calixto,Soledad Y si me falta alguna disculpen mi falta de memoria pero ha estas horas mi cerebro no hace gran cosa.

Les agradezco mucho que les guste este fic. Les mando un beso


	17. Chapter 17

**Lluvia de Noviembre**

**Capitulo 17**

**La Boda**

Candy se vio frente al espejo cuando Dorothy y Sam le indicaron. Ella no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba, frente al espejo luciendo el vestido mas hermoso, era sencillo pero muy elegante, tenia pequeños brocados al frente y una cauda pequeña, se veía como una reina, Dorothy había colocado una corona de flores como tiara en su cabello, pues a petición de Candy lo había dejado suelto, pues así le gustaba a Terry.

- Te ves hermosa- decía Dorothy acomodándole el vestido

Toc, toc

- Pase

La Tía Abuela entró

- ¡Te ves hermosa! - se acercó dando la indicación a Dorothy que ella terminaría con el velo - Ahora entiendo que Albert no se equivocó al adoptarte… eres una Andrew – dijo frente a la chica, la miraba con cariño - aunque en un principio me negué aceptarte, hoy puedo decirte que… Te quiero Candice, estoy tan agradecida contigo por lo que hiciste por William sin saber quien era en realidad…

- No tiene nada que agradecerme… lo hubiera hecho por quien necesitara mi ayuda

- Lo sé – sonrió - pero lo único que espero es que a partir de este momento dejes de ser tan impulsiva y te comportes como la Andrew que eres.

- Si, se lo prometo – contestó Candy y muy emocionada, se abalanzó en un abrazo a una inicialmente sorprendida Tía Abuela.

- Candice… - después de soltarse - quiero darte esto - le entregó una cajita

- ¡Oh, es hermoso! - decía observando un dije con una rosa tallada

- Perteneció a la madre de Albert y luego Pauna… - comenzó a decir

- No puedo aceptarlo – dijo rápidamente devolviéndole la caja

- Pero – preguntó la tía abuela sorprendida - ¿por qué dices eso? Eres una Andrew y te corresponde tenerlo, eres la hija adoptiva de William por eso te pertenece ahora, además Anthony estaría feliz de que lo lleves contigo siempre.

- Anthony... - dijo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia - yo... no sé que decir Tía

- Que lo aceptas y que lo llevarás siempre contigo

Candy miraba a aquella mujer que al principio de su adopción, no la trató muy bien, pero ahora miraba en los ojos de ella un genuino cariño, así que solo le sonrió y contestó:

- De acuerdo Tía jamás me lo quitaré – ahora fue la tía abuela, quien la abrazó

- Bien ya es hora Candice – se separó de ella, limpiándose con discreción una lágrima, y terminó de colocar el velo sobre el rostro de la rubia.

Terry estaba tratando de terminar de arreglarse cuando Tom entraba a la habitación.

- Veo que ya estas listo - dijo recargado en la puerta

- Si lo estoy- dijo terminándose de ajustar el saco

- Van a ser muy felices se ve que la amas…

- Mas que a mi vida - dijo acercándose a él y le dio la mano - Gracias Tom por tu hospitalidad estoy muy agradecido contigo, y espero vayas de visita a Nueva York

- Gracias, pero eso de las grandes ciudades no es lo mío, a mi me gusta el campo.

- Pues si algún día cambias de opinión, te estaremos esperando con gusto - se estrecharon las manos y juntos salieron camino a la colina

Todos estaban reunidos al pie de la colina, Albert con ayuda de su amada Sam habían arreglado el lugar, colocaron un camino cubiertos con pétalos, a los lados las sillas para los invitados quienes ya estaban reunidos en espera de la ceremonia, y al final de la colina y prepararon un pequeño Kiosco cubierto de flores. A pesar de que el invierno estaba haciendo su entrada esa tarde parecía de primavera, el sol resplandeciente y las flores hermosas. Terry llegó y se dirigió al pie del Kiosco para espera a Candy estaba muy nervioso se frotaba las manos. Su madre se acercó y le dio un beso.

- No estés tan nervioso hijo… - dijo ella

Terry solo sonrió, pero volvió a ponerse serio y a mostrar su verdadero nervio, cuando vio el carruaje donde ella bajó con la ayuda de Albert.

- Se ve hermosa - se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa

Albert tomo a Candy del brazo y la condujo hasta Terry, cuando ella llegó, le levanto el velo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la entregó a Terry diciéndoles

- Sean felices por que se lo merecen.

Así frente al párroco comenzó la ceremonia

- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la union entre la Señorita Candice White Andrew y el Señor Terrence Greum Granchester…

La ceremonia siguió sin ningún contratiempo…

- Los anillos - pidió el párroco Albert se acercó y se los entregó, Terry tomó el de Candy y comenzó a decir sus votos:

- Candy… - su voz se escuchaba enronquecida por la emoción - tus ojos verdes, cuando me miran siento que me aman como yo, siempre me cuentan su ternura, me regalan su eterno amor, tus ojos verdes son la prueba de que en verdad existe dios, en ellos se ve su reflejo calman mi llanto y mi rencor. Por que cuando me miran todas estas ilusiones se quedan en mi Te amo, juro que no te faltaría ni siquiera con un beso infiel, porque si tus ojos se cierran, juro me muero yo también - le beso la mano y después colocó el anillo

- Terry… - la voz de Candy se escuchaba quebrada, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, pero aún así, con aquel nudo en la garganta, dijo también sus votos - tus ojos azules son tan solo lo que Dios pensó hacer para mi… contigo no hace falta nada, tan solo vivo para ti… tus ojos azules son la prueba de que en verdad existe Dios en ellos se ve su reflejo calman mi llanto y mi rencor. Porque cuando me miran, todas estas ilusiones se quedan en mi… ¡Te amo, juro que no te faltaría ni siquiera con un beso infiel! porque si tus ojos se cierran, juro me muero yo también… - le colocó el anillo

Los invitados ahí presentes, no pudieron evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por la emoción que les estaba transmitiendo aquel intercambio de amor entre aquella pareja.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar, solo faltaban las palabras del párroco que dejarían en claro que aquella pareja era una sola… al fin las dijo:

- Los declaro marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe…

De pronto… Candy escuchó algo… un sonido… una melodía que ella conocía y que no había escuchado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo… eran ¡Gaitas! Candy había reconocido aquella música, giró su rostro y ahí estaba Archie con su kit escoses tocando la gaita como tiempo atrás lo hizo al lado de Stear y de Anthony. Un nudo se hizo presente en la garganta pues a pesar de todo Archie estuvo con ella ese día. Terry limpió la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Albert se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Archie desde hacia un rato, se levantó y se acercó a él, vio que traía su gaita, Archie sin decirle nada, simplemente se la dio, así que entre los dos tocaron sus instrumentos, entonces mientras Candy y Terry se fundían en otro beso. Archie dejó escapar unas lágrimas, Albert le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para brindarle su apoyo.

- Ella es feliz… - le dijo

- Lo sé… por eso… estoy aquí…

- Ven… vamos a felicitarlos… - dijo Albert

- No… - Albert no entendió por qué Archie no quería acercase – esta… esta es mi despedida para ella…

- Archie…

La mirada marrón de Archie observaba a aquella pareja recibir las felicitaciones, a pesar de todo, Archie no podía dejar de sentir una gran nostalgia por aquel enlace, ya que estuvo a punto de tener a aquella rubia con él, pero, el destino de aquella rubia ya estaba escrito y en éste, él no estaba.

- Yo… debo irme… despídeme de ella…

- De acuerdo…

Archie se fue colina abajo, seguido de la mirada triste de Albert, a pesar de todo, estaba de acuerdo con el proceder de Archie.

- ¡Albert! – escuchó y desvió su mirada, era Candy quien venía hacia él

- Pero… - venía agitada por venir corriendo - ¿Dónde está Archie?

- Se ha ido…

- Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin entender, Terry llegó a su lado

- Solo vino a darte un obsequio, para que nunca olvides que él es uno de tus caballeros, así como lo fueron Stear y Anthony…

Candy no dijo más, entendió el mensaje, Archie solo había venido a decirle adiós a su corazón, pero a recordarle también que a pesar de todo, ahí estaría para ella cuando lo necesitara.

- "Gracias Archie, gracias" – dijo ella en su mente, mientras veía al camino a lo lejos la figura de él que se alejaba lentamente

Fue ahí donde Candy y Archie terminaron su historia, una historia que comenzó hacía muchos años cerca de un lago, bajo el mismo cielo que en aquellos momentos la bendecían junto con su amado.

Después se marcharon a la recepción, Terry estaba feliz no dejaba de besarla, todo el mundo los felicitó se veían realmente felices.

- ¡¡¡Felicidades!!!- decía Eleonor

- Gracias madre

- ¡Por fin Granchester y tú van a estar juntos! - decía Karen abrazando a Candy - eso significa que su mal genio se calmará

- ¡Eso lo escuché Karen! – dijo Terry

- ¡¡jajaja!! - todos rieron

De pronto se escuchó un vals, justo el vals que una vez bailó con Anthony, y después lo bailó con Terry en el colegio…

- Mi princesa Julieta ¿me concede esta pieza? - dijo Terry ofreciendo su mano

- Encantada

Así los dos bailaron su primer vals como marido y mujer. Terry la pegaba a su cuerpo, los dos sonreían, parecía que estaban flotando por fi estaban juntos. Terry se acerco a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle…

- Soy tan feliz por que compartes tu vida conmigo. TE AMO

- Y yo TE AMO a ti por demostrarme que nuestro amor es para siempre.

La tarde transcurrió, Terry y Candy estaban de pie frente a al padre árbol abrazados viendo como el sol se ocultaba.

- El atardecer desde tu colina es hermosa, soñé tanto con estar así en este lugar que es tan importante para ti - besándola nuevamente

- Ahora es nuestra colina - Terry sonrió

- Pecosa… te tengo una sorpresa

- ¿Y donde esta?

- Ya la veras, ven acompáñame- la tomó de la mano

- Pero… - dijo viendo a la fiesta ya que él parecía quererla llevar al lado contrario de ésta.

- Ellos entenderán que tu y yo queremos estar solos, recuerda que a partir de hoy eres mi esposa

La besó y caminaron del otro lado de la colina hasta donde Terry tenia listo un caballo, subió a Candy y cabalgaron hasta una cabaña. Terry la ayudó a bajar tomándola de la cintura, caminaron y en la entrada él le cubrió los ojos con una pañoleta.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Candy sorprendida

-

- Shhh… - solo dijo Terry cerca de su oído

La tomó en brazos y la condujo dentro del lugar. Después la puso en pie y le retiró las venda de los ojos, ella al abrirlos se quedó sin habla, la chimenea estaba encendida, había velas por todo la habitación, una botella de Champagne reposaba junto a dos copas. La cama estaba hermosa, cubierta por un dosel.

- ¿Te gusta? - él se acerco a ella

- Es hermosa

Terry se quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre una silla, después se acercó a la botella la abrió y sirvió dos copas. Se acercó a ella, poniendo una copa en sus manos, sonrió al notar que la respiración de Candy se había vuelto muy agitada.

- Pareces asustada ¿tienes miedo? - le dijo al oído logrando que ella se estremeciera

- Si - dijo con timidez

- ¿De qué? – Terry sonreía

- Es que… no sé nada de esto… - su rostro a pesar de las velas se veía sonrojado

- Yo tampoco - le dijo muy serio

Ella se sorprendió

- Es decir, es la primera vez que me caso - le sonrió de miedo lado acercándose mas y retirando las copas para colocarlas en una mesita. Luego se puso frente a ella tomó su mano y la besó - No tengas miedo- le decía mientras se acercaba a su cuello. Ella estaba muy nerviosa - ¿te molesta que me acerque? - le decía al oído

- No - decía con dulce voz

Terry comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella estaba sintiendo sensaciones completamente desconocidas

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntaba de una manera seductora y ella respondía asintiendo con la cabeza.

El tomó su rostro con una mano y recorrió sus labios con su dedo para después colocar sus labios, comenzó a besarla dulcemente, necesitaba que se sintiera segura.

- No sé cuanto sepas, o cuanto te hayan dicho pero esto puede ser tan hermoso como uno quiera - le decía entre besos, Candy sentía que se perdía en eso ojos azules.

- Entonces… - dijo con voz entrecortada – enséñame… enséñame a amarte… quiero saber… como hacerte feliz…

- ¿Hacerme feliz? – preguntó mirándola – eso… eso ya lo haces…

- Quiero… aprender cómo amarte… aprender a vivir como a ti te gusta… - puso sus manos en la camisa de él comenzó a desabotonar descubriendo así la piel de su pecho, que con sus labios comenzó a acariciar

Un suave gemido salió de la garganta de Terry, sintiendo como se estremecía a cada caricia prodigada por ella, la camisa cayó, solo quedó con su pantalón… mientras las manos de él comenzaron a retirar el vestido

- eres tan suave, tan tierna - le decía a susurros mientras la iba despojando de sus prendas

La besó nuevamente, pero ahora era de manera tierna, pero Candy, comenzó a demandar más y más, ahora fue ella quien lo sorprendió al comenzar a besarlo de manera mas apasionada, sus caricias se hicieron más atrevidas, a él le encantó aquello que estaba despertando en su mujer.

Candy sentía que algo muy caliente comenzaba a subir de su vientre hasta su garganta, sentía la necesidad de tener mucho más cerca.

Entonces, las manos de Terry tomaron las de ella, dirigiéndolas hacia su pantalón, ella sintió arder su cara, pero no las retiró, al contrario, sentía aquella curiosidad por saber que había más allá de la tela del pantalón de él y comenzó a desbotonar hasta que cayó aquella prenda, dejando ver algo que la hizo abrir sus ojos, llenar su rostro de rubor, no podía apartar la mirada de aquello, entonces él, tomó el rostro de ella haciendo que lo mirara y volvió a besarla, los brazos de la rubia subieron hasta su cuello acariciando su cabello, él quitó poco a poco las prendas que aún cubrían la piel de ella.

Se estremeció al sentir las manos de él acariciar su piel y entendió que ya no tenía nada puesto, se excitó aún más, sobre todo al sentir como la boca de él iba bajando hasta su cuello, luego a su pecho, besó con suavidad sus senos, los acarició con sus labios, como si fuese un niño pequeño, ella sentía volverse loca de experimentar aquellas sensaciones… bajó y bajó sus labios… acariciando… besando… con su lengua recorría su piel, llegó hasta su vientre… pero entonces Candy se tensó cuando él llegó hasta su parte más íntima…lo miró llena de vergüenza… pero él estaba completamente ocupado, Candy al ver aquello sintió como si en una lava ardiente se convirtiera su torrente sanguíneo…

Solo atinó a casi gritar de placer cuando sintió los labios de él en aquel lugar que jamás hubiera siquiera imagino que pudiera sentir que casi, casi moría… las velas solo alumbraban el lugar, dándole un toque seductor al ambiente.

- Esta noche… mis mas ardientes anhelos en ti realizaré, te morderé los labios, me llenaré de ti - Le decía mientras le recorría las piernas de aquella mujer sin dejar de besarla, ella estaba maravillada con todo lo que él le hacia sentir.

Candy vagaba con sus manos sobre la espalda de su esposo y el disfrutaba cada centímetro de su piel, los dos estaban disfrutando el momento.

Terry ya no podía mas, tenia que hacerla suya, suavemente se colocó sobre ella, la besaba, la tocaba quería hacerla sentir el cielo a su lado.

Candy ahogó un grito al sentir aquella dureza traspasar la última barrera que caería ante aquel invasor, un dolor que poco a poco fue cediendo para dar paso a una emoción inigualable de placer.

Así fue como poco a poco la danza del amor comenzó… los dos se habían vuelto uno solo.

Candy sentía el movimiento de él, dentro de si, no podía creer que pudiera existir tal magnitud de placer que la hizo hasta derramar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, pronunciaba el nombre de él, veía extasiada cómo los ojos zafiros de Terry se habían oscurecido arrastrándola hasta hundirse en ellos… aquel embate amoroso fue lo más glorioso para ellos… sus voces se mezclaron al mismo tiempo mientras pronunciaban cada uno sus nombres… los dos alcanzaron el éxtasis total…

Se miraron mientras los dos respiraron agitadamente, su sudor se mezclaban en sus cuerpos, el cabello de Candy estaba desparramado en la cama, sentían sus corazones latir a mil por hora, poco a poco fueron calmándose… Terry se colocó a un lado de ella rodeándola con sus brazos diciéndole cuanto la amaba.

- Te amo… - le dijo él

- Yo también… te amo…

- Candy… yo… quiero pedirte algo…

- Dime…

- Quisiera… que olvidemos todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, que olvidemos todo lo que sufrimos… y en este momento comenzáramos una vida nueva para nosotros…

- Si… una nueva vida comenzará…

Nuevamente la pasión se volvió a encender en ellos, interminable se hizo la noche para aquellos amantes…

Continuara…..

PORFIN LO LOGRE, PUDE CON ESTE CAPITULO LA BODA, LA NOCHE DE BODAS. ¿Qué tal eh? A poco no valio la pena.

Ahhhh chicas me encanto este capitulo, espero lo disfruten al igual que yo.

Lizzy GRACIAS!!!

Gracias a todas las quiero mucho, y me voy porque sigo con el capitulo 18.

Lulu


	18. Chapter 18

**Lluvia de Noviembre**

**Capitulo 18**

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas, y Terry disfrutaba de su ahora esposa, ella dormía plácidamente, y sin resistirlo mas, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, luego la beso. Ella comenzó a sentir como la despertaba a besos como le decía con una dulce voz

Te amo Candy… - ella decidió fingir que dormía, pero el la descubrió y comenzó con cosquillas

¿No piensas despertar dormilona? - la besaba y le hacia mas cosquillas

¡¡No jajaja, basta, basta Terry!! - decía retorciéndose en la cama, mientras el nuevamente la besaba, ahí estaban los recién casados, amándose, conociéndose en la intimidad, el complemento que les faltaba a su amor.

¿De verdad quieres que me detenga? - le preguntaba seductoramente

Candy no respondió, al verlo así sintió como su corazón se agitaba, había esa chispa que la volvía loca. Él al verla quieta comenzó a besarla, la necesitaba, lo volvía loco su piel, su aroma, sus labios. Y así a la luz de la aurora la hizo suya nuevamente.

Rato, mucho rato después de amarse, ella recostó su cabeza en el dorso de el, escuchaba su respiración.

Late por ti- le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo

Te amo - le respondió ella viéndolo a los ojos

Quisiera estar así siempre pecosa

De ahora en adelante lo haremos - lo besó- ahora siempre estaremos juntos.

Mientras Candy y Terry disfrutaban de su amor un alma oscura llegaba a Lakewood…

Vaya por fin llegamos - decía Elisa bajando del carruaje

Si por fin, necesito una ducha - respondía Neal con la chaqueta al hombro

Elisa y Neal regresaban de su viaje, llegaron a la Mansión Legan y se disponían a descansar cuando ella escucho una conversación entre los sirvientes.

Por fin la Señorita Candice encontró la felicidad…

Si, nunca había visto a una novia tan enamorada

Y que decir del Caballero que la desposó, se nota a leguas cuanto la ama

¿Boda? ¿Candy? - son las dos palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de Elisa

Entró a la cocina

¿De que están hablando?- preguntó molesta

Señorita Elisa, bienvenida - saludó la cocinera

¡¡Les hice una pregunta!! – contestó sin responder el saludo - ¿¿son estúpidas o qué?? - gritó de nuevo- ¿¿Qué es eso de que Candy se casó??

Si… señorita ayer… se celebró… la boda – contestó una de ellas titubeante

Elisa salió corriendo, buscando a su madre

¡¡¡¡MADRE!!!- gritaba- ¡¡¡¡MADRE!!!!

Al no encontrarla salió hecha una furia rumbo a la Mansión Andrew

Archie estaba muy pensativo en su recamara

Toc, toc

¿Puedo pasar?

Adelante, pasa Sam

Solo quería entregarte esto- le entrego una dirección

¿?

Es donde puedes encontrar a Megan - le sonrió

Creí que no quería verme- dijo Archie confundido

Y es verdad, no quiere verte, pero es necesario que ustedes dos aclaren todo, y de ustedes dos creo que el más sensato eres tú. Así que búscala

¡Tendré que apurarme si quiero conseguir boletos! – tomó su saco dispuesto a irse

De hecho, me tomé la libertad de comprarte el pasaje que sale en 2 horas

Gracias, ahora entiendo por qué el Tío te ama tanto - Archie abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Sam

¡¡Ya, ya suéltame y mejor prepara tu equipaje!! – le dijo sonriendo

Si eso haré… comenzó a sacar su ropa

Cuídala es una gran mujer, algo testaruda, pero con un gran corazón

Te lo prometo, te prometo que la cuidaré…

Elisa llegó a la mansión de las Rosas, entró furiosa y se encontró con Dorothy

¡¡TU!! Dime que paso aquí - gritaba Elisa

No entiendo señorita- decía asustada

¡¡Dime!! ¿¿dónde esta esa huérfana? - exigió

Karen venia bajando las escaleras cuando vio como Elisa le gritaba a Dorothy

¡¡Anda no te quedes callada!! ¿¿Dónde está esa recogida!! – le gritaba nuevamente a Dorothy

¡Con su esposo! – le respondió otra voz, era Albert que salía de la biblioteca atraído por el escándalo

¿Archie? – preguntó con un poco de inseguridad

No Terrece Granchester - intervino otra voz, era Karen

¡¡Eso es imposible!! ¡¡NO!! – gritaba

Es la verdad Candy y Terry están juntos, son marido y mujer – Karen volvió a contestarle

¡¡No, no esa estúpida no puede ser la esposa de Terry!!

¡¡ELISA BASTA!! – Albert le alzó la voz - ¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LA INSULTES Y TE ADVIERTO QUE NO INTENTES NADA ESTA VEZ PORQUE NO SABES DE LO Q SOY CAPAZ!!

Elisa lo vio furiosa, se dio media vuelta y se marchó repitiendo en su mente

"No se quedara con el, me las pagara…"

Archie partio rumbo a Nueva York para zarpar en el primer barco hacia Europa, estaba decidido a conquistar a Megan, esa mujer sin darse cuenta se había ganado su corazón.

_¿Te vas? – Albert no podía creerlo_

_Si…necesito buscarla… pedirle perdón…_

_¿Estás seguro de esto?_

_Ella… ella me ama… _

_¿Y tú?_

_Aún no lo sé… lo que si sé es que ahora todas las imágenes y los sentimientos que aparecían en mis sueños tienen sentido ahora… no entendía el por qué yo tenía aquellos sueños con… ella… quería inútilmente borrarlos, pero no, ahí estaban… y créeme… no lo hago para tratar de olvidar a Candy… solo quiero… solo quiero ser feliz… y hacerla feliz a ella…_

_Querido sobrino… - se acercó a él y pasó un brazo por sus hombros – espero que lo seas…_

_Gracias… volveré pronto… con ella…_

Las ruedas del tren iban alejándolo más y más de Lakewood, con una sonrisa miraba hacia el camino que lo iba a conducir cerca de Megan, haría todo lo posible porque ella lo aceptara.

Todos estaban disfrutando de los panques que Sam había preparado para sus invitados, pues esa tarde Eleonor y Karen regresaban a Nueva York con Terry y Candy. Estos últimos aun no aparecían y nadie quiso decir nada pues sabían que estaban disfrutándose el uno al otro.

Sam se puso de pie para ir por mas panques cuando tuvo un mareo, Albert corrió hacia a ella.

¡Mi amor! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

Si, no te preocupes - le sonreía - lo que me pasa es algo muy natural - Albert no entendía

Cariño estoy embarazada… - Albert se quedó mudo -¿No dices nada?

La tomó por la cintura y la cargó mientras gritaba

¡¡¡¡VOY A TENER UN HIJO!!!!

¡¡POR DIOS, UN HEREDERO!! - exclamó la tía

Todos estaban felices

¿Cuando lo supiste? - le preguntaba Albert

Hace unas semanas, pero con todo lo que pasó, quise esperar el mejor momento…

¡¡TE AMO SAM, SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!! – la besó

Terry y Candy venían llegando abrazados

¿Nos perdimos de algo? - preguntó Terry al ver toda aquella algarabía

¡¡¡¡¡VOY A SER PAPA!!!!! - decía Albert emocionado

¡NO puedo creerlo! - Candy abrazó a Sam

Terry hizo lo mismo con Albert, estuvieron charlando un momento y rato despues se dirigieron a la estación.

Elisa llegó furiosa a su casa fue a su habitación. Neal estaba ahí.

¿Y bien hermanita? – le dijo Neal con burla

¡¡Esa estúpida se casó con Terry!! ¡¡PERO TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!!

No cuentes conmigo Elisa…

¿¿¿¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO????

Que no puedes hacer nada… ellos dos ya están juntos, están casados, se aman y no podrás separarlos

PERO ¿¿QUÉ TE PASA??

Pasa, que es tiempo de enfocar mi vida en otras cosas, en unos días, partiré a Boston para ayudar a papá…

¡¡¡NO PUEDO CRERLO, ERES UN ESTUPIDO!!! PERO NO TE NECESITO ¿ENTIENDES?

Perdiste Elisa ¿cuando vas a entenderlo? - dijo saliendo del lugar

Elisa se puso como loca y comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenia a su paso, mientras en su mente ideaba como dañar a Candy.

En la estación, Candy se despedía de Albert, Sam y la tía

Cuídate Sam, gracias por todo - se abrazaron

Sean felices – les dijo Albert

Te quiero Candy… - dijo la tía abrazándola - y quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti Candy - dijo la Tía

Cuando Candy se separó de ella para subirse al tren, no supo explicar que era aquella punzada que sintió en su pecho, pero fue un dolor parecido al que sintió cuando Stear también la despidió en ese lugar.

Es hora de irnos Pecosa - Dijo Terry besando su mejilla

Candy les sonrió y subió al tren y se despidió de su pasado para comenzar un futuro junto al hombre que amaba.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

**Lluvia de Noviembre**

**Capitulo 19**

Habían pasado un mes desde que Candy y Terry estaban en Nueva York y el no dejaba de sorprenderla. Se encontraba terminando de pintar una pared y decidió tomar un descanso.

Candy veía el jardín a través de la ventana y sonrió al recordar como a los pocos días de haber llegado a Nueva York...

_¿A donde me llevas Terry?- preguntaba como niña, pues Terry le dijo que le tenia una sorpresa_

_Ya veras, no seas desesperada- le sonreía_

_Después de casi 30 minutos llegaron a una zona alejada de la ciudad. Había un lago, árboles, todo cubierto de nieve, pero hermoso._

_Llegamos Pecosa_

_¡¡¡Es hermoso!!!_

_Lo sé, por eso te traje, sé que la ciudad no te gusta mucho así que hoy pasaremos el día patinando. _

_¿Patinando?_

_SI_

_¡¡JAJJAAJA Que divertido, nunca lo he hecho!! ¿Vas a enseñarme?- estaba muy emocionada_

_Si lo haré - Terry estaba encantado con Candy, a pesar de ser una mujer, aun tenia esa chispa de sorprenderse con todo. _

_Estuvieron como niños patinando, Candy visitaba muchas veces el hielo, pero reía, reía mucho era feliz muy feliz._

_Terry estaba cansado, no podía seguirle el paso a Candy, a veces se sorprendía de cuanta energía tenia. Se recargo en un árbol, con los patines al hombro, estaba muy pensativo cuando sintió algo frío en el rostro. Era nieve._

_¡¡¡Me las pagaras pecosa!!!_

_¡¡Alcánzame si puedes jajajaja!! - reía mientras corría por el bosque_

_Terry la persiguió y después se arrojó sobre ella _

_¡¡¡Te atrape!!! - le tomo las manos sobre la cabeza - tendrás que pagar_

_¿Cómo?- le decía muy coquetamente_

_Así - y la besó _

_Hacia frío pero a ellos no les importaba, sus corazones despedían un calor mágico._

_Estuvieron así un buen rato besándose, cuando comenzó a nevar._

_Creo que tenemos que regresar- decía Terry_

_SI, creo que esto lo podemos terminar en el departamento – dijo seductora_

_Comenzaron a caminar cuando a lo lejos Candy vio una casa _

_¡¡¡MIra es hermosa!!!_

_Ven vamos a verla_

_Asi bajo la tormenta se acercaron, en verdad era una casa hermosa_

_Está algo descuidada pecosa… - dijo Terry al verla_

_Pero con unos cuantos arreglos sería hermosa – se acercó mas- mira tiene un invernadero, y árboles_

_¿De verdad te gusta?_

_SI, pero es mejor irnos…_

_No, espera- dijo Terry tocando a la puerta_

_¿Que haces? – dijo ella detrás de él_

_Ya verás- le guiñó un ojo_

_Al abrirse la puerta salió un señor mayor _

_Diga…_

_Buenas tardes – saludaron los dos_

_SI… ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?_

_Sabe a mi esposa le encanto su casa y quiero comprarla _

_¿¿Estás loco??- le decía Candy jalándolo_

_¿? – el pobre hombre parado en la puerta solo los veía_

_Verá usted, nos acabamos de casar y estamos buscando un lugar para formar nuestro hogar, y este lugar es realmente hermoso para hacerlo… - explicó Terry_

_¿De verdad le gustó bella dama?_

_Si - respondió con una sonrisa y un rubor en su rostro_

_¿Quién es Louis? - se escuchó una voz_

_Dos jóvenes enamorados que quieren comprar esta casa – Respondió_

_Terry es mejor irnos, la tormenta esta siendo mas fuerte, y los estamos importunando – dijo Candy apenada_

_No de ninguna manera, pasen, tomen el te con nosotros - dijo la mujer_

_Después de un rato de estar charlando la pareja mayor se dio cuenta de cuanto se amaban esos jóvenes, así como ellos._

_Así que sus hija vive en Florida?- preguntaba Candy_

_Si, la vemos cada 6 meses, aunque siempre hemos querido estar más tiempo con ella y nuestros 3 nietos._

_Creo que ahora podemos hacerlo cariño _

_¿Como?_

_Si vendemos la casa, podemos mudarnos a Florida_

_¿¿Hablas en serio??_

_Si. Joven Terrece acepto su propuesta esta casa es suya_

La voz de Terry la regresó a la realidad…

Por fin terminé y muero de hambre - la abrazó

Pues entonces voy a prepararte algo…

mmm... pecosa no te ofendas, pero la cocina no es lo tuyo

¡¡¡¡Terry!!!!

Pero sabes hacer otras cosas que si me vuelven loco - la puso contra la pared y la besó

Comenzaron nuevamente con sus juegos que siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar... su habitación

FRANCIA...

Megan estaba en su recamara con la cabeza hecha un caos, recordaba como hace unos días se encontraba practicando esgrima con su buen amigo Phillip cuando...

estas muy distraida, creo que ese tiempo en América te atrofió los reflejos

Megan se quitó la careta, todo le dio vueltas y de pronto todo se oscureció

¿Qué… qué paso?- preguntó cuando recuperó el conocimiento

¡¡¡Vaya susto me diste te desmayaste!!! – comenzó a decirle - ¡¡¡Y como no!!! Si casi no comes, mírate toda pálida - llamaré al medico, no, primero a tu padre…

¡¡NO!! - lo tomó del brazo - no es necesario, estoy bien -de verdad

mmm… - la miró sin creerlo

Por favor no preocupes a papá… - le pidió

Solo si prometes ir al medico…

Megan se puso muy seria y las lágrimas la invadieron

¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa linda? - se acercó Phillip- Vamos cuéntame que te pasa, desde que regresaste estás muy extraña ¿ya no confías en mi?

Estoy… embarazada…

Disculpa ¿escuche mal?

No…

Megan le contó todo a su amigo casi hermano Phillip y como era de esperarse recibió todo su apoyo.

Toc..toc llamaron a la puerta logrando que Megan regresara a la realidad.

¿SI? – contestó sin abrir

Señorita su padre y el joven Phillipe la esperan para merendar – le dijeron a través de la puerta

En un momento bajo

Megan trato de mostrarse tranquila, quitar de su rostro la tristeza, levantó su cabeza, bajó las escaleras y llegó al comedor, Phillip estaba ahí con una sonrisa.

¿Y papá? - decía sentándose junto a él

En el estudio, parece que llegó alguien de improviso – contestó Phillipe

Papá y sus negocios - decía mientras se servia leche

Mira parece que ya viene…

Buenas noches…

¡Esa voz! Se estremeció, lentamente levantó la mirada, no dijo nada, se quedó paralizada

Hola Megan ¿Como estas? – Archibald Cornwell la observaba, ella no sabía cómo interpretar su mirada

"Muy bien… hasta que llegaste" - pensó, pero solo contestó con un simple - Bien gracias

Hija, el señor Corwell vino a Francia por negocios y ha venido a visitarte…

Phillip solo observaba

¡OH! Pero que mal educado, le presento a Phillip Berloguer

Mucho gusto, Archibald Cornwell Andrew – le dio la mano a Phillipe

Por favor tome asiento…

Archie quedó frente a Megan y no podía dejar de verla, se veia tan hermosa, le sorprendía ese brillo tan especial que tenia en su mirada.

¿Y qué negocios vienes a resolver Archibald? – preguntó Megan mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel

Algunos relacionados con el Consorcio… - no le quitaba la vista, observaba todos sus movimientos

Ya veo - respondía Megan

Espero puedas ayudarme - le pidió bebiendo café

¿Yo? ¡Jajaja! Pensé que no creías en la mujeres que se dedicaban a los negocios - respondió sarcásticamente

Su padre no entendía la actitud de su hija, sabia que tenia un carácter fuerte pero no entendía por qué le hablaba de esa manera a Archie

-He cambiado de opinión, y realmente creo que eres muy buena para los negocios

¿Y para organizar cenas?- le dijo con coraje

Archie comprendió que Megan estaba muy resentida con él.

No se preocupe Cornwell yo con gusto lo ayudaré - dijo Phillipe

Gracias…

La cena ha estado deliciosa, pero es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar - Phillipe se levantó de la mesa - un gusto conocerlo- le dio la mano a Archie

También me retiro, tengo que buscar un hotel – Archie de igual forma se levantó de la mesa

¿Hotel? – contestó el padre de Megan - ¡de ninguna manera! Puede usted permanecer en esta casa el tiempo que sea necesario, es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por recibir a Megan en su casa.

Yo... no sé que decir – Archie miraba a Megan y a su padre

Que acepta

Para Archie aquella propuesta le llegaba como caída del cielo, ya que eso era lo que realmente había querido desde un principio, poder estar más cerca de Megan.

De acuerdo- sonrió

¡¡¡Pero papá!!! – contestó Megan

Anda cariño muéstrale su habitación, queda usted en su casa señor Cornwell - y se fue cerrando tras de si la habitación donde estaba el estudio

Cuando se quedaron solos...

¿¿Qué demonios haces aquí?? – Megan lo encaró ya a solas - ¡¡No quiero verte así que es mejor que te marches!! - le dijo dándole la espalda

No puedo hacerle eso a tu padre ha sido muy amable conmigo… - le contestó él

Pero ¿desde cuando te volviste cínico? – ella parecía echar chispas por sus ojos de la furia que estaba sintiendo - ¡¡quédate has lo que quieras, no me importa!! - y comenzó a alejarse, pero Archie fue detrás de ella

¿¿Porque te marchaste así de AMERICA?? – preguntó

Megan lo ignoró, entonces Archie la detuvo por un brazo impidiéndole irse.

¡Suéltame, no tengo por que darte explicaciones!

¡Estás equivocada! No olvides que...

¡NO te atrevas a mencionarlo! – volvió a encararlo - porque ahora estas en mi terreno Archibald y te juro que haré de tu estancia aquí un infierno – Archie la miró dolido

Solo quiero una oportunidad de demostrarte que me importas

Pero tu a mi no me importas – le dijo con desprecio - esta es tu habitación – le mostró una puerta - buenas noches - se marchó dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

Lakewood...

Esa tarde, Albert y Sam habían ido a la ciudad. La Tía estaba en casa, no se había sentido muy bien desde hace unos días, pero pensaba que solo eran achaques de su edad.

Neal llego a visitarla, pues acaba de llegar de Boston y quería saludarla

Tía – se acercó a la dama y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estas?

¡Querido pasa! – contestó sonriente - Me he sentido un poco cansada, pero que bueno que has venido.

Neal y Elroy estuvieron charlando muy contentos, La Tía estaba muy orgullosa del cambio que había tenido su sobrino. Y se lo hizo saber.

Neal he hablado con Albert y me ha dicho que has tenido un buen desenvolvimiento en Boston y como Archie esta de viaje quiere que le ayudes.

¿De verdad Tía? – dijo contento - ¡encantado acepto la propuesta!

Elisa había llegado y escuchaba la platica, realmente no entendía el cambio de su hermano, pero eso lo arreglaría después, ahora solo pensaba en como dañar a Candy.

Neal salió ya de ver a la tía abuela y vio como Elisa salía de la habitación que era de Candy y la detuvo.

¿Qué crees que haces?

Nada que te importe

Neal notó que llevaba algo en las manos y se lo arrebató

¡Esto de es ella! ¿Qué pensabas hacer, eh?

¡¡No entiendes Neal, ella tiene todo lo que es mío, tengo que vengarme!!

¡¡NO ELISA!! ¿¿CUANDO VAS A ENTENDERLO?? ¡¡ELLA NO TE HA QUITADO NADA, Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LA LASTIMES!!

¡¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO NEAL!!

Una puerta se abrió y la voz de la Tía, los interrumpió, ésta había escuchado todo y salió al pasillo

Neal déjame a solas con Elisa – le pidió a su sobrino, entonces Neal se marchó

No puedo creer lo que escuche Elisa…

¿Y POR QUE NO? ES LA VERDAD ESA MALDITA HUERFANA TIENE TODO Y NO SE LO MERECE.

Te equivocas, ella se merece eso y mas – dijo y sintiendo un dolor tocándose el hombro

¡¡VAYA, VEO QUE TAMBIEN TE ENVOLVIÓ!! – gritaba

No... No es que me haya envuelto simplemente me demostró que su cariño es sincero - le comenzaba a faltar el aire a la tía

¡¡PERO YO LE QUITARE A TERRY!! ¿ENTEDISTE?

¡¡NO TE ATREVERAS!! - se sentó no podía estar mas de pie

¿¿Y QUIEN VA A IMPEDIRMELO?? – dijo mirándola con burla - ¿TU? Mírate, eres solo una vieja… - lo pronunció con desprecio

Elisa...

¡¡JAJAJAJA!! ¿qué te pasa Tía? - la miraba fríamente

¡Al...! – trató de decir

¿Albert? ¡¡jajajaja! También lo quitare de mi camino

Ayu... da me... – la falta de aire no le permitía hablar

¡¡No!! Hasta que me ayudes a destruir a Candy

La señora Elroy no podía creer que Elisa le hiciera eso, ya no podía mas le faltaba el aire y le dolía el pecho pero Elisa no hacia nada, solo la veia, parecía que disfrutaba lo que pasaba. Elroy ya no pudo más y se desvaneció.

Tonta… - Elisa miró con desprecio a la mujer tirada, que la miraba con ruego y sin hacer más caso, salió de la habitación.

Dorothy subía con una bandeja para llevarle comida a la tía cuando vio como Elisa salía de la habitación y se cruzó por su camino, le dio una mirada tan fría que hizo que la chica sintiera miedo. Siguió su camino y cuando entró soltó la bandeja al ver aquella escena, corrió a auxiliar a la tía.

La tía sintiendo que las fuerzas se le acababan, tomó la mano de Dorothy muy fuerte

¡Señora, iré por ayuda!

¡No! – la jaló hacia ella - ¡Elisa...! ¡Va a… dañar a...! – balbuceaba

¡Por favor señora no haga esfuerzo, llamare al medico!

Elisa...

Fue lo último que dijo antes de morir…

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

**Lluvia de Noviembre**

**Capitulo 20**

Cuando Albert llegó se encontró con la cara preocupada de George, supo que algo había pasado, pero jamás imaginó lo que era.

Albert… - la voz de George parecía no poder salir de su garganta – la… señora Elroy…

¿Mi tía? ¿¿Qué ha sucedido George?? – George solamente movió su cabeza y bajó los ojos

Albert corrió a la habitación de la Tía y ahí estaba ella, tendida sobre su cama, parecía que dormía, lentamente se acercó

Tía – llegó hasta su cama, se hincó y acarició su frente y después comenzó a llorar, Sam entro y se colocó a un lado de él. Los dos se abrazaron, Sam también sufría, pero tenia que ser fuerte por su bebe y por su esposo.

Albert entonces ordenó comenzaran los preparativos para el funeral, tenían que avisarle a Candy y a Archie. Éste escribió una carta para Archie, aunque sabía que no alcanzaría a llegar para el funeral.

Albert…- George entró al despacho de Albert, cerrando la puerta tras de si - hay algo que tienes que saber…

¿De que se trata? – los ojos del rubio reflejaban dolor

Parece que… el infarto de la Señora Elroy fue provocado…

¿Qué dices? – Albert casi saltó de su sillón

Dorothy, una de las doncellas, dice que vio salir de la salita a la señorita Elisa y después que entró la vio ahí tirada…

¡¡Quiero hablar con ella, llámala!! – George salió

Al momento, Dorothy entró al despacho y le contó todo lo que pasó, la pobre chica no dejaba de llorar. Albert salio furioso rumbo a la Mansión Legan

Mientras tanto en Nueva York...

Terry estaba leyendo el libreto para la nueva obra, mientras que Candy tomaba una ducha. El teléfono timbro

Si soy yo… - contestó sonriente, pero al momento su rostro se puso serio - Entiendo

Terry colgó

¿Quien era? – preguntó ella saliendo del baño, secaba su cabello con una toalla, pero Terry no contestó, la miraba serio, ella al ver que no respondió su pregunta, presintió que algo había pasado.

Candy... – él titubeaba – "¿como decirle?" - se preguntó

¿¿Qué ha pasado??

Sabes… mira… tenemos que viajar a Lakewood, tu Tía ha enfermado y Albert quiere que estés con ella… - le dijo tratando de sonar natural, pero algo en él no convenció a Candy

Me estas mintiendo - lo conocía muy bien

Candy… - se acercó a ella y la abrazó – quiero… quiero que seas fuerte…

Terry entendió que tenia que decirle la verdad, Candy al escuchar todo comenzó a llorar, Terry la abrazó. Cuando ella se calmó, prepararon un poco de equipaje y al poco tiempo, se marcharon a la estación.

Lakewood...

Albert llegó como un huracán a la Mansión Legan, el mayordomo al abrir la puerta casi es empujado por éste, le preguntó sin ninguna cortesía el paradero de ésta, pero el mayordomo le dijo que la señora estaba en la terraza.

Albert se dirigió hasta ahí y encontró a Sarah Leegan tomando el té.

¿Donde esta tu hija? – preguntó nuevamente sin atisbo de cortesía

¡William! Pero ¿que te pasa? – Sarah le sorprendió aquella actitud

¡¡PASA QUE LA TIA ABUELA MURIO Y LA CAUSANTE HA DISO TU HIJA!!! – le dijo

¡Oh por Dios! – la mujer se llevó la mano a la boca - ¿¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO??

¿¿DONDE ESTA ELISA?? ¡¡LLÁMALA!! – exigió el rubio.

¡AQUI ESTOY! – una voz a su espalda lo hizo voltear

Albert no supo explicar que fue lo que sintió al mirarla, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros comenzando a zarandearla.

¿¿POR QUÉ ELISA?? ¿¿POR QUE??

¿¿Qué te pasa Tío?? – dijo con una mueca de dolor - ¡¡me lastimas!! ¡¡Mamá!! – corrió hacia su madre

¡¡William!! ¿¿Te has vuelto loco?? – preguntó Sarah abrazando a Elisa

¿¿Qué hiciste esta vez?? – ignoró las palabras de Sarah - ¡¡MATASTE A LA TIA ABUELA!!

¿¿Pero que estupidez es esa??- dijo ella mientras se sobaba los hombros.

¿¿ACASO NEGARÁS QUE ESTUVISTE CON ELLA?

¡Por supuesto que no! Estuve con ella, fui a saludarla y después me marché – contestó desafiante

¡Lo ves William! ¡Mi hija no ha tenido nada que ver!

¿¿Por qué Elisa?? – Albert comenzaba a llenarse de furia - ¡¡DI LA VERDAD!!

¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE VER!! – contestó Elisa - ¡¡Mamá!! – se abrazó a Sarah escondiendo su cara

¡¡Es suficiente William!! ¡No permitiré que acuses a mi hija de algo que no ha hecho!

¡¡PAGARAS POR ESTO, ESCUCHASTE!! – Albert quiso acercarse a ella, pero George lo sujetó

Tranquilo William, ven tenemos que regresar, yo me haré cargo de esto.

Albert y George salieron de aquel lugar, estaba deshecho, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

¡¡QUIERO QUE PAGUE GOERGE, SI ELLA CAUSÓ SU MUERTE, QUIERO QUE PAGUE!! – dijo con furia

Mientras tanto en Francia...

Por más intentos que hacía Archie para acercarse a Megan, parecía no tener éxito, ya que la chica lo evadía, pero había algo que lo mantenía un poco preocupado, y es que en los últimos días la notaba cansada, enferma, casi no comía y dormía todo el tiempo.

Su padre al notarlo le preguntaba que le sucedía, a lo que ella contestaba que era cansancio, negándose nuevamente a ver al médico, entonces éste, decidió hacer un viaje a una de sus propiedades en la campiña francesa, además de que quizás el aire del campo pudiera hacer algún cambio en la salud de su hija, aprovecharía para mostrarle a Archie su producción de vino, ya que éste se mostró muy interesado. Muy pronto, todo estuvo listo y los cuatro se marcharon a la villa.

En el trayecto Megan prácticamente ignoro a Archie, se la pasaba con Phillipe logrando que Cornwell se sintiera celoso, quien por más intentos, no podía lograr acercarse a ella, pero no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo, se dijo.

Una tarde, Archie aprovechó que Phillipe y el padre de Megan se habían quedado arreglando un embarque en una de las bodegas, para hablar con ella, lo haría por las buenas o malas, esta vez no iba a huir como lo había venido haciendo. La vio recorriendo el viñedo y la abordó.

Hola…

No quiero hablar contigo… - continuó su camino

Espera - la detuvo poniéndose frente a ella - tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

Te he dicho que no quiero hablar - se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando

Archie ahora la detuvo tomándola de un brazo, logrando así su huida, Megan sentía que aquel toque la quemaba, sentía su vibración de aquel hombre, los ojos marrones que la miraban con furia, no le daría el gusto a él verla rendida, se dijo.

¿Por qué te fuiste, por qué me engañaste al decirme que todo estaba bien, que aceptabas lo que te proponía? ¡Y mira! De buenas a primeras te fuiste sin darme una explicación – le reclamó

¡No necesitaba darte una explicación, yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera! – lo miraba con dureza

¡¡Pero te dije que yo tenía intenciones de Casarme contigo! Tu aceptaste que arregláramos todo – estaba molestándose por la actitud de Megan

¡¡Acepté en aquel momento, porque si no lo hacia no me dejarías en paz!! Además ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Por obligación? ¿Por un deber? ¡¡por eso querías casarte conmigo!! – le dio la espalda

¡¡No lo hago por una obligación!! ¿No entiendes que yo quiero hacerlo?

¡¡No te creo!! ¡Y claro que quieres hacerlo así!! – se volvió a mirarlo, había tanta tristeza y dolor en los ojos de Megan, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir - ¡¡Tu... tu no me amas!! ¡¡Tu te sientes con obligación por lo que pasó entre nosotros!!

¡¡No, no es así!! ¡¡Entiéndeme, no ha sido fácil para mí digerir todo lo que ha ocurrido en tan poco tiempo!! Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte… - había un ruego en los ojos marrones

¿¿Y tu crees que para mi todo esto si ha sido fácil?? ¡¡Me usaste!! – le gritó

¡¡Eso es mentira!! – Archie no hallaba cómo decirle que ella estaba en un error

¡¡¡NO!!! – levantó una mano Megan para callarlo, bajó su rostro, Archie vio caer una lágrima por su mejilla ¡¡NO LO ES, NO ES UNA MENTIRA!! ¡¡TU ME USASTE, ME USASTE PARA AYUDARTE A ORGANIZAR TU CENA!! – otra lágrima cayó - ¡¡ME USASTE PARA OLVIDARTE DE CANDY!! – dijo con dolor

¡¡Perdóname, perdóname si lo hice!! – se acercó a ella, había también dolor en los marrones ojos, sabía, sentía lo que ella estaba sufriendo – por favor – le rogó - déjame corregir mis errores, déjame demostrarte que estás en un error…

¡¡NO!!

Sé… que me amas… lo sé

¡¡JAJAJA!! – comenzó a reír, estaba completamente nerviosa, no había otra manera de defenderse, no iba a demostrarle lo mucho que le estaba doliendo que hubiera descubierto que lo amaba, iba a atacarlo de una sola forma, dándole donde le doliera - ¿¿AMARTE, AMARTE DICES?? – en los ojos de Megan desapareció el dolor de hace un momento para dar paso a una mirada llena de burla, de cinismo - ¡¡PARA TU INFORMACION CORWELL, SOLO ME DIVERTI UN RATO CONTIGO, QUIEN REALMENTE ME IMPORTA ES PHILLIPE, así que puedes irte cuando quieras… - le dijo con desprecio

¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!

¡¡¡NO, NO ES ASI, NO ERES NI SERAS NADIE EN MI VIDA!!!

¿¿Acaso no te estás dando cuenta?? – se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos - ¿¿NO entiendes que me estas volviendo loco?? ¡Te necesito, necesito tenerte cerca para sentirme completo…! – le suplicaba ahora

¡¡PERO YO NO TE NECESITO A TI!! – le dijo duramente - ¡¡YO AMO A PHILLPE, SIEMPRE LO HE AMADO!! –

Archie la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que ella decía, la miraba a los ojos tratando de encontrar algo diferente, algo que le dijera que le estaba mintiendo, pero Megan haciendo uso de una fuerza muy grande, sostuvo su mirada, sostuvo el hecho de esconder lo que sentía, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar el hecho de tenerlo así, tan cerca ella, cuánto más soportaría no echarse a sus brazos y besarlo, besarlo como tantas noches había soñado.

ENTOCES – Archie esta completamente desconcertado, desilusionado – TU… ¿TU ME USASTE? ¡¡Eres una...!!

¡¡¡¡PLAFF!!!

Archie se hizo hacia atrás, el golpe había sido dado con mucha fuerza, los dos se veían con furia, pero de pronto Megan comenzó a sentirse mal, levantó una mano como si quisiera asirse de algo, una oscuridad parecía estarla envolviendo, no supo más de ella…

¡¡Megan!! ¿¿Qué sucede?? – fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de desvanecerse completamente

Archie había logrado alcanzarla antes de que cayera al pasto, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la villa.

Más tarde, Megan despertó, de momento no sabía donde estaba, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama y al voltear, se sorprendió mucho más, Archie estaba con ella, a un lado de su cama.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella

Quería esperar a que despertaras…

¿¿Para que siguieras ofendiéndome??

No Megan – la voz de Archie estaba muy afectada – he estado pensando, mirándote mientras dormías, creo que he sido un tonto al creer que la vida me estaba dando una oportunidad más de encontrar la felicidad, sobre todo, encontrarla contigo… - sonrió tristemente -pero creo que, otra vez llegue tarde – se atrevió a levantar su mano y acariciar la mejilla de ella – creo que tienes razón, yo solo te hago daño, te he hecho sufrir… espero que él te haga feliz, es un buen hombre.

Megan estaba tan desconcertada que no dijo nada, solo vio como se marchaba Archie, después que éste cerró la puerta tras de si, comenzó a llorar

Phillipe entró a la habitación y la encontró llorando.

Pero ma petite… ¿Qué te sucede? – se acercó a ella

Se va Phillipe…

Pero ¿Que has hecho tontita? – le dijo

Lo que tenía que hacer… - lloraba mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido

¿Acaso vas a dejar que se vaya por no querer doblegar tu orgullo? ¿Es más fuerte tu orgullo que decirle que lo amas y que esperas un hijo de él? ¿Qué le dirás a tu hijo cuando pregunte por su padre?

¡¡NO quiero que este conmigo por obligación!! – dijo con necedad

¡MEGAN VINO HASTA FRANCIA A BUSCARTE! – le alzó la voz - ¿No te das cuenta? ¡¡TE DIJO QUE LE IMPORTAS, NO PIERDAS ESTA OPORTUNIDAD!! – Megan calló, solo lo veía - Ve por él

Megan se puso de pie, salió de su habitación buscando hasta llegar a la habitación de Archie y sin tocar, abrió, pero él ya no estaba ahí, bajó corriendo las escaleras, y como loca comenzó a buscarlo, hasta que encontró a su mayordomo.

¡Jacques!

Dígame Mademosoille…

¿¿Ha visto a mounsier Archie??

Mounsier ha salido ya… Jean lo ha llevado a la estación…

¿Hace mucho?

Quizás estén a punto de salir al camino principal mademosoille…

Gracias Jacques… - salió corriendo

Al pie de la entrada de la casa, estaba otro de los autos estacionados, así que sin pensarlo mucho, se subió en él, arrancó y condujo hacia la entrada del camino principal, iba completamente desesperada, tenía que alcanzarlo, con el corazón en un hilo, vio a lo lejos el otro auto ¡¡Si!!

No se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias y aumentó la velocidad hasta rebasar el auto donde iba Archie, poniéndose frente al otro auto, que tuvo que frenar haciendo rechinar las llantas, un asustado Jean la observaba, pero un furioso Archie salió de la parte de atrás.

¿¿Acaso estás loca?? – le gritó acercándose a ella - ¡¡Pudiste haberte hecho daño!! ¿Acaso es tanto tu afán de seguir haciendo las cosas peor, que vienes a cerciorarte que me voy? – no la había dejado hablar

¡¡NO!! – le gritó - ¡¡VENGO A PEDIRTE QUE TE QUEDES!!

Archie calló no supo que responder a eso…

¡¡YO…!! – ella titubeaba - ¡¡YO TE AMO Y TODO LO QUE DIJE ANTES FUE MENTIRA, ME MUERO DE MIEDO A QUE ESTES CONMIGO POR OBLIGACION, PERO TAMBIÉN…!! ¡¡TAMBIÉN MORIRIA SI TE PIERDO!! – dijo bajando su rostro, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Archie sonrió y se acercó a ella, y sin decir palabra, la estrechó en sus brazos.

Tontita… - le dijo con ternura mientras Megan lloraba - Déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz… - le levantó el rostro, con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas

Y sin decir palabra alguna se besaron.

Días después del triste funeral, Candy y Terry regresaron a Nueva York ella estaba triste pero seguía con su vida.

Una tarde después de tomar una ducha, pues había estado arreglando el invernadero plantando las rosas que había traído de Lakewood, Candy se disponía a arreglarse para esperar a Terry, cuando escucho ruidos en el pasillo. Salio y camino por él.

¿Terry? – habló

NO… - contestó

¡¡Elisa!! ¿¿Qué haces aquí?? - dijo con miedo

¡¡VINE A DESTRUIRTE, HUERFANA!!- sacó un arma

Cuando Candy vio el arma se dio media vuelta, desconcertada, no supo que hacer, así que corrió hacia las escaleras, se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, sintiendo en su cuerpo algo la quemaba…

CONTINUARA...

BUENO CHICAS DISFRUTEN DEL ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE YA ESTA A PUNTO DE DECIRLES ADIOS.

GRACIAS A TODAS!!!

LULU TORRES


	21. Chapter 21

**Lluvia de Noviembre**

**Capitulo 21**

Terry se encontraba en el despacho con Robert Hattaway y Karen Klaise, comentando los detalles para la siguiente puesta en escena, ya que Robert siempre les pedía su opinión a ellos por considerarlos los mejores, además de que eran los que prácticamente se estaban encargando de la preparación de los nuevos chicos que querían ser actores.

Bueno muchachos… - dijo Robert – creo que es todo, nos vemos mañana…

Hasta mañana – dijeron los dos mientras salían

Terry… - dijo Robert, éste volteó – dale de mi parte saludos a tu esposa…

Se lo diré… hasta mañana…

¿Cómo se siente Candy? - preguntó Karen mientras salían del despacho de Robert

Triste… aunque trata de aparentar que está bien sé que no es así.

Tal vez pueda ayudarte… - dijo Karen sonriendo

¿Cómo?

¿Porque no me invitas a cenar con ustedes?

¿Y eso en que ayudaría? – la miró sonriente, ya sabía por donde iba Karen

Pues que tal vez con mi compañía se alegre un rato

Mmm… no lo sé – decía fingiendo duda

¡Vamos Granchester! - lo seguía por el pasillo y le rogaba como una niña pequeña - ¡Anda, invítame! Eleonor me ha dicho que tu casa esta quedando hermosa…

¡Jajaja! Creo que no tienes cita para esta noche, y por eso somos tu última opción ¡jajaja!

Claro que no – puso sus manos en jarra - solo que tengo ganas de ver a Candy

¡¡Jajaja!! Está bien, sube al auto, las invitaré a cenar a las dos

Terry y Karen subieron al auto rumbo a su casa.

Todo había sido tan rápido, Candy sintió un impacto en su cuerpo, colocó su mano donde más sentía la herida y al ver su mano, con horror la vio manchada de sangre, mucha sangre.

¡¡¡ESTE ES TU FIN!!! - gritaba Elisa y nuevamente disparó

Candy escuchó el otro disparo y cerró sus ojos, pero éste se impactó contra un florero, ella sacando fuerzas quien sabe de donde, corrió, comenzando a bajar las escaleras, pero empezó a faltarle el aire, y sentía su cuerpo como si fuera de papel, escuchaba a Elisa, no pudo más y rodó por las escaleras.

Elisa veía con placer casi enfermizo como caía Candy y sonrió mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras. Candy hizo acopio de las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, a pesar que sentía que se iba a desmayar, abrió los ojos y trató de alejarse comenzando a arrastrase, pero sintió un dolor, su muñeca le había dolido, supo que se la había fracturado.

¿¿A donde crees que vas eh?? – Elisa había llegado hasta ella y la sujetó del cabello - Candy apretó los dientes sintiendo impotencia - Pero ¿¿Qué es esto?? ¡¡El dije de Pauna!! – una mueca más de ira se pintó en el rostro de aquella mujer - ¡¡Esa maldita vieja te lo dio!! - y lo arrancó del cuello de Candy - ya no te servirá - se hincó y le dijo al oído- me quedaré con Terry…

¡¡Jamás…!! ¡¡Jamás será tuyo!! - le costaba hablar - el… me… ama

¡¡CALLATE!!- le pisó la herida provocando que Candy diera un grito de dolor logrando con ello que perdiera el conocimiento, Elisa vio aquello sonriendo – ¡¡POR FIN TE ACABE!!

De pronto se escuchó el motor de un auto lo que la hizo sorprenderse, se asomó por una ventana y vio que quien llegaba era Terry

¡Tengo que salir de aquí! – y salió presurosa por la puerta trasera

Terry ayudaba a Karen a bajar del auto

¡¡Vamos Granchester admite que te simpatizo!! – venían bromeando

¡¡Jajaja!! ¡Ni en tus sueños Karen! - Terry abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, entonces la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

Con sus ojos llenos de terror, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, veía a la mujer que amaba, ella estaba tirada en un charco de sangre… la sangre de Candy. Sin pensar en nada más, corrió hacia ella y con cuidado la giró

¿Candy…? - le tomaba el rostro, estaba pálida, vio de donde provenía la sangre, aquella herida se veía aterradora, y con su mano la apretó para impedir que siguiera saliendo sangre, buscó su pulso ¡Aún latía levemente! - ¡Pecosa háblame! - tenia un nudo en la garganta, Terry estaba a punto de llorar

Candy sentía que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, donde a lo lejos escuchaba una voz que conocía muy bien

¡¡¡CANDY!!! ¡¡DEMONIOS NO ME HAGAS ESTO ABRE LOS OJOS!!

Karen no sabia que hacer solo veía como Terry movía el cuerpo de Candy, le tocaba la cara, apretaba la herida, no le importaba que él también estuviera manchándose de sangre.

¡¡Terry debemos llevarla al hospital!! – le dijo Karen

¡¡CANDY NO ME HAGAS ESTO, NO ME DEJES!! – lloraba, no había hecho caso a Karen

Candy había escuchado la voz de él y como pudo abrió los ojos. Terry sonrió al ver sus bellos ojos

¡Si Pecosa, eso amor, así abre los ojos, mírame vida mía!

Pero Candy no podía hacerlo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y no podía respirar

TE… A..A..M..O – balbuceó

¡¡NO, NO ME DIGAS ESO COMO SI TE ESTUVIERAS DESPIDIENDO, PORQUE NO LO HARÁS!! ¡¡NO ME DEJARÁS!! ¡¡NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS!! ¿¿ME ESCUCHAS?? – dijo furioso y la tomó con cuidado en brazos y salió corriendo con ella al auto. Karen corrió detrás de el. Terry la colocó en el asiento y Karen con ella.

Terry encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar lo más rápido que podía, el hospital mas cercano estaba a mas de 20 minutos,

¡¡POR FAVOR QUE NO MUERA!! – decía Terry viéndola por el espejo retrovisor mientras manejaba

Karen estaba en shock, Candy se veía tan pálida, miraba a Terry sin poder hacer nada, solo apretaba también la herida de Candy

¡¡KAREN, NO DEJES QUE SE DUERMA!! – le dijo a Karen - ¡¡PECOSA!! – le llamaba él - ¡¡POR FAVOR, NO TE DUERMAS, RESISTE, PRONTO LLEGAREMOS!!

Candy ya casi llegamos, por favor tienes que resistir - Karen también le comenzó a hablar, Candy abría y cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez peor

Elisa había llegado al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, cuidando que no vieran las manchas de sangre en su vestido, empacó rápidamente y después se fue a la estación. Tenia que asegurarse que nadie sospechara de ella.

Terry por fin llegó al hospital, estacionó el auto como pudo y tomó a Candy en sus brazos, entró corriendo al hospital

¡¡UN MEDICO NECESITO!! ¡¡NECESITO UN MEDICO!! -gritaba con Candy en brazos

Rápidamente varias enfermeras llegaron a auxiliar, le acercaron una camilla, donde colocó cuidadosamente a Candy, pronto comenzaron a tratar de detenerle la hemorragia, llegó un médico atraído por la llamada de auxilio,

¡¡PRONTO A CIRUGIA!! – les gritó éste

Se la llevaron, Terry la seguía, le iba tomando la mano

Aquí no puede pasar señor - le decía la enfermera

Terry se acercó a ella…

¡¡TE AMO, RESISTE, PROMETELO!! - le soltó la mano

La puerta por donde se llevaron a Candy se cerró, Terry se recargó en la pared mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza y se dejaba caer al piso. Sus ojos llorosos se fijaron entonces en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que éstas estaban cubiertas de la sangre de Candy y comenzó a llorar como un niño, Karen se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

¡¡No quiero perderla Karen!! ¡¡NO QUIERO!!

No la perderás, ella es una mujer fuerte – le comenzó a decir – ten fé…

El tiempo pasaba y nadie decía nada, Karen aviso a Eleonor, quien llego al poco tiempo, Se sentó a su lado a esperar.

¡¡VOY A MATAR A QUIEN LE HIZO ESTO!! - Terry se puso de pie y golpeó una pared

Cálmate hijo – Eleonor se acercó a él

¿¿QUE ME CALME, ME PIDES CALMA MADRE?? ¡¡MI ESPOSA ESTA AHÍ ADENTRO LUCHANDO POR SU VIDA!!!!

Eleonor no dijo nada, sabia que Terry estaba sufriendo, ella misma sabía lo que Candy significaba para él, entendía que éste tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía.

Hasta que al fin, las puertas por donde habían llevado a Candy, una enfermera salió

Familiares de Candice White Granchester – dijo

¡YO SOY SU ESPOSO! – contestó Terry y se acercó a la mujer - ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo se encuentra, se ha recuperado ya?

Los doctores han extraído la bala, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, y necesita una transfusión – explicó – ¿Alguien de ustedes tiene su tipo de sangre? – dijo el tipo

¡Yo la tengo! – dijo Karen

Gracias Karen… - dijo Terry mirándola con agradecimiento

No te apures Granchester…- le guiñó un ojo y se fue con la enfermera

Unos minutos después apareció un policía

¿Señor Granchester?

Si, soy yo…

Soy el oficial Riverston – se presentó - me han dicho que su esposa fue atacada. ¿Tiene idea de quien fue?

No… a menos que... – se quedó pensativo y como si algo recordara - ¿Me permite un momento por favor? - Terry se alejó y le pidió el teléfono a una de las enfermeras

Albert en aquellos momentos estaba en el despacho con George cuando recibió el teléfono sonó

Diga – contestó y sonrió al escuchar de quien se trataba, pero entonces la cara de Albert palideció- Salgo en el primer tren para Nueva York y te aseguro que si Elisa tuvo que ver pagara.

¿Que pasó William? - pregunto George al ver su actitud

¡¡Alguien le disparo a Candy!! – dijo alterado

Sam que iba entrando, escuchó eso último, se impresionó y solo logro detenerse por marco de la puerta.

¡Señora! - la alcanzó George

¡Cariño! – Albert la recibió de George, cargándola hasta llevarla a su habitación, donde la depositó con suavidad en la cama

¡¡Candy, por Dios!! ¿dime como está?

¡No lo se cariño, no lo sé bien pero en este instante salgo a Nueva York!

Yo voy contigo…

No, es mejor que te quedes aquí por el bebe – le sobó su vientre crecido

Es que… - iba a replicar

Cariño, sé que sientes un gran cariño por Candy y te preocupa… pero entiéndeme… me sentiré más preocupado si algo te sucediera… quiero que estés tranquila y reposes… - le dio un beso

Está bien… solo si prometes que me avisarás cualquier cosa aunque sea mala…

Te lo prometo… promete entonces que tu estarás bien…

Si, te lo prometo, no te preocupes, ve con ella…

Albert salió, bajando nuevamente al despacho, hablando nuevamente con George

Necesito que investigues donde está Elisa, quiero que pongas seguridad en esta casa, no quiero que dañe a mas personas. Y te aseguro que si ella es la responsable, esta vez no me detendré.

De acuerdo

En Nueva York…

Karen había donado la sangre para Candy, la habían dejado reposar, así que cuando se sintió bien salió donde estaba Eleonor.

Karen – Eleonor al verla se acercó a ella y se sentaron juntas - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, gracias - dijo - ¿han sabido algo de Candy?

No aun no

Terry regresaba y al verla se acercó a Karen y la tomó de las manos.

Gracias Karen – le dijo Terry – no sé como te pagaré esto

No tienes nada que agradecer… sabes bien que quiero mucho a Candy

Hijo ¿Qué te dijo ese policía? – preguntó entonces Eleonor

Me hizo algunas preguntas, que si sospecho de alguien que quisiera dañarnos y le he dicho de la única persona que es capaz de hacer esto, Elisa Legan.

Francia…

Archie estaba feliz disfrutaba al máximo el estar con Megan, ya había hablado con el padre de ella para formalizar su relación y casarse muy pronto, aunque había algunas veces en que aún la veía rara, pero decidió no presionarla con preguntas.

Aquel día estaba leyendo un libro en el jardín, Megan estaba acostada a un lado de él, cuando uno de los sirvientes se acercó y le entregaron un sobre. Archie lo abrió y al leer el contenido, su rostro se entristeció y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Archie ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella levantándose y acercándose más a él

El extendió la mano con la carta, la cual tomó Megan y comenzó a leerla, era la carta que había escrito Albert, donde le estaba enterando de lo ocurrido, que la Tía había muerto.

Lo siento cariño, de verdad - lo abrazó

Ella… ella era como mi madre… estuvo con mi hermano, con Anthony y conmigo…- lloraba, Megan lo abrazaba -¡¡La perdí!! Ni siquiera me despedí… - Megan al verlo tan triste se quedó pensativa, así que pensó rápidamente y tomó una decisión.

Archie, yo… sé que no es el momento, pero tu tienes que saber algo... pensaba decírtelo de otra manera, pero no sé si esta noticia podrá calmar un poco tu dolor.

La miró sin entender a qué se refería…

Verás… yo… - estaba nerviosa - a los pocos días de llegar a Francia yo… me enteré… - lo miró a los ojos con ansiedad - ¡Archie estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! - La mirada de Archie cambió – no quiero que te molestes conmigo, yo iba a decírtelo pronto, pero…

Él no la dejó hablar y la abrazó fuertemente

¡Un hijo! – la separó para mirarla, en los ojos de él, no había tristeza, había lágrimas, pero eran de felicidad - ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR AMINORAR MI DOLOR CON ESTA GRAN NOTICIA, SE QUE MI TIA ESTARIA FELIZ DE SABERLO, TE AMO!

Por fin después varias horas en que la paciencia de Terry estaba a punto de explotar, las puertas volvieron a abrirse, dando paso a un medico, Terry al verlo, se acercó a él

¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está? - cuestionó Terry

La bala dañó el vaso, tuvimos que extirparlo, perdió mucha sangre… la cual hemos hecho una transfusión… aunque se ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible…

¿¿¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE DECIR??? – Terry sentía una opresión en su pecho al escucharlo

Que tenemos que esperar, para ver como evoluciona, ella aún está muy débil, realmente ha sido un milagro el que llegara viva con esa herida…

Quiero verla… -pidió

No lo sé… necesita reposar…

Por favor, se lo ruego…

De acuerdo pase, pero solo un momento…

Si, gracias doctor…

Terry entró sin hacer ruido, pero entonces al verla ahí tendida, pálida, con oxigeno, con su muñeca lastimada, se le partió el corazón.

Pecosa… mi pequeña pecosa, aquí estoy- le acarició tiernamente la cabeza

Se sentó en un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, observaba cada línea de la figura de aquella rubia, miró con dolor, que en su cabello estaba manchado de sangre, además de algunos golpes que parecían comenzar a amoratarse, soltó una lágrima de impotencia por no poder evitar todo aquel sufrimiento de ella.

Sin soltar su mano, Terry sintió que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, comenzó a recordar momentos con ella, sin darse cuenta su subconsciente comenzó a relajarse haciendo que comenzara a tener sueños, que lo llevaron al día del funeral de la señora Elroy.

Estaban los dos en el jardín de las rosas, Candy y él caminaban por el jardín y recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella ese día.

Sabes Terry… he estado pensando en la muerte de la tía abuela, así tan de repente, aunque si a mi me pasara, prefería que cuando llegue… cuando llegue ese momento en que yo muriera… - lo miró con emoción y tomó el rostro de él con sus manos - me gustaría que tu rostro sea lo ultimo que vea…

Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo sonriendo confuso

Porque Te amo – le dio un beso suave en sus labios – te amo tanto, que quiero que tu seas lo ultimo que mis ojos vean… quiero grabar dentro de mi mente tus ojos… tu nariz… tus labios… - los delineó con sus dedos

¡No digas tonterías! - la abrazó – no quiero escucharte decir eso… ¡no lo digas ni de broma!

¿No te das cuenta? – le contestó ella - La tía lo ultimo que vio fue a Elisa dañándola, no se lo merecía… - una lágrima cayó

Pero tu no tendrás esa suerte… tu te harás viejita y moriremos juntos… - le limpió la lágrima y la besó

Después… todo en su mente se vio gris, la escena cambió y vio nuevamente a Candy en sus brazos, toda cubierta de sangre y diciéndole TE AMO.

Candy!!- Despertó exaltado, volteó y la vio, ahí estaba ella dormida y nuevamente se acercó a ella - ¡Lucha pecosa! – le dio un beso en la frente - ¡No me dejes, eres fuerte lucha, lucha, porque sin ti no sé vivir! – una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

La mañana llegó, los doctores entraron a revisar a Candy el salió. Albert venia llegando, Terry lo vio y se iba acercando a él, cuando lo escuchó decir:

La señora Candice Granchester?- preguntaba a una enfermera

¡Albert!

Éste lo vio y se acerco a él y se dieron un abrazo…

¿Cómo está?

Dicen – el rostro de Terry parecía gritar su sufrir – que está muy mal, que perdió mucha sangre… que tenemos que esperar.

Ella lo logrará te lo aseguro… - le dijo

Terry no contestó, solo asintió.

Mientras tanto, en un lujoso departamento en un barrio exclusivo de la ciudad de Boston…

¡Elisa! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Neal al abrir la puerta

¡Necesito que me ayudes! - dijo entrando al lugar, quitándose el abrigo

¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?? – dijo Neal sorprendido, con miedo - ¿¿DE QUIEN ES ESA SANGRE??

No lo sé…

Neal la miró y sintió miedo, ya que Elisa tenía aquella mirada de odio-locura, algo que últimamente había notado en su hermana, que le estaba afectando todo lo relacionado con Candy

"¿De qué había sido capaz esta vez?" - se preguntaba en su mente –Elisa… ¿Qué hiciste?

¡¡Ya te dije que nada maldita sea!! – le contestó

Entonces Neal vio lo llevaba en el cuello

¿Qué es esto hermanita? – preguntó fingiendo naturalidad

El dije de la madre de Anthony… de Pauna, ahora me pertenece…

¿De donde lo sacaste?

¡Se lo quité a esa estúpida! – rió, había ya una pizca de locura en ella - Ya no lo va a necesitar ¿Sabes que hice? – preguntó sonriente, acercándose a Neal, hablándole en voz baja como si alguien los pudiera escuchar - ¡La maté Neal, ya no me quitara nada! – volvió reír, pero al mismo tiempo puso un poco de temor a su rostro – pe… pero tienes que ayudarme…

Neal sintió como se le oprimía el pecho ¿Su hermana había matado?

Te ayudaré Elisa, te ayudaré - le decía mientras la llevaba a una recamara donde la recostó, esperó a que se durmiera, después, se comunicó con George quien le dijo lo que había sucedido. Neal entonces le dijo donde encontrarla - ¡Oh Dios! – dijo éste cuando colgó el teléfono - ¿Hasta donde ha llegado tu odio hermana? – se preguntó mirando hacia fuera, a través de los critales de las ventanas.

Al día siguiente cuando Elisa despertó, salió a encontrarse con su hermano.

¿Como estás hermana? – preguntó Neal con una taza de café en sus manos

Muy bien. Me hacia falta dormir y ducharme. Y dime ¿Has pensado en cómo ayudarme?

Si… le pedí a un buen amigo su ayuda…

¿Y cuando vendrá tu amigo por mi?

En un momento…- le sirvió una taza de café – Pero a ver, dime… ¿por qué no me cuentas como lo hiciste Elisa?

Elisa comenzó a narrar como atacó a Candy y como al darla por muerta salió

¿Neal, quien me va a ayudar? ¿Lo conozco?

Neal sintió una enorme tristeza, a pesar de todo era su hermana, en un segundo pasaron imágenes de ellos cuando eran pequeños, le dolía esto que haría, pero sabía que tenia que hacerlo.

Si lo conoces…

De pronto de la otra habitación apareció George con dos agentes

¿¿¿Qué es esto??? – Elisa se vio como un animal acorralado

Te dije que te iba a ayudar hermanita… - le contestó con tristeza

¡¡¡ME TRAICIONASTE!!! – gritaba mientras los agentes la esposaban - ¿¿COMO PUDISTE…??

Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, perdóname pero no puedo, no soporto ver en lo que te estás convirtiendo… - Los agentes comenzaron a caminar llevándosela - Esperen…- pidió Neal acercándose - esto no es tuyo - le arrebató el dije – Llévensela…

Los ojos de Neal, no pudieron evitar dejar caer una lágrima cuando Elisa desapareció de su departamento.

Continuara….

BUENO AQUÍ TIENEN EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y OJALA MAÑANA PUEDA PUBLICARLES EL CAPITULO FINAL.

UN BESO

LULU


	22. Chapter 22

Lluvia de Noviembre

Capitulo 22

FINAL

Tres días habían pasado desde el ataque y Candy aun no recuperaba la consciencia. Terry no quería separarse de ella, pero Albert y Eleonor lo convencieron de por lo menos se duchara y comiera algo, mientras ellos la cuidaban, con renuencia él se fue.

Cuando Terry llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y nuevamente la imagen de Candy tirada al pie de las escaleras, en un charco de sangre, regresaron a su mente. Sintió dolor, rabia, tomó un jarrón que estaba en un mueble cercano y lo lanzó contra la pared, gritó, lloró, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz, se acercó a ésta, se arrodilló y mirando al cielo, dijo:

¡Señor, no me la arrebates! ¡Ella no se lo merece! – comenzó a pedir con fervor - ¡Por favor señor, ella no! - ¡No te la vas a llevar! ¡No lo permitiré! – dijo en un arranque de rebeldía - ¡Porque… porque si tu lo haces, yo moriré también…!

Las lágrimas parecían no dejar de parar, se levantó y volvió su mirada nuevamente a la sangre que estaba al pie de las escaleras, volvió a sentir aquel dolor en su pecho y en medio de su desesperación fue por un balde y un trapo y comenzó a limpiar todo, restregaba fuertemente el piso como si quisiera borrar todo lo que había ocurrido, lo hacía con fuerza, como si con ello quisiera borrar todo el dolor.

Después, ya que había terminado, estaba respirando agitadamente, lleno de sudor y aún con la sangre caliente, se quitó la ropa manchada de sangre, se metió a la tina, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de Candy, no paraba de llorar conforme quitaba las manchas de sangre de su cuerpo. Se quedó un rato en el agua caliente, que poco a poco lo fue relajando, después salio de la tina, se puso lo primero que encontró, y al abrir uno de los cajones vio el crucifijo de la hermana Maria y recordó...

_ Flash Back _

_Cuando llegaron a la casa y estaban desempacando sus pertenencias, al sacar algunas cosas de una de las cajas, Terry no se dio cuenta que algo venía envuelto y sin poder evitarlo, el cofre de Candy se cayó y de el salió un crucifijo, Terry lo tomó_

_Que es esto pecas? – dijo mostrándole_

_¡Oh mi crucifijo! – lo miró contenta – Este es un regalo de la hermana Maria, me dijo que siempre me cuidaría…_

_Pues parece que lo ha hecho muy bien, debes usarlo…_

_Si, me lo pondré después…_

_Y lo volvió a guardar en su cofre…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Quizás si lo hubieras traído puesto, no te hubiera ocurrido nada… - dijo triste

Terry lo tomó, lo apretó en sus manos y lo guardó en su bolsillo, se lo daría en cuanto llegase al hospital.

¡Hijo! – le dijo Eleonor cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación de Candy - ¿que haces aquí? deberías descansar

No madre, no puedo, no puedo estar separado de ella, necesito estar a su lado… quiero que cuando despierta sea yo lo primero que ella vea… - en los verdiazules ojos del actor se pintaba una esperanza.

Eleonor entendió que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, salió de la habitación dejándolo con ella.

Terry se acercó, la veía con tanto amor, acarició su rostro con ternura, le besó en su frente. Estaba tan pálida, y se notaba que le costaba respirar, tenia su cara llena de sudor.

Tienes que luchar amor... tenemos tantas cosas por hacer - le hablaba – recuerda que aún tenemos que terminar la casa, no podemos posponer más el viaje a Escocia ¿Recuerdas que querías pasar el verano allá? - Las lagrimas querían salir nuevamente, recordó lo que guardó en su bolsillo, metió su mano y lo saco- Mira pecas lo que encontré - le decía como si esperara alguna respuesta - tu sabes que yo no creo mucho en esto, pero sé lo importante que es para ti, y si la hermana Maria dice que te va a cuidar, es mejor que lo tengas - con cuidado se lo colocó alrededor del cuello

La respiración de Candy entonces se hizo mas tranquila, como si hubiera escuchado todas aquellas palabras de él, Terry se sentó nuevamente a un lado de ella, las horas pasaban, la noche llegó nuevamente, el sueño poco a poco lo fue venciendo, recostó su cabeza en la cama de Candy, pronto quedó dormido.

A través de la ventana del hospital, la noche avanzó, las estrellas comenzaron a desaparecer, poco a poco empezó a dar paso el crepúsculo que con sus suaves toques de color iban a dar comienzo al nuevo día.

Los ojos de Terry parpadearon al sentir una leve luz, comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, no sabía porque tenía esa sensación tan relajante, como no la había sentido, sentía en su cabeza que algo lo estaba acariciando, algo movía sus cabellos, entonces cuando fijó sus ojos hacía donde sabía estaba el rostro de Candy, éstos se abrieron enormemente.

¡¡¡Candy!!! – dijo con emoción - ¡despertaste! – se incorporó, en los ojos de éste había lágrimas, el ver a la mujer que amaba salir de aquella crisis hacía que se le hinchara el pecho de felicidad

Te.. Terry… - dijo susurrante, como si le costara el esfuerzo hablar, también ella lo miraba - Candy quiso moverse, pero entonces sintió una punzada

No, no te muevas – se acercó solicito a ella y la acomodo – no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo, necesitas descansar estuviste muy grave, espera un momento, debo llamar al doctor… -

Salió de la habitación regresando en un santiamén con el médico, miraba como la auscultaba el médico no despegaba la mirada de ella, estaba feliz, no podía creerlo, Candy había despertado al fin.

Te… TERRY – lo llamó buscándolo con la mirada

Aquí estoy cariño… - se acercó a ella mientras el medico continuaba la revisión

Parece que ha pasado lo peor… debe usted descansar señora, esperemos que pronto podamos darla de alta… – se dirigió a Terry - No la canse, aún está muy débil - pidió el medico

No lo haré doctor… - cuando se quedaron solos – Candy… me preocupaste tanto… - le tomó su brazo sano – pensé que te había perdido…

Por un momento lo hiciste… - contestó cansada sin poder mantener sus ojos abiertos

Descansa pequeña… aquí estaré a tu lado… velando tu sueño…

Candy aun tenía el efecto de la medicina volvió a quedarse dormida, Terry permaneció un buen rato con ella, después salio al pasillo.

¡Terry! – lo llamó Albert al verlo salir de la habitación de ella - ¡Me dijeron que Candy despertó! ¿Cómo está?

Está bien, por fortuna el peligro pasó… pero ahora duerme

¡Oh me alegra tanto! – dijo con la sinceridad reflejada en el rostro del rubio – realmente me preocupó mucho…

Si, ha sido tan difícil todo esto… - contestó cansado

Terry… quiero decirte algo ahora que Candy ha salido de este trance tan duro…

¿Qué sucede?

Encontramos a Elisa…

¿¿Qué?? – se alteró - ¡¡Dime donde está!! ¡¡le haré pagar todo este trago tan amargo que nos está haciendo pasar!! ¡Por su maldita culpa Candy está aquí encamada!

Si lo sé – le contestó Albert – pero debes calmarte, déjame terminar de decirte… - a regañadientes se contuvo – Verás, después de lo que hizo Elisa, huyó buscando escapar y fue a buscar a Neal…

¡¡Neal!! ¿¿El también está en todo esto?? – lo interrumpió

No, al contrario, Neal fue quien entregó a Elisa, ella confesó todo, ha sido detenida…

¿Dónde está?

La han trasladado a una prisión de mujeres aquí en Nueva York

¡Escúchame bien Albert! – se acercó a él, estaba furioso – no me importa si ella es familiar tuyo, haré todo lo posible porque pague lo que le hizo a Candy

No te detendré Terry… yo también quiero que pague por todo lo que ha hecho… - le dijo con seriedad – "incluyendo el crimen que cometió con la Tía Abuela…" – dijo en su mente

Unos días después, Candy se encontraba ya más restablecida, aunque aún no se sentía con muchas fuerzas, trataba de hacer todo lo que le ordenaran los médicos para poder salir del hospital e irse a casa con Terry, aunque éste se la pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, había pedido permiso en el teatro para faltar hasta que ella estuviera restablecida.

Buenos Días – la puerta de su habitación se abrió y sus pensamientos se cortaron - soy Gabrielle, vengo a hacerle curación… - le dijo mientras acercaba una mesita y le descubría su costado izquierdo

Candy vio como la enfermera retiraba la gasa que cubría su herida, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando ésta comenzó su trabajo.

¡Oh lo siento! ¿La lastimé?

SI… un poco, no se preocupe…

Tendré mayor cuidado - Gabrielle vio como Candy se observaba sus manos una cubierta por el suero y la otra enyesada a la altura de la muñeca - Es un milagro - dijo

¿Perdón?

Digo que es un milagro que esté viva, cuando su esposo la trajo, había perdido mucha sangre- le decía mientras limpiaba la herida - se ve que su esposo la adora, no se despegó de usted ni un solo momento, y que decir de la Señorita klaise, que donó su sangre

¿Karen?

Si – sonrió la mujer - yo creí que era muy presumida por su profesión, pero aquí demostró que es una alma buena - colocó otra gasa limpia.

SI lo es...

Listo, si el doctor lo autoriza mañana le quitaré las puntadas…

¿Cuando podré irme a casa?

Se lo preguntaré al medico- dijo saliendo

Gracias- le respondió Candy con una sonrisa

Los días pasaron y por fin el medico autorizó el alta de Candy, ella estaba muy emocionada, quería estar en su casa al lado de Terry. Esa mañana Terry fue por ella al hospital

¿Estas lista para irnos pecosa?

Si

Ella iba a dar unos pasos, pero entonces él la quiso cargar.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella

No quiero que te canses, quizás te puedas lastimar…

No te preocupes, necesito caminar… estoy bien – le sonrió tranquilizándolo

¿Estás segura?

Si… - le acarició el rostro - no te preocupes, que no pienso dejarte en los próximos cien años

¿Solo cien años?

Los dos sonrieron y se besaron

Mientras tanto en casa de Terry y Candy…

¡Ya esta listo todo! - decía Eleonor colocando una bandeja con fruta en la mesa

¡Si todo quedo maravilloso! - dijo Sam aplaudiendo, había hablado con su medico para poder viajar - ¡se sorprenderán cuando lleguen!

¡Pues yo si que debo estar loca, mis uñas Eleonor! - le mostraba sus manos - ¡mira que aceptar venir a pintar, lijar y no se cuanta cosa mas!

Vamos Karen has hecho una buena obra, Candy se alegrará tanto al ver por fin su casa terminada… - Eleonor le palmeó la espalda

Es verdad Karen… ¡has hecho maravillas! – terció Sam

¡Han llegado! - gritó Albert avisándole a las tres damas

Terry ayudaba a bajar del auto a Candy, ella se apoyó en él y cuando levantó la vista vio como la casa estaba recién pintada, hizo una exclamación de alegría

Y espera que veas el resto - le dijo Terry ayudándola a subir las escaleras que conducían a la entrada

Cuando se abrió la puerta Candy sonrió todo estaba en su lugar, había rosas por todos lados, con genuina alegría vio que toda su familia ahí con ella, estaba Feliz.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida, pero al mirar donde comenzaban las escaleras, se paralizó, su rostro se llenó de temor, las imágenes de Elisa disparándole y ella tratando de huir volvieron a su mente.

¿Candy que sucede? - le preguntaba Terry al voltearla a ver y observar su rostro

Candy estaba mirando, su mirada parecía perdida, comenzó a temblar, ella sentía que de un momento a otro su corazón iba a estallarle, comenzó a faltarle el aire, en el espacio en el que se había comenzado a formar en ella borrando a todos los presentes, escuchaba la voz de Elisa gritándole que la mataría, después… el ruido ensordecedor de la pistola disparándose… al final, el dolor en su costado…

¡¡NOO, NOOO!! - se tapó sus oídos y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, como si con eso pudiera borrar lo ocurrido - ¡¡NO, NO ELISA!!

¡¡CANDY, CANDY!! – Terry la llamaba, pero ella parecía no reaccionar - ¡¡CANDY TODO ESTÁ BIEN, AQUÍ ESTOY!!

Candy abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Terry la tenía tomada de los brazos, la llamaba, parecía despertar, los demás ahí presentes la miraban sin comprender que había sucedido.

¡¡Terry!! – se abrazó a él temblando

Terry la tomó en su brazos cargándola y la llevó a la recamara, ahí permaneció con ella hasta que se calmó, la mantenía abrazada, acariciaba el cabello rubio, cuidaba de no lastimarle la herida.

Perdóname ¿arruine todo? – lo miraba con ojos llorosos

No, no digas eso – le sonrió con ternura, todos entienden que aún es muy reciente todo

No supe que sucedió… pero, pensarás que estoy loca, pero tengo, sentí mucho miedo… de repente todo volvió a mi mente…

No voy a permitir que nadie te vuela a lastimar…

Pero Elisa huyó… - dijo con aprehensión

No… la han atrapado y ya está pagando por lo que te hizo, Albert y yo no permitiremos que salga de prisión…

La abrazó y la besó, logrando infundirle la seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

Los días que siguieron no fueron fáciles, Candy dormía muy poco, pues cuando lograba dormir, la imagen de Elisa disparándole la atormentaba pero no decía nada, no quería preocupar a Terry. Pero el no era tonto y se daba cuenta de las cosas.

Él tenia una rabia muy grande contra esa mujer, asi que cuando Candy estuvo mas tranquila, le pidio a su madre que cuidara de ella pues tenia que hacer algo que hacer.

¿Estás seguro de lo que harás Terry?- preguntaba Albert en la prisión

Si… - había una gran determinación en él

De acuerdo, te esperare aquí…

Terry fue conducido a las celdas y ahí estaba la mujer que tanto daño les había hecho, ya no era la Elisa bien vestida, hermosa, era una piltrafa, tenia el cabello desaliñado, y vestía el uniforme de prisión, pero a pesar de todo eso, su mirada era fría y llena de odio.

¡Terry! – sonrió al verlo ahí al otro lado de la rejilla - ¡Has venido a verme! ¡Sabía que había logrado que tú al fin vinieras a mí! – se acercó a la reja, puso sus manos ahí, era lo que evitaba que pudiera tocarlo – ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¿Has venido a sacarme de aquí?

No Elisa… - su voz sonaba fría, dura – vine a ver con mis propios ojos que estas pagando por todo el daño que hiciste - le dijo con desprecio

¿¿Qué dices??

Vine a decirte que espero que te pudras en este lugar… - cada palabra iba dicha con odio – jamás te perdonaré que hayas intentado dañar a lo que más amo en la vida

¿¿NO LO ENTIENDES?? ¡¡ELLA SE INTERPUSO EN NUESTRO CAMINO!! – dijo Elisa

¿¿NUESTRO CAMINO?? – Terry la miró como si fuera algo muy horroroso - ¿¿CUAL CAMINO ELISA?? ¡¡TU Y YO JAMAS CRUZAMOS EL MISMO CAMINO!!

¡PERO LO HUBIERAMOS HECHO SI ELLA NO SE HUBIERA INTERPUESTO! ¡¡LA ODIO TANTO!! – le gritó – PERO AHORA… - sonrió con maldad - ¡AHORA YA NO ESTÁ, HE TERMINADO CON ELLA!

Las manos de ella acercaron a Terry a través de las rejas, logrando rozarlo, entonces Terry al sentir aquel roce, lleno de furia la tomó del cuello

¿¿POR ESO LE DISPARASTE POR LA ESPALDA?? – dijo con furia - ¿¿POR UN MALDITO ODIO ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MATARLA??

¡¡SI, Y SI LA TUVIERA FRENTE A MI LA MATARIA!! – lo miró ella también - ¿¿NO ENTIENDES QUE TU ERAS PARA MI?? ¡¡ELLA ME ARREBATÓ A ANTHONY, NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE TAMBIÉN ME ARREBATARA TU AMOR!! ¡¡SI ELLA NO SE HUBIERA INTERPUESTO!!

Terry comenzó a apretar su cuello, Elisa lo veía con rabia. Terry la soltó, de pronto sintió nauseas

¡¡ESCUCHAME BIEN ELISA!! – tomó un pañuelo y limpió sus manos como si le diera asco - ¡¡NUNCA FUI PARA TI, PORQUE MI CORAZON LE PERTENECE A ELLA DESDE EL PRIMER DIA QUE LA VI, POR QUE ELLA ES UN SER LLENO DE LUZ, DE AMOR, COSAS QUE TU NUNCA TENDRAS!! ¡¡ADEMAS, DEJAME DECIRTE, QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE VUELVAS A PONERLE UN SOLO DEDO ENCIMA, PRIMERO TE MATO!!

¡¡NO!! – en el rostro de Elisa apareció una mueca de incredulidad - ¡¡NO PUEDES HABLARME ASÍ, YO TE AMO, TODO LO HE HECHO POR TI!!

¡YO JAMAS TE HUBIERA AMADO ELISA! – le dijo éste con desprecio – Y EL MISMO ODIO QUE TU SIENTES POR CANDY, ES EL MISMO QUE YO SIENTO POR TI… Sabes, te mereces esto… quedarte sola- y se marchó

¡¡¡¡TERRY MALDITTO SEAS TU Y ESA HUERFANA!!!!

Elisa le gritó mirando como él iba alejándose…

Habían pasado ya dos años desde el ataque de Elisa y Candy esperaba a su primer hijo, después de intentarlo mucho tiempo pues su cuerpo había quedado muy débil y no podía lograr el embarazo, hasta que por fin, la pareja Granchester fue bendecida con uno.

Estaba en una mecedora acariciando su vientre cuando su mente regreso 9 meses antes...

_Flash Back_

_Se celebraba el cumpleaños de Sam así que habían viajado a Lakewood, todos estaban felices Sam y Albert tenia en brazos al pequeño Anthony William._

_Archie y Megan habían regresado convertidos en marido y mujer y con un hermoso varón al que llamaron Alistear. _

_Candy y Terry veían a los pequeños deseando poder concebir pronto, pero ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba por no lastimarse._

_Esa noche Candy y Terry fueron a caminar, sin darse cuenta llegaron a la cabaña donde pasaron su primer noche juntos._

_Mira pecosa…_

_Nuestro lugar…_

_Entremos_

_Todo estaba en perfecto orden, Terry encendió la chimenea._

_Candy esta parada frente a la ventana, observando detenidamente el paisaje, la belleza del lugar que los rodea, se encuentra maravillada por el toque especial de la ocasión, se entretiene al ver las hojas caer lentamente de los árboles, una armonía natural. Se percata que puede ver en el vidrio de la ventana, el reflejo de su amado, que se encuentra mirándola fijamente, siente el aroma de la habitación, es dulce, es diferente, la calidez que emana de la chimenea los envuelve en una atmósfera romántica y misteriosa... ella sabe q esta noche será muy diferente a todas las demás..._

_Terry se acerca a ella poco a poco, lentamente… rodea su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, a medida que acerca se cuerpo al de ella, como si fueran dos imanes cargados de pasión, la abraza fuerte mente y... gentilmente... acerca la nariz al cuello de la mujer, le gusta sentir el aroma particular de su perfume... ella siente como unos fuertes escalofríos recorren toda su espalda es intenso... ella se da media vuelta y lo ve fijamente a los ojos, toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa. El al sentir sus besos la toma en sus brazos y suavemente la coloca sobre el lecho, lentamente la despoja de sus prendas y recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ella hace lo mismo, sus cuerpos se unen y se convierten en uno solo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Candy perdona por la tardanza, pero tu casa queda muy lejos de la civilización - Karen interrumpió los pensamientos de Candy- pero tienes que ayudarme con Lionel, ese hombre me encanta

¡¡jajajaj!! No te preocupes Karen, Terry lo traerá y ya veras como resuelven sus conflictos

Eso espero - dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se dejó caer en la cama, y continuó hablando

Candy continuó meciéndose con tranquilidad mientras la escuchaba, cuando de repente, sintió una punzada en su vientre

Auch - dijo

Pero Karen estaba tan ocupada hablando de sus virtudes que no se daba cuenta

Karen... – la llamó, pero ésta parecía no escuchar - ¡¡¡KAREN!!!- Gritó Candy

¿Qué… qué pasa? – volteó a mirarla

Voy… a dar… a luz – el rostro de Candy había cambiado a uno de dolor

¡NO…!

¡SI...!

¡Esta bien, está bien – se puso nerviosa - ¡te llevaré al hospital!

¡¡NO hay tiempo!! ¡¡aahhh!! - otra punzada

¿¿Cómo que no hay tiempo??

¡¡MI bebe ya va a nacer y necesito que me ayudes!!

¡¡NO, YO...!! ¡¡YO SOY ACTRIZ NO DOCTOR!! ¡¡IRE POR AYUDA!! - gritaba corriendo a la puerta, estaba completamente nerviosa que no sabía cómo actuar

¡¡NO!! - la detuvo - ¡¡necesito que me ayudes!! ¡¡Finge que interpretas a un medico!!

¿¿Queee?? ¿¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?? ¡¡Una cosa es que sea yo actriz!! ¡¡Y otra que sepa yo de medicina!!

¡¡AAhhhh!! – Candy volvió a sentir un dolor - ¡¡Karen por favor!! – Karen la miró con aprehensión, realmente no sabía qué hacer - ¡¡AAAhhhh!! – otro dolor

¡¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo haré...!! ¡¡Pero debes decirme qué hacer!!

Terry en aquellos momentos, conducía a su hogar con Lionel, bajo una intensa lluvia, UNA LLUVIA DE NOVIEMBRE.

Candy comenzó el trabajo de parto, Karen seguía sus indicaciones, los dolores se fueron haciendo más y más intensos.

¡¡AAAhhhh!!

¡Tranquilizate Candy!! ¡¡Pronto terminará todo!! ¡¡Puja fuerte!!

¡¡Aaahhh!!

¡¡YA CANDY, YA LO VEO CANDY!! ¡¡OHHH POR DIOS SU CABEZA!!

¡Tómalo... con… suavidad…!

¡¡OH POR DIOS!! – Karen sostuvo en sus brazos un pequeño cuerpecito, el bebé comenzó a llorar - ¡¡ES UNA NIÑA!! ¡¡ES UNA NIÑA!! ¡¡MIRA CANDY!!

Karen se la entregó, pero en Candy continuaban los dolores, seguía en trabajo de parto

¡¡¡AAAHHH!! – gritó Candy, Karen volvió rápidamente a su lugar

¡¡AY NO!! ¡¡VIENE OTRO CANDY!! ¡¡POR DIOS!!

Candy pujaba y daba a luz a otro bebe…

¡¡Es un NIÑO!! – Karen sonreía - ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! ¡¡ES UN NIÑO!!

Candy sonreía, estaba cansada pero feliz, muy feliz.

¡¡DIME QUE SOLO SON DOS!! – dijo asustada Karen, cuando se escuchó llegar a Terry

Karen salió como loca a la escalera, manchada, sudada, pero no le importó, estaba también contenta de lo que había acontecido.

¡¡YA ERES PAPA!! ¡¡GRANCHESTER YA ERES PAPA!!

- ¿¿QUE DICES?? – Terry no lo podía creer

Y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar hasta la habitación de Candy y entro, la escena era encantadora.

Candy estaba ahí, con sus mejillas rojas, una bella sonrisa y dos bebes en su pecho.

Hola ...- dijo ella al verlo, Terry se acerco

Son... fueron... dos – dijo él, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Candy, la beso dulcemente – ¡oh pecosa! ¡Gracias!

Te presento a Annie y a Terrence - decía mientras descubría los rostros de sus hijos

Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de lágrimas

¡¡SON HERMOSOS, IGUAL QUE TU, TE AMO, TE AMO TANTO!! – le dio un beso

El cumpleaños de Candy había llegado y Terry le había preparado una parrillada todos sus seres queridos estaban en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Los pequeños Anthony y Stear jugaban mientras que los Gemelos que ya tenían 6 meses estaban con Karen, amaba a esos niños, siempre les decía que ella los había traído al mundo, que era muy valiente. Eleonor solo reía. Candy se acercó a ella junto con Terry

Karen queremos pedirte algo – dijo Candy

Mientras no sea atender otro parto

Dile Terry…

¿Yo? No, tú dile…

Los dos reñían

¡¡YA DILO GRANCHESTER!! - gritó Karen

Queremos que seas la madrina de los gemelos, la verdad sin tu no se que hubiera hecho Candy - Karen lo abrazó

Candy sonriente los dejó para que continúen la plática, siguió atendiendo a sus invitados, vio que hacía falta bebida y entró a la casa por una jarra, cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre y después cerrarse.

¿Quién era Emma?- preguntó a la nana

Un caballero trajo esto para usted - le entrego una cajita y una nota que solo traía esta línea:

Esto te pertenece…

No traía remitente, ni firma, así que rápidamente abrió la cajita, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ahí estaba el dije que Elisa le había arrebatado, el dije de Pauna, el que la tía abuela le regaló, lo tomó en sus manos.

Sin pensar, Candy se dirigió a la puerta y vio a Neal a punto de subir a un carruaje

¡¡NEAL ESPERA!! – le gritó mientras corría a él

Neal se detuvo, Candy llegó agitada hasta él

Candy yo... perdón… yo quería dártelo antes pero... no sabia como…

Gracias Neal… - le miraba

Perdóname Candy, perdona por todo el daño que mi hermana y yo te causamos…

No te preocupes… eso ya lo olvidé... tu has sabido elegir un buen camino y ella está pagando su error…

Si… - su semblante se entristeció, pero sonrió – Gracias… tengo que irme

¿Por qué no pasas?

No… aún no es tiempo – sonreía - pero me gustaría algún día poder ser tu amigo - le dio la mano

Tenlo por seguro

Neal se marchó, Candy volvió a su casa, se quedó parada en una ventana, mirando como se alejaba el carruaje donde había venido Neal.

¿Candy, dónde estabas? - pregunto Terry de pronto rodeándola con sus brazos – te estaba buscando

Recuperando algo que creí perdido- le sonrió

YA ESTA TODO LISTO - grito Albert desde la puerta que daba al jardín

Candy y Terry salieron, Albert había instalado una cámara en el jardín todos se acomodaron para la foto.

Candy con su hijo y Terry con la niña, todos sonreían

Sonrían- pidió el fotógrafo

Listo…

La foto de toda la familia quedaba inmortalizada…

La fiesta termino...

Candy y Terry más tarde, veían a sus hijos dormir

Parecen unos angelitos - decía Terry

SI lo son

Cerraron la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido y fueron a su habitación, Candy puso sus manos en su cuello a modo de masaje

¿Estás cansada? – preguntó él besándola

Un poco…

EL día fue pesado…

Pero muy feliz, no me importaría que todos los días fueran así, si voy a ser feliz…

Te amo – dijo él

Y Yo a ti

Terry la besó y apagó las luces, tenían que demostrarse cuanto se amaban de la mejor manera…

FIN

LLUVIA DE NOVIEMBRE HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, DESPUES DE UN AÑO DE ESTAR ESCRIBIENDOLA. LES AGRADEZCO A CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA QUE LLEGO A MI MENTE EN OCTUBRE DEL 2005, Y SABEN ¿CUAL FUE LA PRMER ESCENA QUE ME LLEGO, LA DE LA ESTACION DE TRENES, DONDE ELLA CORRE A BUSCARLO Y LE DICE QUE LO AMA CON ESA ESCENA DESARROLLE TODO ESTO Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO LOGRE, CLARO QUE EN EL CAMINO TUVE TRABAS, MI MENTE SE BLOQUEO DURANTE MESES, PERO CUANDO ENCONTRE LA ESTABILIDAD QUE NECESITABA TODO FLUYO Y ESTO ES LO QUE QUEDO.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL.

GRACIAS LIZZY POR JALARME LAS OREJAS, POR GUIARME POR ESTE FANTASTICO MUNDO DE LOS FICS. ERES MI SENSEI JEJEJE. APRENDI MUCHO DE TI.

JENNY GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS PORRAS, POR TODAS LAS PALABRAS BONITAS QUE ME DECIAS.

AKANE, DIANA, NICOLE, ALVIDREZ, LILIANA GONZALEZ, GABY (MI SARGENTO TE EXTRAÑO), CONIE(ARRIBA ESE ANIMO) SOLEDAD,JEFASA (LULUSA), MARU,ROSY V.P.,JULISSA CASTILLO,MARLENE,MARY SOL DUPRE RUBIO. NICOLE, GEISHY TORO.

ESPERO NO OLVIDAR A NINGUNA Y SI ASI HA SIDO MIL DISCULPAS PERO A TODAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

Y PREPARENSE PORQUE PARA ENERO LES PROMETO OTRA HISTORIA.

UN BESO

LULU TORRES


End file.
